My Dearest
by Carlaespinozab1
Summary: Vete de aquí basura rubia! / Estoy embarazada de Natsu / Te ayudaré, te haré más fuerte, el Guilty Crown será tuyo Lucy / Vas a participar este año en el Daimatu Embu Lucy/ Master Hades volvió Lucy, te quiere a ti... y a Haru / No me dejes Luce.../ Nalu inspirado en Guilty Crown.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1._

Lucy dobló las rodillas para que pudiera descansar su barbilla sobre estas, mientras un dispositivo de color rosa yacía en su mano derecha. Las lágrimas se escaparon y rodaron por su cara, todo por el dispositivo de color rosa. Finalmente tuvo las agallas, y acercó lentamente el dispositivo. Se preparó para lo que se mostraría en este. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se enfrentó a los resultados. Para su horror, vio como dos líneas rosadas aparecían en el dispositivo, crueles líneas rosadas visibles.

_Positivo._ Ella se desmayó al verlo, y dejó caer el dispositivo. Una sombra la observaba con una sonrisa desviada.

Después de unas cuantas horas, recobró la conciencia y miró a su reloj de pared. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que eran las 5 de la tarde. Tenía que ir al gremio- _oh espera._ Ella pensó y miró hacia abajo. _¿Por qué me molesto, no es que todo el mundo se fije en ti._ Pensó con tristeza. Ella tenía razón, desde que Lisanna regresó de _entre los muertos,_ Natsu, junto con el resto del gremio estaban siempre a su lado y dejó a Lucy fuera de la foto. Se sentía como el aire, _inadvertida y sin ser vista_ por todos los demás, incluso si ella era vidente.

Se levantó, pero se sentía como si la hubieran pisado. Miró hacia abajo y vio el dispositivo de color rosa. _Oh bien, es positivo, estoy embarazada._ Ella gimió. Recordó lo que había pasado aquella noche de hace cuatro semanas.

Flashback

_Lucy se había quedando hasta tarde en el gremio para finalizar sus trabajos de misión.__Cuando estaba a punto de salir._

_"- Lucy -"__Mirajane se acercó a ella con su sonrisa sincera.__Lucy sonrió a esto, había pasado un tiempo desde que alguien la había llamado.__Desde que Natsu la reemplazó con Lisanna._

_"- Mira, ¿qué pasa? -"__Trató de no parecer demasiado emocionada._

_"- Podrías llevar a Natsu a su casa. Lisanna se encuentra afuera con Elfman así que esperaba que pudieras ayudarme -"_

_"- C-Claro -"__Lucy se sorprendió._

_Mirajane sonrió y se retiró.__Confundida y un poco asustada, ella se acercó al pelirosa que tenía 5 botellas de alcohol cerca de él.__Era evidente que estaba borracho.__Lucy levantó gentilmente su cálido cuerpo y giró su brazo izquierdo por encima de su cuello.__La sensación la excitó y por alguna razón sintió una punzada de alegría.__¿¡ Dónde está Happy cuando se le necesita!?__Lucy gimió cuando apoyó el pesado cuerpo de Natsu sobre ella._

_Lo llevó su casa de manera segura y lo acostó en su cama.__Cuando estaba a punto de salir, sintió un fuerte tirón en sus manos, lo que causó que cayera sobre Natsu.__Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió un tirón de adrenalina al ver sus bocas estaban cada vez más cerca._

_"Lucy".__Él gruñó._

Fin de Flashback

Y tres semanas más tarde, tenía que tratar con los malestares de la mañana y vomitar. "_Debería contarle?_" Lucy pensó para sí misma. Obvio, el niño era suyo, pero sus rodillas no le respondían. ¿Y si el gremio la marcan como una puta? ¿Y si no lo aceptaría? Después de todo, él está saliendo con Lisanna. _Pero debo intentarlo, el necesita saberlo!_

Después se convencerse a sí misma para hacerle saber, salió de su apartamento en busca de Natsu, su principal suposición era el gremio por supuesto.

Así llegó al gremio y se percató que Natsu ya se encontraba allí. Corrió hacia él, sin percatarse como todo el gremio le estaba lanzando miradas asesinas desde el momento en que entró.

"- Natsu! -" Ella gritó, pero Natsu no respondió y mantuvo su cabeza gacha. Estaba rodeado de un aura oscura invisible cuando Lucy lo llamó. El gremio se quedó en silencio mientras miraban a Lucy, a la cual no le importaba.

"- Hey Natsu! Tengo algo que decirte -." Dijo Lucy. Cuando estaba a punto de colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Natsu, la apartó bruscamente haciendo que Lucy aterrizará con fuerza sobre su espalda. Se cubrió el vientre para proteger a su hijo nonato en desarrollo. Natsu se volvió hacia ella con una mirada animal. Todos los del gremio se comenzaron a levantar lentamente de sus asientos y empezaron a rodear a Lucy, todos tenían el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"- Nat-Natsu... -" Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sintió una punzada aguda en sus mejillas, casi electrizante. Levantó la vista y vio a Laxus sonriéndole.

"- Eso es lo que te pasa por ser un bote de basura rubia! - " Él le gritó Lucy y le pateó en la cara.

"- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? -" Lucy preguntó.

"- ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Qué pasa contigo! -" Natsu gritó con su rugido del dragón. Lucy estaba petrificada mientras las lágrimas caían por su cara magullada. Trató de recordar lo que hizo mal, pero no salió nada en su lugar.

"- ¿Qué he hecho? -" Lucy encontró el coraje de gritar. Mal movimiento.

Natsu gruñó y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, lo que Lucy atajó con las manos. Rodó hacia atrás y trató de levantarse, pero alguien la tiró de los pelos. Levantó la vista y vio a Gray sonriendo. La golpeó otra vez en la cara, lo que la hizo caer hacia atrás.

"- Eso es para lastimar Lisanna, basura! -" Gray espetó. Lucy miró mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar su cuello.

"- ¿Por qué? -" Ella preguntó con voz débil. Sólo para recibir otra patada de Natsu en la cara. Cayó hacia atrás y se limpió la cara ensangrentada.

"- Porque tú has herido Lisanna! -" Procedió y golpeó su rostro, lo que la hizo toser sangre.

"- No puedo creer que le hicieras daño a Lisanna! -" Gritó Cana. _¿Qué?__¿Por qué habría herido-._ PANG! Antes de que pudiera terminar su pensamiento, otro golpe fue implantado en su caja torácica.

"- _Tch, tch_ ¿Qué ha hecho la bunnygirl - ". Gajeel dijó desde la esquina.

"- Gracias a ella, Lisanna fue gravemente herida y tuvo que estar en el hospital! -" Cana gruñó. Lucy intentó defenderse con mirarlos con ojos suplicantes.

"- ¿Qué quieres decir! Yo no he hecho nada a Lisanna! -" Lucy intentó defenderse.

"- Entonces, ¿dónde estabas esta tarde -" Se oyó la voz de Erza. Lucy se sorprendió, no les podía decir que se había hecho una prueba de embarazo y se había desmayado durante horas cuando vió el resultado.

"- Yo..."

"- Como lo pensaba! -" Titania dijo confiada antes de lanzar un ataque sobre ella. Lucy se estremeció y protegió su vientre antes de que el impacto llegara hasta ella. A medida que el impacto se puso en contacto con ella, su cuerpo se fue volando y salió por la puerta. Rodó hacia atrás y dolorosamente su espalda golpeó las paredes de piedra. El resto de la hermandad salió por la puerta.

"- Por favor, Natsu ... -" Ella gritó mientras Natsu se le acercaba con fuego en su puño. Mientras se acercaba, Lucy se tambaleó y retrocedió.

"- Natsu por favor! Estoy em-Ahhhh! -" Ella gritó. Natsu le tendió la muñeca y la quemó con el fuego.

"- Estoy que Lucy!? -"

"- Estoy embarazada! -" Ella gritó. Natsu inmediatamente se detuvo y miró en estado de shock y junto con el resto del gremio. " -... Con tu hijo -" terminó débilmente.

"- No lo creo -" Murmuró.

"- Natsu -" Ella trató de colocar su quemada mano en el hombro de él, pero este la repelió.

"- Yo no te creo! -" Natsu rugió y le dio una bofetada.

"- Realmente Lucy, eso es un patético intento de salvarse a sí mismo... - " Se oyó una voz lejana. Todas las cabezas se volvieron y vieron Lisanna, con vendas en los brazos y las piernas, arrastrándose con una sonrisa.

"- Todo el mundo sabe que yo soy la que estaba embarazada del hijo de Natsu -" Ella dijo. Lucy miró con horror.

"- Así es Lucy, Lisanna está embarazada de Natsu -" Erza dice y entrecerró los ojos hacia Lucy. "- … lo que casi matas -" Ella murmuró sombríamente.

Lucy se quedó en estado de shock, a pesar del gran dolor que tuvo que soportar, ella se paró y tomó la mano de Natsu. Se dejó caer de rodillas y suplicó a Natsu.

"- Natsu! Por favor, yo no le hice nada a Lisanna, lo juro -" pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Natsu la apartó. Ella aterrizó dolorosamente en el duro suelo pedregoso. Lisanna se estrechó en los brazos de Natsu y lloró en su pecho. Natsu mantuvo su mirada iracundo a Lucy.

"- Oh Natsu, no puedo creer que Lucy hiciera eso -" Ella gritaba falsamente. "- Pensé que podríamos ser _amigas -_"

Natsu frotó el hombro de su novia para consolarla.

"- No te preocupes Lis, Lucy es sólo un pedazo de basura que quería arruinar nuestra relación -" Natsu dijo sombríamente.

"- No Natsu, no entiendes, yo… -" Lucy intentó se acercarse sólo para encontrarlo formando un movimiento muy familiar y mortal. _¡No!_

"- FIRE DRAGON RUGIDO-!" Natsu rugió al disparar el ataque contra ella. Lucy cubrió protectoramente su vientre y bajó la cabeza. No le importaba si ella salía herida o quemada. Mientras su hijo _y ella misma_ viviera. Se estrelló contra una pared de ladrillo. Todo su cuerpo fue quemado y molido, su ropa estaba rota y algunos de sus huesos agrietados. Ella abrió los párpados y vio a Natsu sonriendo. Lisanna estaba a su lado sonriéndole como un gato de Cheshire.

"- Vete basura y nunca muestres tu cara en este gremio nunca más -" Natsu advirtió con una mirada fría y sin corazón. El resto del gremio empezó a tirar cosas a ella. Lucy se levantó y corrió lejos de ellos. Con su cuerpo dañado y manchado de sangre por todas partes, corrió hacia el bosque.

Después de horas y horas de correr sin interrupción con su dañado cuerpo, finalmente este cedió y cayó al suelo, fue en ese momento que vio dos pies que se aproximaban hacia ella. Era una chica que le sonrió. No pudo mantener los ojos abiertos y, poco después, Lucy cayó en el oscuro inconsciente.

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar su opinión, la primera vez es para aprender.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2: _

Levy, Wendy y Carla caminaban por las calles de Magnolia, en dirección al gremio.

"- Me pregunto si podríamos comprar algo para Lucy -" Wendy dijo alegremente. Levy sonrió y miró alrededor en busca de una tienda cercana. Una vez que la vio, tomó rápidamente a Wendy y la adentro a la tienda, dejando a una desconcertada exceed que solo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la tienda de regalos, Wendy y Levy discutían sobre qué regalo era mejor. Wendy tenía un peluche oso de peluche rosado lindo mientras Levy por otro lado, tenía una novela romántica.

"- No Wendy, ¿sabes cuánto ama Lucy las novelas románticas -" Levy dijo y abrazaba la novela. Wendy hizo un mohín.

"- Pero este oso de peluche es más lindo que una novela -" Wendy replicó tratando de defender el juguete. Carla miraba inexpresivamente mientras se tomaba un té (que misteriosamente apareció). Carla vio a su alrededor y se percató que la gente miraba la pequeña discusión de las chicas. Carla se sonrojó de vergüenza por lo que decidió detener la 'llamada' lucha.

Wendy y Levy, por el contrario, decidieron actuar a lo infantil y se tiraron de los pelos. Carla voló entre ellas y las empujó a un lado. Los ojos de Wendy quedaron cómicamente girando mientras Levy limpiaba sus gafas.

Carla se cruzó de brazos y dijo

"- En lugar de actuar como niñas de dos años y avergonzarme, ¿por qué no buscas algo _útil_ en que ambas estén de acuerdo? -" sugirió mientras miraba a las dos chicas.

"- Sí Carla -" Ellas murmuraban. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Carla mientras volaba de vuelta a donde estaba sentada antes y volvió a su dulce hora del té.

Minutos más tarde, las chicas regresaron con un regalo que habían escogido.

"- Mira Carla, hemos decidido comprar esto -" Wendy dijo alegremente. Carla miró asombrada el regalo. Era un collar con un cristal de color púrpura, se veía hermoso.

"- Pensamos que es bastante, así que compramos esto-" Dijo Levy. Carla asintió mientras iban al cajero para comprarlo.

Cuando estaban a punto de pasar por el apartamento de Lucy con el regalo ya comprado, se detuvieron al ver una figura femenina que saltaba desde la ventana de Lucy. El trío se escondió detrás de un edificio al ver la figura. Él / Ella llevaba una chaqueta de trinchera y un sombrero marrón para ocultar su identidad. Por desgracia para él / ella, cuando su sombrero salió volando, dejó al descubierto _su_ identidad. El trío que seguía escondido detrás de un edificio cercano se encontraba en shock al ver que era _ella_. _Lisanna!_ Todas pensaban al mismo tiempo. Lisanna rápidamente cogió su sombrero y se fue.

"- Lisanna! ¿Pero por qué? -" Levy se perdió en sus palabras.

"- No puede ser, no fue Lisanna la que nos dijo ayer que ella estaba embarazada? -" Wendy preguntó confundida.

Flashback

* Lucy estaba en una misión en solitario, por lo tanto ella no sabía que Lisanna estaba embarazada *

_"- Natsu! -"__Lisanna gritó al entrar al gremio.__Natsu le dio la bienvenida con un abrazo._

_"- ¿Qué pasa Lisanna? -"__Natsu le preguntó amorosamente.__Lisanna le guiñó un ojo._

_"- Todo el mundo! Tengo un anuncio -"__Ella gritó en voz alta.__Todo el mundo dio su atención hacia Lisanna, incluyendo al Maestro._

_"- Estoy embarazada de Natsu!- "__Ella gritó. A todo el mundo se le cayó la mandíbula, mientras que los bebedores escupieron su bebida.__Natsu abrió los ojos a Lisanna.__No podía creer que estaba a punto de convertirse en un padre con la mujer que_ amaba_.__Natsu inmediatamente la envolvió con un abrazo amoroso._

_Lisanna sonrió en silencio, no podía creer que su plan funcionó.__Ella había estado tratando de echar a Lucy de Fairy Tail desde que regresó de 'Edolas'.__Había sido muy celosa de Lucy en Edolas porque estaba cerca del Edolas Natsu, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto porque, seamos realistas, Edo-Lucy puede ser más aterradora que Erza cuando está enojada.__Cuando Lisanna logró volver a Eathland, trazó cuidadosamente un plan maestro para eliminar a Lucy de Fairy Tail.__En primer lugar, hizo que Natsu junto con el resto del gremio ignorara a Lucy.__Estaba claro que todo iba bien al ver a Lucy rompiéndose cada vez que los vio juntos.__Ella también le dijo a Natsu que Lucy era un muy débil, he hizo a Natsu echar a Lucy de su equipo.__Ella también espiaba a Lucy, cada movimiento, a excepción de cuando ella está en sus misiones.__Sintió una amenaza cuando sospechó que Lucy podría estar embarazada cuando la vio contantemente con náuseas y vómitos.__Sabía que Lucy se había llevado a Natsu a casa cuando él estaba borracho hace tres semanas.__Su sospecha se confirmó cuando sintió un pequeño y casi desapercibido golpe en el vientre de Lucy cuando "accidentalmente" la empujó por el vientre.__A partir de ese momento, trazó cuidadosamente un plan para que Lucy se fuera antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba embarazada.__Tenía una trama, le diría a Natsu que estaba 'embarazada con el hijo de Natsu'.__Entonces, se lastimaría a sí misma y he iría al hospital, cuando Natsu y su equipo preguntaran, ella culparía a Lucy.__Estaba segura de que esta vez la echarían para siempre.__ T__ambién planeó que después de que Lucy se fuera, ella diría que tuvo un "aborto involuntario" resultado del 'ataque' de Lucy.__Sabía que Natsu estaría devastado, pero no le importaba, siempre y cuando ella tuviera a "su" Natsu para ella sola_

_En algún lugar de la esquina, Levy y Gajeel observaban con cautela ya que todo el gremio felicitó a la pareja._ 'Hay algo raro en esto'. _Pensó Levy._

Fin Flashback y la explicación de la verdadera intención Lisanna

"- Es muy raro, ¿por qué iba a estar en la ventana de Lucy? -" Wendy se preguntó. Carla trató de pensar en ello.

"- ¿No debería una mujer embarazada descansar y no saltar desde la ventana de alguien? -" Preguntó Levy.

"- No lo sé, pero hay muchas cosas fuera de lugar, deberíamos investigar -" dijo Carla determinadamente. El trío asintió y siguió el olor de Lisanna. Por suerte, Wendy fue capaz de recoger el olor débil de Lisanna aunque su habilidad de detección no fuera tan buena como la de Natsu.

Siguieron a Lisanna hasta una fábrica de madera vieja y abandonada. En silencio, siguieron a Lisanna dentro y se quedaron cerca una de otras para no perderse.

"- Pronto desaparecerá la existencia de Lucy de Fairy tail y nadie se interpondrá entre mí… " Lisanna cogió una foto de Natsu y de ella misma cuando eran jóvenes. "- …Y Natsu -" Ella gritó de alegría.

El trío estaba totalmente sorprendido por esto. Nunca pensaron que Lisanna podría ser tan ... _psycho_.

"- Tenemos que decirle a Natsu -" le susurró Wendy a Carla y Levy. Ambas asintieron. Cuando estaban a punto de irse, Wendy golpeó accidentalmente un barril revelando su escondite. El ojo de Lisanna se lanzó sobre ellas cuando trataban de hacer su escape. La boca de Lisanna formó una sonrisa malvada mientras mira al trío escapando. Bajó la mano junto a un barril y cantó una forma de magia.

"Inanimate Take Over!" Ella cantó e inmediatamente el cañón brilló con una luz brillante y un sello se formó encima, se elevó y una criatura bestial comenzó a tener lugar. Tenía dos cuernos del diablo, dientes parecidos a colmillos fuerte y enorme cuerpo abultado, algo así como cuando Elfman utiliza su magia beast take over.

"- Atrápalas -" Lisanna ordenó a la bestia. La bestia gritó y persiguió al trío.

"- Ahora, es hora de un poco de acción -" Lissana sonrió y se fue. Se transformó en una versión magullado y ensangrentado de sí misma mientras salía de la fábrica.

"- Date prisa Wendy! -" Carla gritó al ver como Wendy empezaba a jadear y perder su velocidad. Un lejano gritó fue escuchado por los sensibles oídos de la dragona del cielo, lo que la hizo alarmarse.

"- ¿Qué pasa? -" Preguntó Levy.

"- Escuché algo, y te puedo decir que no es bueno -" Wendy dijo con preocupación. El feroz rugido se hizo más fuerte. Como se sentían fuertes pisadas que se arrastraban, se volvieron y vieron una bestia persiguiéndolas.

Wendy Levy y gritaron asustadas mientras Carla les ordenó que corrieran más rápido. " - ¡Más rápido! -"

Wendy se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a la bestia. Ella inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y rugió hacia fuera.

"- Sky dragon roar! -" Ella gritó mientras se desató una increíble cantidad de aire. El ataque fue fuerte, pero la bestia logra evitarlo. Saltó y aterrizó en Wendy, dejándola inconsciente.

"- Wendy! -" Carla gritó. Levy forma la palabra de FUEGO en el aire y la entidad fuego atacó a la bestia, pero logró esquivarlo. La bestia se lanzó sobre Carla y Levy dejándolas inconscientes.

"- Despierten mocosas ... -" Se escuchó una suave voz. El trío abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que se encontraban en una habitación desconocida. Se sentían atrapadas por encima del suelo, y notaron que sus manos estaban atadas en la espalda con una cuerda.

"- Caray ... ustedes parecen unas plagas por lo molesto -" Sus ojos se alzaron a la persona que hablaba. Vieron Lisanna sentada en un barril, jugando con sus uñas.

"- ¡Tú! ¿Qué piensas hacerle a Lucy? -" Levy demandó. Lisanna sonrió.

"- Oh, yo sólo voy a conseguir que Fairy Tail eche a Lucy" Ella dijo casualmente. Los ojos de las chicas se agrandaron.

"- ¿Pero por qué? -" Wendy exclamó con los ojos llorosos. Lisanna se quedó en silencio.

"- ¿Por qué, preguntas? Porque ella tomó todo lo que era mío! -" Ella gritó. Lisanna recobró la compostura y continuó. "- Ella tomó Natsu lejos de mí, y eso es inaceptable."

"- ¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a ella! Te detendremos, psicópata! -" Wendy gruñó con ira. Lisanna no mostró ningún signo de temblor por la amenaza de la pequeña.

"- Vamos a ver, después de que haya terminado con Lucy, ustedes seguirán. Ah, y no se molestan en tratar de liberarse. Esa cuerda es a prueba de magia." Ella dijo y formó un gesto con su mano.

"- Apariencia Take Over -". Ella dijo, y todo su cuerpo cambió. Estaba cubierta con vendas en sus brazos y piernas y se retiró del edificio, dejando al trío colgando por encima del suelo con cuerdas a prueba de magia.

"- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -" Wendy exclamó. "- Tenemos que decirle a Natsu y los demás -"

"- No puedo materializar mis alas. Estas cuerdas me impiden usar mi magia! -" Carla luchaba por liberarse de las cuerdas.

Levy intentaba pensar en una forma para librarse. '_Dijo que la cuerda es a prueba de la magia lo que significa-lo tengo!'_

"- ¿Qué pasa Levy? -" Preguntó Wendy.

"- Ya lo tengo. Esta cuerda es una prueba mágica ¿verdad?- " Wendy y Carla asintieron con la cabeza, sin saber qué significaba eso para Levy.

"- No podemos destruir las cuerdas con la magia, pero podemos hacerlo con algo no mágico." Levy intentó darles la pista. Wendy y Carla abrieron los ojos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que quería decir. "- El cristal del collar! Uno de sus lados en algo filoso" -

"- Precisamente, ahora Wendy, intenta oscilar hacia mi bolso y coge el cristal -" Levy dijó. Wendy forzó su cuerpo inclinándose hacia la bolsa de Levy que aún estaba a su lado. Después de unos minutos, se las arregló para agarrar la bolsa de Levi. Con cuidado, a través de la cuerda floja, buscó el cristal dentro de la bolsa.

"- Date prisa Wendy ." Dijo Carla.

Wendy buscó hasta el fondo y finalmente tocó algo afilado. _El cristal!_ Mentalmente vitoreó. Lo sacó de la bolsa, con cuidado de no dejarlo caer. Trató de cortar a través de las cuerdas, pero no pasó nada. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez se cortó más, hasta que se escuchó un sonido de rasgadura. Al caer al suelo, sopló una ráfaga de aire para amortiguar la caída.

"- Lo hice! -" Ella aplaudió. Levy y Carla sonrieron.

"- Buena trabajo Wendy, ahora tíralo hacia a mí -" Dijo Carla. Wendy cuidadosamente dirigió el cristal hacia la exceed, esta lo logró agarrarlo y desatarse, materializó sus alas antes de llegar al suelo y se acercó a Levy. Carla cortó la cuerda y finalmente las tres estaban libres. Salieron corriendo del almacén directamente hacia el gremio. Sólo esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

_¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto?_ Carla voló con preocupación.

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Lucy yacía inconsciente en el suelo mientras una silueta se acercaba a ella. Una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos rojizos miraba a la pobre chica. La chica tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro cuando vio la condición de Lucy.

_Te he encontrado, yo te ayudaré Lucy Heartphilia, la Corona culpable 'Guilty Crown' te ayudará, protegerá y guiará_. Pensó.

Mientras tanto, Levy, Wendy y Carla estaban a pocas cuadras del gremio. Habían pasado por el apartamento de Lucy sólo para descubrir que estaba vacío. Se fueron devastadas ya que sabían que era demasiado tarde, pero no era demasiado tarde para dejar al descubierto a Lisanna al mundo.

De vuelta en el gremio, los magos estaban celebrando la partida de la "bruja". Cana se estaba ahogando en su tierra del alcohol, Erza y Bisca estaban charlando sobre su diferente magia requip, Gray estaba tratando de evitar Juvia y Lisanna fue felizmente abrazada por Natsu, este intentó colocar su mano sobre el vientre de Lisanna, esta le desvió la mano, él frunció sus ojos.

"- ¿Qué pasa liss? ¿por qué no me dejas sentir a mi Igneel? -" Natsu preguntó preocupado. Lisanna dio una sonrisa tímida.

"Bueno, Lucy tenía-um ... me golpeó en el vientre tan duro. Yo… Todavía me duele." Lisanna trató de encubrirlo. Natsu gruñó al escuchar el nombre de Lucy. No podía creer que casi perdió a su pequeño 'Igneel' debido a su llamada nakama. Si supiera la verdad.

De repente, las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando al descubierto al trío que deberían de estar amarradas, se acercaron rodeadas con un aura oscura visible. Esto hizo que todos los miembros del gremio, en especial lisanna, las miran shock. _¿Qué ha pasado?__Pensé que las cuerdas eran a prueba de magia!_ Ella gritó mentalmente.

Lo primero que hizo Levy fue escanear la habitación para ver si por casualidad, Lucy estaba allí. Para su decepción, se equivoca. Lucy realmente se había ido.

"- ¿Dónde está Lucy? -" Levy pidió saber con ojos llorosos. Ella no podía aceptar que su mejor amiga se había ido y todo por culpa de _ella._

"- La echamos -" Un miembro desconocido, dijo en voz alta desde la parte posterior del gremio, lo suficientemente fuerte para Levy para escucharlo alto y claro. Levy miró hacia abajo y una sombra nubló sus ojos. Levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás en el gremio, todos en el gremio quedaron en shock, Levy mostraba unos ojos fríos y sin corazón.

"- Fire Solid! -" Ella gritó cuando haciendo que la palabra FUEGO apareciera en el aire y atacara al miembro desconocido. La intensidad del ataque era fuerte, casi tan fuerte como el rugido de dragón de fuego de Natsu.

"- Levy... -" Gajeel tartamudeó. _¿Qué pasó con mi pequeño Levy ..._ pensó con tristeza. Él ya sabía la respuesta.

"- GRACIAS! -" Carla y Wendy gritaron al mismo tiempo, al entrar en el gremio y vieron a Lisanna, con la mano de Natsu envuelta protectoramente a su alrededor.

"- ¿Cuál es el significado de esto!? -" exigió Erza , reequipo a su famosa armadura Heaven Wheel. Gray estaba en posición, así como el resto del guild.

"- No puedo creer que la hayan expulsado!- " Levy lloró.

"- Pero ella se lo merecía! Después de lo que le había hecho a Lisanna!- " Natsu rugió y envolvió protectoramente con su mano la cintura de Lisanna. Esta sabía que estaba en problemas, si Natsu se enteraba, era seguro que la dejaría, _Dammit!_ Si el gremio se enteraba… no podía pensar en las horribles cosas que podrían hacer con ella.

"- Lo que Lucy ha hecho a Lisanna? Realmente, es lo que ha hecho Lissana con ella! -" Levy demandó. Y añadió "- Es Lisanna que la debería haber sido expulsado, no Lucy! -"

Mientras tanto, en el bosque.

La pelirosada se alegró al haber encontrado a la persona que había estado buscando, pero estaba triste porque tenía que verla toda ensangrentada y con moretones. La chica puso sus manos en la parte superior de la cabeza de Lucy y dejó actuar su magia, cerró sus ojos y sus manos comenzaron a brillar con una luz azul-morada brillante. _¡No!_ Pensó mientras los recuerdos de Lucy comenzaban a aparecer en su mente. Ella lo vio todo, vio el dolor de Lucy, el dolor que tuvo que pasar, la traición que tuvo que enfrentar. La mujer se puso tensa y terminó su magia. De repente abrió sus ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

"- Esto va a ser difícil, pero Lucy te ayudaré... soy solo una proyección astral residuo de otra dimensión, mi magia no sirve salvo para ti, el Guilty Crown te lo daré, te haré fuerte –" dijo la chica mientras seguía llorando y volviendo a curar las heridas de Lucy, a la vez que de poco a poco pasaba su magia.

De vuelta en el gremio, el ambiente se puso aún más tenso cuando las dos partes diferentes estaban en el borde de una batalla fea.

"- ¿Qué quieres decir, deberíamos echar a Lisanna! -" Gray frunció el ceño. Y añadió "- Después de todo, Lucy empezó al atacar a Lisanna! -"

"- No Gray, tú no entiendes. Ninguno de ustedes sabe realmente el hecho! -" Esta vez, fue Wendy quien gritó.

"- ¿No lo ves! Lucy ha envenenado tu mente! Lisanna está embarazada por los cielos -"

"- No Natsu! Tu estás mal! Lisanna está mintiendo, ella ni siquiera embarazada! -" Carla le cortó y señaló Lisanna. Todo el mundo se sorprendió. El gremio comenzó a murmurar acerca de la declaración.

_Es evidente que las tres están mintiendo ..._

_Si eso es cierto, hemos cometido un gran error ..._

_No!__Eso no puede estar bien ..._

"- ¿Qué quieres decir de que Lisanna no está embarazada!- " Natsu dio un paso adelante con las llamas alrededor de su puño.

"- Lo que quería decir era que Lisanna no está embarazada, _en absoluto!_ Ella estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que está embarazada. Tienes que creerme! -" Levy se lamentó. Lisanna estaba temblando de miedo. Ella sabía que tenía que actuar con algo, entonces ... algo salió de su mente. Era su última oportunidad para cubrir su mentira.

"- Levy... -" Ella dijo en silencio. Levy miró inmediatamente a ella

"- ¿Por qué? -" Ella se acercó y lloró falsamente, con la esperanza de que el gremio se apiadara de su acto.

"- ¿Qué quieres psicópata!? -" Gritó Levy.

Lisanna seguía con sus lágrimas falsas paseando por sus mejillas. Todo el gremio se enamoró de su acto y miró al trío (Levy, Wendy y Carla)

"- ¿Por qué me odias tanto Levy? -" Ella preguntó con inocencia. Wendy y Carla jadearon con horror, sabían lo que Lisanna estaba tratando de hacer. Quería ganar el corazón del gremio.

"- Basta Lisanna! -" Levy lloró.

"- Para tú! -" Natsu rugió. "- ¿No puedes ver que Lisanna está sufriendo?! -"

"- Pero, pero ...-" Levy sorprendió.

"- Oe Salamander no le hables así a Levy –" dijo Gajeel irritado con el tono de voz del pelirosa

Lisanna sonrió en silencio, sabía que se había ganado a Natsu y al resto del gremio. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudiera deponer el resto de las plagas.

"- Detengan esto de una vez! -" Una voz retumbó de la nada. Todo el mundo buscó en el origen de la voz. Todos los ojos se posaron en el pequeño hombre que estaba de pie frente a la dañada puerta del gremio. Era el Master, y el hombre que estaba a su lado era el mago más fuerte del gremio, Gildarts ... que tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"- Me fui por un día y esto sucedió! -" Rugió, apuntando sus dedos hacia todas las direcciones. "- Y lo peor de todo, le dieron la espalda a un miembro de la familia y lo han echado! -" Añadió.

"- Pero Maestro, Lucy es el único culpable de esta situación, le ha hecho daño a Lis… -"

"- Silencio! -" Titania fue interrumpida por la voz de su Maestro.

"- Todos ustedes son demasiado rápidos para juzgar a una persona sin investigar la situación!-" El Maestro irritado "- Ahora Team Natsu, ¿cuándo escucharon hablar de este incidente 'Lucy ataca Lisanna'? -" Preguntó el Maestro. Él sabía muy bien que Lisanna estaba mintiendo y ahora ella estaba nerviosa. No hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de ir en contra del maestro.

"El médico nos llamó en la tarde diciendo que Lissana estaba en el hospital. Cuando llegamos allí, la vimos magullada y vendada. Ella dijo que fue Lucy, la que hizo eso a ella -" Natsu murmuró en la última parte. _Eres una buena actriz Lisanna ..._ El maestro pensó.

"- Hmm ... si lo que dijo correcto -" El Maestro hizo una pausa, "- Entonces ustedes están mal -" Afirmó con la mirada.

"- ¿Q-qué quieres decir Master? -" Esta vez fue Mirajane.

"- Bien Lisanna, sabes podrías llegar a ser una gran actriz algún día." El Maestro dijo con aire de suficiencia, haciendo sentir a Lisanna sus nervios destrozados. La expresión de suficiencia del Maestro se volvió hacia una mirada fría piedra. " -...Pero a partir de hoy, te prohibió estar en Fairy Tail y nunca volverás."

"- QUÉ! -" Todo el gremio se sorprendió, pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que Lisanna en sí misma.

"- ¡Maestro! ¡Esto es ridículo! -"

"- Eso es ridículo! Les diré lo que es ridículo, Lisanna ha mentido y todos ustedes se lo creyeron! -" Hizo una pausa y suspiró. "Lisanna pudo haber engañado a todos, pero yo sabía que algo estaba mal en el momento que anunció que estaba embarazada de ayer - y no soy el único que tenía esa sensación." Miró a Levy, Gajeel, Wendy y Carla - quien regresó el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza. "Como un maestro y un padre, yo sería feliz con mis hijos, pero tenía que estar seguro. Así que esta noche, me tomé la libertad de revisar el historial del hospital para conseguir un poco más de información sobre tu salud Lissana, ahora lo que más me sorprendió en el hospital fue que… "El maestro miró a Lisanna." No había registros de un ingreso a un hospital ni había una anotación de 'embarazo'. Incluso me propusieron felizmente hacer una re-verificación y todavía estoy a la espera de sus resultados -" a todos se les cayeron sus mandíbulas.

"- Pero… el doctor dijo... -" Erza estaba sin palabras. No podía pensar en la idea de Lisanna mintiendo, _mintiendo a Natsu._

"- Yo no sé sobre el médico, pero he comprobado todos los hospitales, clínicas e incluso Polyushka pero ninguno de ellos tenía antecedentes de Lisanna -" Explicó. Natsu no podía hacer otra cosa, quedó en estado de shock. _El maestro tenía razón en una cosa, si Lisanna había sido admitido en el hospital, seguramente hay un registro de esto ..._ pensó lógicamente. Pero que no tenía sentido, ellos habían ido al hospital y _vieron a_ Lissana malherida.

Lisanna sudaba copiosamente por su nerviosismo. Recordó que había usado su magia inanimada para convertir algo inanimado en un doctor humano. Ella pensó que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección pero el destino demostró que estaba equivocada. Se sentó nerviosamente, todo está cayendo miserablemente. _¿Qué había salido mal?_ Chilló mentalmente.

Mientras todo el mundo estaba ocupado con todas las conmociones, Lisanna se aprovechó de la situación para tratar de escapar.

"- ¿Y de dónde crees que vas? -" Sintió una mano agarrando su codo cuando estaba a punto de correr por su vida, para su horror, era Gildarts, con su firme sonrisa. Él la echó al centro donde todo el mundo podía ver su vergonzoso acto. Tropezó y cayó delante del maestro.

En ese momento, un gato azul volando entró con una cara triste.

"- Happy... -" Natsu tartamudeó.

"- ¿Alguna noticia Happy? -" Preguntó el Maestro.

"- No Señor, no hay registros al respecto Maestro -" dijo Happy, mientras lanzaba una mirada a Lisanna.

"- Ve todo el mundo! Demuestra que Lisanna está claramente mintiendo, ahora será mejor que les digas la verdad Lisanna –" El Maestro dijo con gravedad. Lisanna tartamudeaba, realmente estaba en una encrucijada.

"- Maestro ... por favor, está todo mal! Estoy muy embarazada! -" Ella gimió en su último intento de escapar de esto.

"- Lisanna! Deja esto de una vez. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos Lisanna, ¿te diste cuenta de lo que has hecho, tú has hecho a una de _mis hijas_ sufrir semejante traición que claramente no se merecía. Y, además, ¿crees que puedas engañar a un _maestro_ como yo? Si estuvieras realmente embarazada _de Natsu_, este podría sentir un segundo desarrollo de magia dentro de ti -" Afirmó, esto a Erza la sorprendió. _¡Por supuesto!__¿Por qué no pensé en eso!_

"- Admítelo Lisanna! -" El Maestro ordenó.

"- ¡Muy bien! Mentí!- " Ella admitió en voz alta. Todo el mundo estaba muerto en silencio. Nadie se atrevió a habló después de su confesión. Natsu sentía lágrimas pasear por la cara, la sensación de pesar lo dominó. _No. .. No!__NO!._

"- ¡NO! -" Rugió. "- Lisanna, ¿cómo pudiste? -" Lloró. Se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a sollozar.

Todo el mundo miró hacia abajo con vergüenza. Erza y Gray no podían parar sus lágrimas. No podían creer que habían dado la espalda a su verdadera _nakama,_ su hermana rubia adorable que les animaba cada vez había una baja.

"- Natsu ... tienes que entender que lo hice porque te amo, esa basura rubia trató de alejarte de mí por favor -!" PANG! Una impresión roja de una mano estaba impresa en su mejilla. Lisanna contempló horrorizada cómo su propia _hermana_ la había abofeteado.

"- Mira-nee... -" Ella susurró en voz baja mientras se frotaba la mejilla adolorida.

"- NO MIRA-NEE !- " Mirajane ladró, estaba en su modo Soul Satan mientras miraba a su hermana profundamente a los ojos.

"- ¿Cómo has hecho que traicione a mi nakama! Tú has causado dolor a todos nuestros amigos! -" Ella lloró.

"- Lisanna... -" La voz de Natsu se desvaneció. Él la miró con asco puro. Ella se asustó. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, apretando el puño.

"- Natsu, por favor ... Lo hice por nosotros ... -" Ella sollozó. Natsu no le importaba. Él estaba enojado, por haberle mentido y estaba enojado consigo mismo, por fin había entendido que la chica que se escapó, la chica que traicionó, _la chica que realmente lleva a su hijo, ..._ era la chica que había _amado.__¿POR QUÉ!__¿POR QUÉ AHORA!_ Natsu gritó mentalmente. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes! ¿Por qué ahora?

"- Natsu! Por favor, escúchame. Ella estaba en nuestro camino, estamos hechos el uno para el otro! Estuvimos -"

"- ¡Cállate! -" Rugió. Llevó sus manos en el aire, dispuesto a darle una bofetada. Lisanna vio esto y se preparó, pero no sintió ningún contacto. Levantó la vista y vio a Natsu llorando, apretando el puño.

"- ¡Fuera ... -" Él masculló bajo su sollozo. Los ojos de lisanna se agrandaron. _¡No!__No!__! NO_ Ella gritó mentalmente.

"- Natsu! ¡No! ¡Por favor! -" gimió. Ella levantó la vista al resto del gremio. "- No! Esto no es justo! -"

"Yo creo que es más que justo Lisanna. Me alegro de decir que yo, el Maestro de Fairy Tail oficialmente te prohíbo la permanencia y futuras entradas a de Fairy Tail. Tu marca del gremio deberá desaparecer al momento en que abandones el gremio. Jamás volverás a poner un pie aquí ¿me oyes? -" El Maestro miró. Añadió. "- Pensé que lo sabías Lisanna, que la primera regla es prohibido hacer daño a su nakama. Deberías avergonzarte de ti misma, _Lucy_ te vio como su nakama, y así es como tú la tratas a ella? FUERA -" Ella se levantó bruscamente y corrió fuera del gremio.

Es verdad, el momento en que cruzó las puertas, la marca comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. Miró a lo que solía ser su familia y sonrió.

"- Que te jodan gremio patético! Voy a tener mi venganza, ya verás! Fairy Tail no va a durar tanto tiempo, siempre y cuando yo esté aquí! -" Ella gritó y cuando terminó, su marca de gremio había desaparecido por completo. Con una última mirada, salió de allí.

Cuando se fue, Mirajane cayó en los brazos de su hermano pequeño mientras lloraba. El resto se miraba con vergüenza, especialmente Erza y Gray. No podían creer lo que habían hecho a Lucy. La habían arruinado, y lo peor, mientras estaba embarazada. Si Lucy tuvo un aborto involuntario, sería su culpa.

"- Lucy ... -" Natsu sollozó, y luego salió corriendo del gremio.

"- Natsu! -" Gray y Erza le gritaron mientras lo seguía. Ellos sabían dónde se dirigía.

Natsu corrió tan rápido como pudo a casa de Lucy y encontró la puerta cerrada con llave. Irrumpió en buscar el más mínimo indicio de la rubia, pero no hay nadie allí, y él lo sabía. Mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación de Lucy, sintió algo en el suelo. Miró hacia abajo y vio a un dispositivo de color rosa con dos líneas en su pantalla. Lo cogió, supo exactamente lo que el dispositivo significaba. _¡No!__Es-Entonces es cierto._ "- AHH! -" Gritó mientras caía de rodillas, con la cabeza hacia abajo sollozando. Sintió que una mano le tocó el hombro. Miró hacia arriba y vio a sus compañeros de equipo que lo miraban con tristeza y pesar en sus rostros. El equipo se quedó en el apartamento de Lucy por un rato, llorando por ella.

Mientras tanto, Lucy estaba a salvo en una vieja casa de campo en el interior del bosque de Magnolia. Ella se había recuperado por completo, gracias a la chica pelirosa. Se abrió la puerta y la pelirosa la miró con una sonrisa.

"- ¿Te has despertado ya? -" Ella le preguntó a Lucy, al no recibir respuesta la chica suspiró. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina, oyó que algo se movía. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Lucy moviéndose un poco. Ella sonrió ante esto.

Los ojos de Lucy empezaron a abrirse lentamente a medida que se despertaba encontrándose en un lugar desconocido. La cabeza le palpitaba y sentía cansancio por todo el cuerpo.

"- ¿Dónde estoy? -" Ella preguntó, frotándose la frente.

"- Descansa Lucy -" Dijo la pelirosa. Para Lucy, esa voz fue muy cálida. Miró a la chica y no se le hizo nada familiar pero le inspiraba confianza. "- Ha sido bastante duro Lucy, yo soy Inori Yuzuriha, y cuidaré de ti" respondió con una cálida sonrisa la pelirosa.

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Inori es un personaje de Guilty Crown, así es ella para las que no la conocen fs71/i/2012/274/2/6/inori_yuzuriha_pvc_by_good_smi le_company_by_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_6 años después del incidente…_

"- Ni se te ocurra seguirme Haru! -" dijo una mujer de rubios cabellos que le caían hasta su cintura y una mirada chocolate firme .

"- Pero mamá esto en injusto! Yo quiero ir contigo!-" gritaba y pataleaba un niño de alborotados cabellos rubios y ojos verdosos oscuros.

"- No Haru, no puedes ir, ni siquiera voy de misión, tengo que ir a hablar con el alcalde para intentar justificar lo que le hiciste a la plaza de la ciudad, porque si es que se te ha olvidado, ayer destruiste y quemaste todo lo que encontraste a tu paso-" así la rubia dejo zanjado el tema.

"- Hey Lucy apresúrate! Ya vamos tarde y Sabertooth nunca llega tarde!-" gritó un rubio desde las puertas del gremio.

"- Ya voy Sting! Mira Haru volveré por la tarde, te parece? Quédate con Inori y no destruyas nada, nos vemos cielo-" dijo la rubia abrazando y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

"- Está bien mamá, vuelve pronto-" dijo sonriendo Haru, viendo como su madre se acercó a una pelirosa que se encontraba mirando por una ventana del gremio.

"- Inori-chan! Vamos a entrenar!-" dijo entusiasta el niño.

"- Está bien Haru-" dijo sonriendo al momento que tomaba la mano del pequeño y salían del gremio hacia el lugar de entrenamiento.

"- Nee ino-neesan, crees que mamá gane el concurso?-"

"- Por supuesto rosita-" y así, junto con las protestas del niño siguieron caminando.

Gremio Fairy Tail

Decir que este gremio es fuerte es poco, luego del incidente todos los miembros se enfocaron en hacer lo que mejor hacen, entrenar, pelear, destruir… Así es, luego de que Lucy se fuera, todos los miembros del gremio quedaron con un gran pesar, todos la daban por muerta, a excepción de Levy y Gajeel, los cuales habían seguido en contacto secreto con la rubia. Todo en Fairy Tail consistía en ser los mejores, por 5 años habían ganado el Daimato Embu, todos los años las competencias de Fantasia era más peleadas, y todos los años entrar a dar el examen de Clase-S era más difícil.

Producto del incidente de Lucy, todo rastro de posibles parejas había desaparecido, Juvia había dejado de perseguir a Gray, Erza ya no se veía tan seguido con Jerall, Evergreen tuvo miedo de continuar su relación con Elfman pero aun así salieron adelante. Happy se refugió en la casa de Carla y Wendy ya que Natsu se convirtió en un adicto al entrenamiento, las misiones y las peleas, ya no le prestaba atención así que decidió quedarse con las niñas. La pareja más sólida era Gajeel y Levy, no se separaron nunca más desde el incidente, si bien tenían años de noviazgo aún no pensaban en boda ni niños, solo entrenaban pero no al ritmo bestial de sus otros compañeros.

Esa mañana, como pocas veces se veía, estaban la mayoría de los miembros de FT, en pocas días empezaría el Daimato Embu, por ende tenían que estar todos para poder saber si eran los seleccionados para asistir este año, se rumoreaba que se aumentaría a 6 el número de concursantes por gremio, cosa que solo aumento la competencia en el gremio.

Como siempre Mirajane se encontraba en la barra, pero curiosamente se encontraba leyendo una revista, pero no era una simple revista como sorcer magazine, era la revista oficial del torneo con todas las bases y concursos, le había llegado hace pocos minutos y ya la tenía asombrada, fue en ese momento en que Levy le llamó la atención.

"- Neee Mira-san ¿Qué lees?-"

"- Levy! Me asustaste estaba concentrada, leo la revista oficial del torneo, ¿Por qué mejor no la lees tú con tus lentes de lectura veloz y nos la comentas al gremio?-"

"- Claro Mira, dame unos minutos-" La peliblanca asintió y le pasó la revista a Levy la cual inmediatamente comenzó su labor de lectura, transcurridos unos 3 minutos subió la vista muy sorprendida y emocionada "- Mira lo he terminado, ¿enviaste tu canción?-"

Campo de entrenamiento

"- Inori-san entrenemos la transportación que hace mi madre!"- gritaba alegremente Haru

La pelirosa lo miraba y pensaba una manera de disuadirlo, pero por su cabeza rondaba el hecho de que el niño ya estaba más grande e inquieto, a sus 5 años no había como pararlo, tendría que enseñarle esa técnica pronto y ante la insistencia del niño solo se limitó a decir:

"- Ok te enseñaré, pero si metes la pata será toda tu culpa, no quiero que Lucy se enoje, da miedo-" dijo Inori que tiritaba de solo pensar en una tortura por parte de la rubia.

El niño festejo y rió "-Inori-chan eres una proyección astral no creo que mi madre logre torturarte-"

"- No sabes de lo que es capaz-" dijo cabizbaja la pelirosa "- En fin, Haru pon atención, esta magia básicamente es magia de tu madre, tú solo vas a añadir un poco tu magia para activarla, comprendes-" el niño rápidamente asintió "- Como ya sabes, la única que puede transportarse espontáneamente es tu madre, pero ella diseñó estas lagrimas que sirven para el restos de los magos para transportarse a lugares donde previamente tu madre ha dejado un poco de magia, como por ejemplo una lacrima, o transportarte a donde está ella, entiendes?-"

"Mucha teoría… pero sí comprendo-" dijo Haru tratando de sonar lo más serio posible aun cuando su cara demostraba confusión.

Inori solo rió y añadió "- Bien, entonces si entiendes eso, y tienes un control decente de tu magia llegarás a algún lugar en donde no esté su madre, sino un lugar con una lacrima de ella… no quiero saber que te podría pasar si llegases cerca de tu madre-" ambos sintieron un escalofrío por sus espaldas "- Haru, acércate, toma la lacrima transportadora -"

El niño se acercó y tomó la lacrima, era una especie de cristal púrpura muy parecido a los que salían en los ataques de su madre "- y ahora qué hago?-" preguntó Haru con impaciencia.

Inori solo sonrió y dijo "- Respira, cierra los ojos, siente tu magia y busca alguna de las otras lacrimas de tu madre, espero que sea alguna-" Haru había desaparecido "… cercana" Inori no tenía idea a donde iría a para el rubio.

De vuelta a Fairy Tail

La peliblanca se sorprendió y asintió "- Claro Levy, pero hay que escuchar las demás canciones de los otros gremios para votar, mejor comuniquémosle a todos lo que dice en la revista"

"- Claro-" dijo alegremente la peliazul "- OIGAN IDIOTAS ESCUCHEN-" al instante todo el gremio se detuvo y prestó atención a la chica.

"- Está con un carácter terrible, cabeza de metal-"

"- Cállate Salamander, es la única manera de que pares de pelear con la princesa de hielo y que además todo el gremio la escuche"

"- BIEN! Hoy en la mañana llego la revista oficial con toda la información sobre el Daimatu Embu de este año, y se confirma lo que los rumores decían, serán 6 miembros este año…-" quiso seguir hablando pero una ola de gritos de expectación fueron más fuerte que su voz "- CALLENSE! Bien… otra cosa, este año hay un concurso para ver quién va a inaugurar el evento este año-"

"- Inaugurar? En qué sentido Levy-san?-" preguntó una emocionada Juvia

"- Cantando, el concurso se basa en canto, pocas personas lo sabían, y han sido seleccionados miembros de distintos gremios para participar, este concurso no va a interferir en los resultados finales del torneo, solo gana el individuo, y tenemos que votar como gremio-"

Ante esto todo los del gremio se miraron unos con otros, fue entonces cuando Gray habló "- Oe Levy, pero no es lógico que votaremos por Mira?-"

"- Bueno Gray, la verdad es que deberíamos escuchar a las canciones de los demás, tal vez hay alguien que cante mejor que yo? Espera un momento, cómo sabes que envié mi canción?-" preguntó curiosa Mirajane

El pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros y dijo "- Si no eres tu quien más? Flamita acaso?-"

"- Stripper bastardo quieres pelea?!-" gritó Natsu dispuesto a empezar a pelear cuando alguien pregunta

"- Levy cómo escucharemos las demás canciones?-" dijo Erza, tal interrogante fue apoyada por el resto del gremio.

"- La revista venía con estas lacrimas musicales, así intenten quedarse callados, escuchemos, votemos y sigamos en lo que estábamos antes de ser interrumpidos, de acuerdo?-" Dijo una sonriente Mirajane

Todo el gremio estuvo de acuerdo y comenzaron a escuchar las lacrimas, empezaron por la de Mira, la cual todas apoyaban y querían dar su voto, luego siguieron con la de Mermeid Heel, Quatro Puppy, Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus, pero ninguna de ellas era buena, o eran para la risa, como la canción que cantó Ichiya-san que solo decían _MEN_, o eran inservibles como la de Quatro Puppy que más parecía un grito de guerra.

Finalmente llegaron a la de Sabertooth, todos miraban esa lagrima esperando escuchar la voz de Sting y Rogue tratando de vocalizar o como mucho un Rap, es más, Natsu y Gajeel estaban preparando las bromas que le harían a los dragones gemelos cuando los vieran en el torneo en la capital. Levy ubicó la lacrima sobre la barra y está comenzó a funcionar, lo que escucharon los dejó atónitos, _eso que sonaba era un piano? _De pronto una voz femenina comenzó a cantar…

(Ojo esta es la canción www youtube com /watch?v=2YqEKRxZi7Q quien haya visto Guilty Crown sabrá que la canción no es tan aguda pero fue la única versión que logré encontrar)

Atónitos, eso era lo único que podía describir al gremio, en ese momento, nadie podía creer que esa canción les hubiera transmitido tanto, y Natsu extrañamente al escuchar su voz lo había relajado, definitivamente había algo en la voz de la cantante que era todo un misterio, _¿Quién era?_ Fue en ese momento que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Mira

"- Bien, creo que en esto Sabertooth tiene nuestro apoyo, o no chicos?-" preguntó ante la obvio respuesta que le dirían sus compañeros

"- AYE SIR -" tronó por todo el gremio seguido de murmullos_, ¿Cómo será ella? ¿Será tan linda como su voz?¿Como nunca la he visto antes? _Entre otros.

De pronto de la lacrima de Sabertooth comenzó a emanar un brillo morado que hizo que los del gremio desviaran la vista, una vez ida la molesta luz pudieron ver que en lugar de la lacrima había un niño de no más de 6 años, pero lo que dejó sin palabras a todos es que el niño era la viva imagen de Natsu pequeño, salvo que el niño era rubio.

"- Siiiiiiiiii! Lo logré! Inori-neesan lo logré! Me he salvado de encontrarme con el monstruo-" gritaba y vitoreaba el niño sobre la barra de Mira.

"- Ara ara, que enérgico eres, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-" pregunta la peliblanca intrigada y tratando de romper el silencio por parte de los del gremio.

El niño miró a la chica y le dijo "- Llegue usando una magia de mi madre! Y por suerte no me descubrió-" decía con alivio "- Por cierto mi nombre en Haru!-"

Fue en ese momento que Levy conectó todo, ella era la única, junto a Gajeel, que sabía del nombre del hijo de Natsu, miró a su novio que estaba tan impactado como ella, pero no se podían acercar al niño, este reconocería el olor de ellos, porque en dos ocasiones habían estado en contacto con Lucy, si el niño era un dragon slayer se daría cuenta y comenzaría un gran alboroto en el gremio, por ende decidieron retroceder cuidadosamente del campo visual y olfatorio del niño.

"- Así que usaste magia niño, de qué gremio eres?-" preguntó un curioso Natsu

Haru miró con recelo al pelirosado y solo dijo "-Sabertooth" tras esto se volvió a ver a Juvia y Wendy "- Tienen un bonito color de cabello señoritas-" a lo cual ellas se sonrojaron, pocas veces se veía un niño con tan buenos modales "- Señorita de la barra tiene algo de comer, usar magia abre mi apetito-" dijo con cara de niño bueno.

"- Awwwwwwwwwww-" se escuchó por todo el gremio cortesía de las féminas del gremio, todas se peleaban por pagarle su comida.

Mirajane fue y cogió el plato que había preparado para Natsu, si bien era grande no sabía cómo sería su apetito, lo tomó y lo llevó hacia donde estaba Haru, quien al ver el plato prácticamente salto sobre este y hasta allí llegaron los buenos modales, era igual de desastroso como Natsu al momento de comer, todo el gremio lo veía con una gotita de anime en su cabeza. En menos de lo que se pensaba terminó el plato y comenzó a beber su té con delicadeza, _Este niño es raro_ pensaban todos. De pronto vieron una luz como el brillo cuando apareció Haru y en medio del gremio dos siluetas fueron tomando forma.

"- Mamá!-" Saltó el niño desde la barra de Mira y se dirigió corriendo hacia una de las figuras, abriendo los brazos listo para abrazar.

"- Haruuuu-" Gritó una voz extrañamente familiar para Natsu, enfocó mejor su vista ya que la luz lo había afectado un poco, de pronto un olor a vainilla se agolpó en su nariz

"- Luce…-" fue lo único que salió de su boca al ver como la rubia abrazaba al niño, allí estaba su Lucy, a la cual dejó ir hace 6 años atrás, con su hijo.

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

La canción es del tráiler promocional del Ova de Guilty Crown Lost Christmas, se llama Planetes, es una canción de Supercell.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

"Luce…"

Impacto, eso era lo que describía la cara de los miembros del gremio en ese momento, nadie podía asimilar que frente a ellos estaba su antigua nakama, Lucy, abrazando al niño que había aparecido de la lacrima musical, nadie podía apartar la vista de ella, seguía tan hermosa como antes, pero tenía el pelo más largo, un rostro más maduro y se podía sentir que desprendía una gran cantidad de poder mágico, mejor dicho, un monstruoso nivel mágico.

Natsu no lo podía creer, allí estaba ella, estaba viva, por años pensó que había muerto junto con su hijo, pero no, allí estaba ella más hermosa que nunca y con su hijo en sus brazos, no sabía que fue ese sentimiento que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al ver esa imagen, _Culpa, Pena, Arrepentimiento y… Amor?_ Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que ni él sabía cómo identificar "_Lucy estás viva!"_ Era lo que más resonaba en su mente

La rubia aún no se percataba de donde se encontraba, solo estaba feliz de haber encontrado rápidamente a su hijo, sabía que debía de aprender su magia transporte, pero ella debía de enseñarle, así evitaría que llegase a lugares peligrosos pues en muchos de sus viajes a lugares extraños y a gremios oscuros había dejado algunas lacrimas, no quería ni pensar que hubiese pasado si Haru hubiese llegado a esos lugares.

Por suerte, y para alegría de la rubia, el niño estaba sano y salvo en sus brazos, ahora solo bastaba el castigo monstruoso, pero de eso se encargaría al llegar a casa. Fue así que por fin abrió sus ojos y levantó la mirada, quedando en shock, de todos los lugares a los que su hijo pudo llegar había llegado a su antiguo gremio, no sabía qué hacer, su mente y su cuerpo no le respondían, "_No! Qué hago? Necesito salir de aquí, aún no estoy preparada para verlos, pero no puedo moverme, mis pierna no me responden, no quiero estar aquí, no deben de saber de Haru" _gritaba mentalmente la rubia, mas no hubo respuesta de su cuerpo y solo veía horrorizada a los miembros del gremio.

"- Mama que bueno que llegaste! No me retes todo salió bien, llegue a un buen lugar-" decía alegremente Haru aún abrazando a su madre, hasta que se percató de la mirada perdida de Lucy "- Mami qué te pasa? Respóndeme? Mama?-" llamaba incesantemente Haru a su madre.

Natsu fue el primero en reaccionar, y dando un paso adelante dijo "- Lucy eres tú?-" ante esta pregunta Haru miró intrigado al pelirosa, "_Cómo sabe el nombre de mi madre, nunca se lo dije, será que él la conoce, pero no me da buena espina"_ pensaba el chico, volteó a ver a su madre y se encontró con la sorpresa de que el rostro de su progenitora estaba siendo surcado por innumerables lagrimas que no paraban de salir de los ojos chocolates de la rubia.

"- Mami no llores-" fue lo único que decía Haru, realmente no entendía en nada toda la situación.

De pronto, la otra figura que había aparecido junto a Lucy hablo "- Haru haz dado un susto de muerte a Lucy-" el gremio entero se volteó a ver de quien provenía la voz, Sting Eucliffe, que venía con una cara muy molesta, se acercó al niño y a su madre y dijo con voz elevada "- YAZUHARA INORI VEN!-" todo el gremio aún shockeado no entendía a quien había llamado Sting, fue en ese momento que una nueva luz púrpura se hizo presente dejando ver a una chica pelirosa y de ojos rojos, de no más de 15 años, vistiendo una extraña ropa roja y lo que realmente llamaba la atención era que la chica levitaba.

"- Dime Sting-" dijo la chica sin demostrar demasiados sentimientos.

"- Dame una lacrima de transporte y saca a Lucy y a Haru de aquí, llévalos a casa-" exigió Sting a la pelirosa, esta asintió y se acercó a la aún shockeada madre y a su hijo.

"- Lucy vamos a casa-" dijo Inori abrazando a la Heartphilia y al pequeño Haru, en ese momento desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, dejando a un Fairy Tail conmocionado y con muchas interrogantes en la cabeza, fue entonces que Sting miró al gremio y luego enfocó la vista en Natsu, se acercó a él y con una mirada seria habló.

"- Natsu, no se te ocurra acercarte a Haru ni a Lucy, no tienes ningún derecho a entrar en sus vidas-" dijo con una tensa calma.

Todos parpadearon, fue en eso que Erza salió de su estado y se pronunció "- Sting! Exijo saber desde cuando Lucy está con ustedes?! Por qué nunca nos dijeron que ella parte de Sabertooth?!-" y dando un paso reequipo una espada y le apuntó "- Respóndeme-" exigió titania.

Sting ni se inmutó "- Porque me exiges responderte? Después de todo ustedes fueron los que le dieron la espalda, no es de impresionar de que Blondie siendo maga se uniera a un gremio, solo les diré que si nunca les dije de que ella estaba en Sabertooth fue porque Lucy me lo pidió, es más cuando supe todo lo que había pasado con la rubia quise venir a golpearlos a todos junto con Rogue, pero fue ella quien nos detuvo-" respondió seriamente el rubio "- Bueno creo que es hora de irme, quiero ver el castigo que recibirá el enano-"

"- ESPERA!-" gritó un desesperado Natsu "- Haru, el niño rubio, es mi hijo?-" preguntó con una voz desesperada el pelirosa

Sting solo lo miró con odio, tomó la lacrima de transporte y la comenzó a accionar, pero antes de desaparecer dijo "- No te metas con mi familia-" y finalizando la frase desapareció.

Todo el gremio quedo congelado, en especial Natsu "_qué significaban esas palabras, su familia?, acaso el niño es de Sting, si bien es rubio como él hay algo que no encajaba, el olor, el niño tiene un leve olor a mí, mmm… o tal vez me confundí… odio pensar me duele la cabeza, No! Definitivamente ese niño es mi hijo, gracias al cielo que no está muerto, pero, Lucy no tenía ni una sola cicatriz en el rostro? Si mal recuerdo, y para mi pesar, escapó muy malherida, cómo es que no tiene ningún rastro de ello? Mmm… y a eso debo sumar que ella emanaba una gran cantidad de poder mágico… y sigue tan linda como antes, pero que dices Natsu?! Concéntrate! Debo saber que significan esas palabras de Sting! "_ los pensamientos de Natsu no paraba de darle vueltas en su cabeza, le iba a explotar, él no era de mucha lógica, él era una persona de más acción, y esta situación lo estaba complicando realmente.

"- Lucy-san está viva!-" decía una muy feliz Wendy "- Carla, viste! Te lo dije! Está viva y bien-" decía con una sonrisa en la boca hacia la exceed, esta también sonreía junto a Happy y Lily, ellos nunca habían dudado de Lucy y desde la partida de ella rezaban para que estuviera bien "- Levy-chan! Lucy está bien!-"

"- Sí Wendy, pero parece que se fue un poco shockeada-" dijo con un tono de preocupación la novia de Gajeel.

"- Sí tienes razón Levy-chan pero… -" no pudo seguir Wendy porque un olor se agolpó en su nariz, lagrimas, miró a su alrededor y vio a todos los del gremio llorando, todos los que habían golpeado y tratado duramente a la rubia ahora se encontraban llorando sin consuelo.

"- Lucy perdóname! Fui una estúpida, hice todo mal-" gritaba Erza desesperada.

"- Lucy tu oneechan Cana se equivocó, perdón!-" suplicaba una sobria Cana

"- Rubia cometí un terrible error-" decía cabizbajo Laxus

"- Lucy-san está viva! Que alegría-" decía una emocionada Juvia, quien a diferencia de los miembros que gritaban y lloraban con culpa, sonreía con una verdadera felicidad en el rostro, pues ella era una de las pocas personas del gremio que no había estado en el incidente, Juvia había ido de misión y al enterarse de lo ocurrido inundó el gremio entero, y por primera vez golpeó severamente a Natsu e increíblemente a Gray, a este último, junto con el golpe le dijo _"Eras mi modelo a seguir, pero con esto, con tu accionar injustificado e insensato, no eres más que un niñato para mí, eres un tonto Fullbuster"_ y desde ese día se había alejado de su eterno amor.

Fue en esos momentos de conmoción en que el Master hizo su aparición "- MOCOSOS-" gritó logrando captar la atención de todos "- Todos saben de que son responsables de los actos que hicieron en el pasado, si tan arrepentidos están lo mejor es que pidan disculpas en el momento debido y no aquí en el gremio en el cual ni siquiera está la persona a quien deberían de presentar las disculpas, me entienden?!-" todo el gremio asintió y se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a Sabertooth a pedir disculpas "- ESPEREN MOCOSOS!-"

"- Oe qué te pasa viejo?! No ves que nos vamos a pedir disculpas-" preguntó un irritado Gray que aún tenía los ojos rojos tanto llorar.

"- Realmente son brutos… COMO VAN A IR AHORA?! Vieron el estado en que estaba Lucy?! Este no es el mejor momento, deberán de esperar, entienden-" con pesar todos los del gremio asintieron y volvieron a sentarse "- Bien! Ahora presten atención, en este momento tenemos que enfocarnos en el Daimatu Embu, tenemos que ganar, y necesito que se centren en ello, porque este año se nos viene difícil-"

A todos los del gremio se les formó una interrogante en sus cabezas. "- A qué se refiere Master? Somos los más fuertes de Fiore, hemos ganado todos estos años seguidos-" dijo orgullosamente Erza

Makarov rio por lo bajo "- Escuche un rumor de una fuente muy confiable de que la Elite de Sabertooth va a participar en el torneo, y eso incluye a los dragones gemelos que hace 2 años que no participan por haber estado entrenando y en misiones clase-S-" dijo serenamente Makarov.

"Pfff… No perderemos antes esos idiotas-" dijo Natsu saliendo de todos sus pensamientos, después se las arreglaría para hablar con Lucy, de pronto en su cabeza sonó un Click _"Si Lucy está en Sabertooth lo más probable es que este año se encuentre apoyando a su gremio, sí! Debo de ir al torneo para poder hablar con ella, ver a Haru, y golpear a ese rubio loco por andar tratando de quitarme mi familia"_ Y con ese pensamiento en mente, miro al maestro "- Master, cuando dirá los nombres de los que concursaran en el torneo-"

El anciano solo sonrio "- Ahora-"

"- Eeeehhh?!-" nadie pensaba que en ese momento el maestro anunciaría a los concursantes.

" Juvia, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus y Natsu-" dijo apuntando a cada uno "- Será su oportunidad de dejar en lo alto el nombre del gremio, no me decepcionen-"

Natsu saltó sobre una mesa "- Yosh estoy encendido-" gritó emocionado _"te encontraré Lucy y aunque tenga que arrodillarme ante ti lograré que me perdones"_

Sabertooth

Junto con una luz aparecieron Lucy, Haru e Inori, se encontraban en el patio trasero del gremio, gracias al cielo no había ningún integrante del gremio allí. El rubio se acercó a su madre e intentó sacarla del shock en que se encontraba, le habló, le suplicó y lloró, hasta que, aburrido de que su lado bueno no diera frutos, le dio una bofetada leve a su madre.

"_Vio a Haru, qué voy a hacer? Qué pasa si viene al gremio a exigirme ver a Haru? No estoy preparada para enfrentarlo, a él y al gremio, pensé que todos estos años de entrenamiento endurecerían mi mente, pero soy una estúpida respecto a este tema, ni siquiera fui capaz de salir por mí misma de esa situación, si no hubiese sido por Inori y Sting no sé qué hubiese sido de mí y de Haru, Argh maldita cabeza por qué no pude hacer nada, yo…_ Fue en ese momento que los pensamientos de Lucy fueron cortados al sentir un ligero dolor en su mejilla, miró quien había sido el causante, su hijo, quien la miraba preocupado, suspiró, después de todo, su hijo siempre estaba allí con ella, pendiente de que ella se encontrara bien, si no fuera por Haru ella no sabría que hubiese sido de su vida, luego miró a Inori quien la veía preocupada pero con una sonrisa cálida, como esa sonrisa que le dio al momento de conocerla cuando ella caía inconsciente en el bosque.

Volvió a suspirar y se puso de pie, respiró honde y miró a su hijo "- Estoy bien Haru, no te preocupes, me asuste demasiado cuando no te encontré con Inori, y peor aún fue cuando me dijo que habías usado una de mi lacrimas de transporte, porque tú muy bien sabes que tengo lacrimas por lugares muy peligrosos y eso incluye gremios oscuros que he atacado, me entiendes?-" dijo Lucy con su tono maternal, a lo que el niño asintió "- Bien, que bueno que entiendes, eso significa que sabes a lo que te enfrentas, cierto?-" dijo Lucy con una voz tétrica.

Haru sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, y con el dolor de su alma dijo la palabra que más temía "- Castigo?-"

"- Oh sí hijo mío, o creías que de esta no te salvas-" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

Estaba a punto de decir el castigo cuando una luz se hizo presente, Sting había llegado "- Dime que no me perdí del castigo-" dijo en tono entre suplicante y burlón.

Haru lo miró con fuego en su mirada _"Claro! Ahora te pones de su parte Sting-sensei!"_

"- Llegas justo a tiempo para presenciar un gran castigo-" respondió con un ligero tono de alegría en su voz "- Haru, tu castigo será…-"

"- Sting! Lucy!-" La voz de Rogue aproximándose interrumpió a la rubia "- Por fin llegaron, el maestro hace un rato dio los nombres de quienes van a ir a Crocus-" los dos rubios abrieron sorprendidos los ojos "- Este año participará Orga, Rufus, Yukino, ustedes dos y yo-" añadió el pelinegro.

"_Por fin!"_ pensaba Sting_ "Al fin el maestro me dejará volver a luchar por mi gremio después de tanto entrenamiento, prepárate Natsu, Fairy Tail estará acabado, este año el equipo de Sabertooth es el más poderoso, y más aún Lucy estará, ella quién es una de la Elite de nuestro gremio"_ festejaba mentalmente el rubio.

"- Si mamá! Este año te veré en acción! Vas a patear todos los traseros que se te crucen por tu camino-" gritaba entusiasmado Haru

"- Sí… los derrotaré a todos-" dijo confiada Lucy _"Les demostraré a todos que la débil Lucy Heartphilia ya no existe, Fairy Tail prepárate" _decía mentalmente la rubia "- Haru esas no son palabras de un niño como tu! Ah se me olvidaba tu castigo es…

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

6 días después…

"- Chicos muévanse, tenemos que llegar a la posada pronto!-" decía una muy impaciente Yukino mientras miraba el vergonzoso estado en que estaban sus compañeros de gremio.

"- Tsk, Yukino tú no sabes lo que es estar con náuseas por 6 horas de viaje-" decía apenas un rubio aún en el suelo.

"- Esto es tan vergonzoso pero Sting tiene razón, estos mareos por el transporte siempre nos perseguirán-" dijo Rogue

"- A-aye….-" se sumaba Haru, quien al igual que sus compañeros, sufría de mareos por haberse subido al tren.

La peliblanca se limitaba a sonreír, se encontraba sola junto al trío nauseabundo, ni Rufus ni Orga quisieron ayudarles, prefirieron ir a inscribir al gremio en el torneo, y Lucy había viajado más temprano porque tenía que hacer unos trámites en la ciudad antes del torneo.

"- Ufff, realmente no son más que una molestia en este momento, agradezcan que soy yo la que les estoy aquí con ustedes, si fuera Lucy la que estuviese en mi lugar, de una patada los hubiera lanzado a nuestra posada-" al escuchar eso el trío puso ojos de terror "- Lector, Frosh, tomen a Sting y a Rogue y usen aerea para llevarlos a la posada, yo me encargo de Haru-" y con ese plan dicho comenzaron a acarrear lo que se supone eran sus compañeros de gremio

"- Bueno ya estamos aquí, oe cerebro de lava! Bájate de una vez del tren-" decía en tono de burla Gray "- Happy ayúdalo a salir de ahí-" así el exceed y sacó al pelirosa del vagón, quien al tocar tierra se repuso casi al instante.

"- Qué estamos esperando?! Vamos a inscribirnos!-" decía un muy impaciente Natsu.

Ante esto Juvia se acercó y con voz neutral se dirigió al dúo "- Al parecer no se dieron cuenta, Levy y Gajeel viajaron antes que nosotros con el fin de inscribirnos lo más pronto posible y reservarnos una posada, así que dirijámonos a esta, ahora-" finalizó la maga de agua, tanto Natsu como Gray asintieron, a este último aún le costaba reconocer a Juvia, si bien habían pasado varios años desde el cambio que sufrio la chica, nunca pudo acostumbrarse, siempre creía que la acosadora Juvia volvería, pero hasta el día de hoy le seguía siendo distante "- Hey Fullbuster, apresúrate-" decía molesta Juvia quien ya se dirigía a su destino, el pelinegro pestaño _"No me gusta que me siga llamando por mi apellido, desde el incidente de Lucy que no me dice por mi nombre"_ pensaba Gray mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"- Oe Juvia, sabes si los de Sabertooth ya están en la ciudad?-" preguntó inquieto el pelirosa.

La chica paro de caminar y con los ojos fríos lo miró "- No lo sé, y aunque supiera no sabría decirte si Lucy-san vino o no, no me preguntes más Dragneel-" dijo zanjando el tema y siguió su camino, dejando a un cabizbajo Natsu _"Diablos! Lucy tienes que venir!" _gritaba mentalmente Natsu, fue en eso que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un tacto en su hombro izquierdo, levantó la mirada encontrándose con Erza quien lo miraba con la misma mirada de culpa que el dragon slayer tenía.

"- Sé tus intenciones Natsu, son las mismas que las mías, debo de disculparme ahora que sé dónde se encuentra ella-" decía titania con voz suave "- Pero por ahora Natsu, solo te pido que no seas impulsivo, no salgas a buscar como loco a Lucy, si lo haces solo conseguirás dos cosas, primero, que un gremio entero se vaya en tu contra y lo segundo, que Lucy y Haru se escapen de tu vida otra vez-" finalizó la peliroja mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la posada.

Natsu solo suspiró "- Esto será más difícil que lo que había pensado-" y diciendo esto se dispuso a seguir al resto de su grupo.

En alguna parte de la capital…

"- Levy-chan! Gajeel! Que alegría verlos-" decía una animada rubia mientras corría a abrazar a la pequeña peliazul

"- Lu-chan!-" gritaba mientras correspondía el abrazo de su amiga "- Al fin podemos verte! Estás bien?! El otro día apareciste en el gremio?! Gajeel y yo nos quisimos acercar, pero recordamos que en ocasiones anteriores habíamos estado en contacto contigo y por ende lo más probable es que Haru reconociera nuestro olor y dejaría al descubierto de que hemos estado en contacto contigo todos estos años-" decía como loca Levy

La rubia reía, su amiga siempre fue tan precavida "- Tranquila Levy, estoy bien, me imaginé que harían eso, no quiero saber que habría ocurrido si Haru hubiese abierto su loca boca-" decía la rubia con una pizca de preocupación en su voz

"- No piensen en eso, no pasó nada-" decía sereno Gajeel quien ya se encontraba al lado de su novia "- Bunnygirl, entraste en shock cierto?-" la rubia asintió "- Espero entonces, que seas consiente de que ahora el gremio sabe que estás viva, y más aún sabes dónde pueden ubicarte, aunque no me guste tengo que advertirte sobre esto, te buscarán y vas a tener reaccionar de cualquier otra manera menos la que vimos el otro día-" decía con tono de preocupación "- Demuéstrales a esos destructores de lo que eres capaz, porque si no mal lo recuerdo, tu y yo tuvimos un entrenamiento muy interesante-" finalizó Gajeel al momento que recordaba cómo habían estado cerca de 6 horas peleando sin parar, cómo había quedado de malherido, y había presenciado la misteriosa nueva magia de la rubia.

"- Ni me lo recuerdes Gajeel, ese día no sabía cómo explicarle al gremio el cómo habías conseguido todas esas heridas-" decía Levy, quien había estado presenciando esa lucha.

La rubia miró al chico con seriedad "- tienes razón Gajeel, no caeré de nuevo, les demostraré de lo que soy capaz-" dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro la rubia

"- Nee Lu-chan!-" dijo Levy captando la atención de la rubia "- ahora que lo recuerdo, tu nos pediste que viajáramos antes porque querías solicitarnos un favor-"

"- Sí es verdad!-" decía una emocionada Lucy "- En realidad el favor es para Gajeel, pero quería verte así que por eso los llamé a ambos-" y girando el rostro hacia el chico dijo " Gajeel tu podrías…"

Posada de Fairy Tail

"- Que aburrido, quiero que empiece rápido esto!-" decía Natsu que yacía acostado sobre su cama "- Y a dónde está el estúpido de Gajeel?"

Se escuchó como alguien cerraba la puerta "- Aquí estoy Salamander-" dijo Gajeel con una mirada molesta hacia el pelirosa, miró la alcoba y vio que estaban los demás miembros del equipo Fairy Tail "- Y bien, cuando empieza la acción?-"

"- Levy me comentó que este año empezarán en cualquier momento así que hay que estar preparados y juntos, si no lo estamos estaremos inmediatamente descalificados-" dijo seriamente Juvia

"- Me parece bien, gracias Ju—" no alcanzó a finalizar la frase cuando un círculo mágico se posó sobre ellos, y de pronto, se vieron en un lugar oscuro, ya no se encontraban en la cómoda posada, este lugar era fría y oscuro, muy oscuro, no podían verse ni siquiera sus propias manos.

Erza fue la primera en hablar "- Esto parecen unos túneles mineros, está oscuridad es increíble, Natsu encárgate de iluminar-"

Al instantes el pelirosa prendió fuego a sus manos, dejando al descubierto el lugar en donde habían aparecido, eran efectivamente túneles con rocas al descubiertos, caían gotas de agua desde la parte superior y había un increíble y penetrante olor a humedad, tan grande era el olor que confundió el olfato de Natsu y de Gajeel, ambos no podía identificar con precisión los olores.

"- Esto se parece a la primera ronda del primer Daimatu Embu al que asistimos" dijo un pensativo Gray "- es un laberinto, diablos! Odio este tipo de prueba! No podremos simplemente pasar por las pared—" y antes de terminar la frase Natsu se había lanzado contra el muro, el cual salió intacto del puño del dragon slayer "- retiro lo dicho lo mejor será hacer esto con lógica y rápido"

Todos asintieron y se disponían a comenzar su carrera cuando de pronto, sienten una onda de magia que los atravesaba, todos quedaron helados esperando el ataque, pero no vino nada, tan como vino se había ido esa especie de magia detectora. Se miraron con cara de no entender nada, y decidieron seguir lo más rápido posible, tenía que ser los primeros en esta prueba.

El único que sabía exactamente qué había pasado era Gajeel _"Parece que perfeccionaste el radar"_ pensaba sabiamente Gajeel mientras corría junto a su grupo.

Y así el equipo de las hadas comenzó la prueba del laberinto, pasaron trampas, robaron mapas, golpearon a todos los que se les cruzaba en el camino, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una puerta gigante en donde se encontraba el famoso rey "calabaza"

"- Oe calabaza, deberías de haber hecho una prueba nueva, si mal no lo recuerdo, esto es muy parecido a lo que hicimos la primera vez que participamos en este torneo-" decía irritado Laxus

La calabaza rió por lo bajo y mirando a Laxus dijo "- Si tanto te quejas por lo menos llega en primer puesto" todos los de Fairy Tail lo miraban con interrogantes sobre sus cabezas _Pero si lo hicimos en tiempo record, no nos demoramos nada y eliminamos rápidamente a todos los otros gremios con los que nos cruzamos" _gritaban todos mentalmente "- En estos momentos solo son segundones-" a todos se les cayó la mandíbula "- No me miren así y pasen luego por la puerta, estoy esperando la llegada de los otros gremios-" y sin piedad hizo que atravesaran la puerta.

"- Tsk segundones… ya verán! Tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir-" dijo molesta Erza, todos los demás asintieron y siguieron el camino que se había abierto ante ellos tras haber pasado esas grandes puertas, de pronto frente a ellos apareció otra puerta, no tan prominente como la anterior, con el símbolo de Fairy Tail, sin pensarlo dos veces entraron y se encontraron con una sala de descanso, cosa que los irritó un poco, después de todo la prueba había sido demasiado simple para ellos, no se habían ni siquiera cansado, esa sala era casi una burla hacia ellos.

"- Grr… Rayos-" gruñó Natsu mientras se dirigía a unos de los sillones y tomaba asiento "- y ahora qué?"

Esta vez Juvia tomó la palabra "- Mmmm deduzco que vamos a tener que esperar a que los otros miembros salgan del laberinto y… -" los demás la miraron con curiosidad "- llegamos temprano a la ciudad, y esta prueba empezó antes del mediodía, lo que podría significar que luego terminar esta prueba comenzaremos de lleno con el torneo, es más, me atrevo a decir que estamos en una de las habitaciones subterráneas del estadio donde tendremos el torneo-"

Todos quedaron impresionados con la capacidad deductiva de Juvia "- Parece que te has juntado mucho con Levy, Juvia, cada vez te pareces más a ella cuando deduce cosas-" decía con tono animado Gajeel.

Juvia le sonrió "- La verdad es que si Gajeel-kun-" decía con una sonrisa la maga de agua

"_Diablos! Por qué a él le sonríe y a mí con suerte me habla?! Espera… por qué me estoy preocupando de eso ahora, debo concentrarme en el torneo"_ peleaba mentalmente Gray

Y así se dispusieron a esperar a que la primera fase terminara.

1 hora después…

Natsu ya no sabía qué hacer en esa sala, estaba demasiado aburrido, quería algo de acción, intentó de hacer una pequeña pelea con Gray pero fue detenido por Laxus, quien argumentaba que si lo que Juvia dijo era cierto, debíamos de guardar energía para lo que viniese por la tarde. Así dejo escapar otro suspiro de aburrimiento _"Qué estará haciendo Lucy ahora? Estará con Haru?"_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de la nada en una pared de la sala se comenzó a materializar una puerta, sin dudar un segundo las hadas fueron directamente sobre esta y la abrieron encontrándose con un pasillo, caminaron por este hasta encontrarse con un chico de la organización del torneo.

"- Bien Fairy Tail ha llegado su turno-" dijo ansioso el desconocido "- Estamos en el estadio donde se va a celebrar el torneo, los gremios que llegaron después de ustedes ya han ingresado, es el turno de ustedes-" diciendo esto se materializó frente a ellos la entrada hacia la arena de juegos, sus oídos se llenaron de los gritos y vítores de la multitud que se encontraba en el estadio "- Como ya saben, salgan al escuchar que los llaman-" _Idiota! Eso todos lo sabemos_, gritaron mentalmente los miembros del gremio de las hadas.

"- Y ahora con ustedes, en segundo lugar… FAIRY TAIL!-" dijo el comentarista, los nombrados comenzaron a caminar hacia la arena mientras eran recibidos con gritos de alegría y de apoyo. Una vez en posición comenzaron a ver quiénes habían sido los que habían entrado al torneo, allí se encontraban Mermaid heels, Lamia Scale, Quatro Puppy, Blue Pegasus, _Espera un momento _pensaba Natsu_ aquí falta –_

"- Y con ustedes, en primer lugar, SABERTOOTH!"

"- Eeeeeeh! Esos idiotas nos superaron!-" decía entre irritado e impresionado el pelirosa, y ante ellos aparecía Rufus, Orga, Yukino, Rogue y Sting, quienes entraban con un aire orgulloso al centro de la arena. Todos se encontraban impresionados, pues hacía tiempo que otro gremio no sobrepasaba en alguna prueba a Fairy Tail, _Mmm… no eran que debían de ser 6 miembros este año? Ahora yo solo veo 5, dónde dejaron el sexto?_ Se cuestionaba Natsu y estaba a punto de preguntar pero una voz se lo impidió.

"- Bien empezaremos con la inauguración!-" dijo la calabaza, al instante los miembros de cada gremio aparecieron en sus lugares de observación del estadio.

"- Ya me estoy cansando de que nos hagan aparecer y desaparecer cuando ellos quieren-" decía un molesto Laxus.

"- Te apoyo-" dijo Juvia, mirando a su alrededor "- a dónde fue Gajeel-kun?-" todos la miraron con la misma interrogante, pero no pudieron profundizar en el tema porque calabaza habló

"- Bienvenidos al Daimatu Embu, este año tenemos a 6 gremios en busca de alcanzar el número uno, pero antes de empezar vamos a inaugurar esto de la mano de alguien que ganó el concurso de canto que iba en la revista oficial del torneo-" todos los del estadio estaban pendiente a las palabras de la calabaza "- Bien, aclarado eso os dejo con la ganadora del concurso, adelante miembro de Sabertooth!-"

Y tras las palabras de calabaza una voz femenina empezó a cantar (Está es la canción www youtube com /watch?v=QgWSJVkS05E recomiendo escucharla mientras leas lo que sigue )

so, everything that makes me whole Y todo lo que me haces mas,  
ima kimi ni sasageyou ahora te lo voy a dedicar  
I'm Yours soy tuya...

Y por medio de las lacrimas proyectoras la vieron, era ella, _Luce… _Natsu no lo podía creer, la voz que había escuchado días antes y la que estaba escuchando ahora era de Luce "- Sí mami! Canta, canta!-" escucho una voz que tanto quería oír Natsu, vio a su derecha y en el lugar de Sabertooth estaba Haru alentando a su madre, junto a él estaba la chica pelirosa que Sting había llamado Inori, de pronto la voz de Lucy lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

nee konna ni waraeta koto hey, esta es la primera vez que rio asi  
umarete hajimete da yo desde que nací  
kitto watashi wa ne Seguro, verdad?  
kono hi no tame ni machigai darake no Por este día  
michi wo aruite kitanda He recorrido un camino lleno de errores  
zutto hitori de sola, siempre…

Mientras cantaba Lucy iba caminado por el borde del estadio que daba hacia la arena de juego, así paso por el lugar de Quatro Puppy, quienes la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos _Sí que canta bien_ era lo único que rondaba en sus mentes en esos momentos.

tooku tooku dokomademo tooku Lejos, muy lejos, tanto como alcanza la vista  
kimi to futari te wo totte eien ni contigo de la mano, eternamente,  
dokomade datte ikeru hazu deberíamos poder llegar hasta donde quisieramos  
mou hitori ja nai to kimi wa sou ii ya no estás sola  
mata warau eso me dijiste y reíste

Natsu con la última frase recordó la primera vez que se encontró con Lucy, la vez que la invitó a unirse al gremio, y la primera vez que la vio sonreír con una sonrisa sincera.

mamorubeki daiji na mono ga ima atte Debes proteger lo que es importante  
dakedo nasu sube mo naku tachitsukusu toki wa Pero cuando te paralizas y no sabes que hacer,  
kanousei wo ushinatte cuando pierdes tus facultades  
kurayami ga kimi wo ooikakushi y la oscuridad te eclipsa  
zetsubou ni nomikomare sou na toki wa cuando sin esperanza, eres engullido  
watashi ga kimi wo terasu akari ni naru kara ni el rey de este mundo puede echarme  
tatoe kono sekai no ou ni datte porque seré la luz brillante  
kese wa shinai que te ilumine  
so, everything that makes me whole Así que ahora voy  
ima kimi ni sasageyou a darte mi todo  
I'm Yours Soy tuya

_Esta canción realmente dice como veo a Lucy, siempre ha sido la que ilumina todo a mi alrededor _pensaba Natsu

nee kono sekai ni wa takusan no Hey, hay tanta felicidad  
shiawase ga arunda ne en este mundo, verdad?  
itsuka futari nara algún día, si estamos juntos…

Lucy había ya pasado por el lugar de Lamia Scale quienes también la miraban con ojos muy sorprendidos, nadie sabía que Lucy tenía esa voz, una tremenda voz. Seguía caminando y comenzó a cantar pasando por el puesto de Fairy Tail al cual miró escasamente mientras cantaba.

dareka ga kimi no koto wo usotsuki to yonde Si alguien te llama mentiroso,  
kokoro nai kotoba de kizutsuke you toshite mo e intenta herirte con palabras crueles  
sekai ga kimi no koto wo shinjiyou tomo sezu ni si el mundo no quiere creer en ti,  
ibara no kanmuri wo kabuse you toshite mo si te cargan con una corona de espinas

Helados, los 5 miembros que estaban en ese lugar más los que estaban en las tribunas quedaron impactados, esta canción era realmente una canción que demostraba lo que había y siente Lucy. Esta paso el puesto de las hadas y paró de caminar centrándose en la canción.

watashi wa kimi dake no mikata ni nareru yo yo seré tu única amiga  
sono kodoku itami wo watashi wa shitteiru entiendo el dolor de la soledad,  
so, everything that makes me whole así que ahora voy  
ima kimi ni sasageyou a darte mi todo  
I'm Yours Soy tuya

De pronto se escucha un solo de guitarra, es allí que todos se dieron cuenta que era Gajeel _Por eso había desaparecido Gajeel-kun, Levy debe de estar muy orgullosa_ pensaba Juvia mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la novia de su amigo y efectivamente tenía una mirada llenada de orgullo por la actuación de su novio. Mientras tanto Natsu no había despegado la vista de Lucy, quien se encontraba a pocos metros de él, de la nada escuchó un débil _"mamá"_, enfocó su vista y vio a Haru corriendo por la orilla del estadio hacia su madre, esta sonrió maternalmente y se acercó hacia su hijo y se agachó para quedar a su altura, y tras el solo de Gajeel comenzó a cantar mirando al niño, esa imagen nunca se le borraría de la mente a Natsu _"Rayos, si no hubiese sido un imbécil hubiese podido ver miles de veces y de cerca esta situación" _se reprochaba mentalmente el pelirosa.

itsuka watashi wo shiru koto ga dekita nara Porque si algún día me entiendes,  
kanarazu sono basho ni watashi wa iru kara yo estaré allí, seguro  
soko ni kibou no hahen sura nakatta toshite mo aunque no haya ni un fragmento de esperanzas,  
watashi ga atte wa naranai mono de atte mo incluso si yo no debiese existir

De pronto Lucy hizo algo que nadie esperaba, rápidamente, el micrófono que sostenía en la mano se materializó en uno que se ajustaba en su oído, y con las manos libres tomo al niño y saltó hacia la arena de juego, a Natsu casi le da un infarto cardiaco _"Qué haces Lucy?! Es una caída de varios metros te vas a lesionar?!" _fue lo primero que vino a la mente del pelirosa, y de más está decir que todo el estadio pensó de esa manera, pero Lucy los sorprendió a todos, al saltar creó un círculo mágico, con el que se apoyó en el aire, y así siguió saltando y dando vueltas en el aire con su hijo mientras seguía cantando.

kimi wa wasurenai de ite kureru koto wo tu no me olvidaras  
dare yori mo watashi ga sono koto wo shitteru lo sé mejor que nadie  
dakara watashi wa kimi no tame ni subete wo ima por eso, ahora voy a dar mi todo  
sasagou por ti…

Y finalizando la música, los rubios aterrizaron en medio de la arena de juego, recibiendo una ola increíble de aplausos, _"Eres increíble!" "Canta otra por favor" "Que voz más bella" _y miles de otros gritos hacían eco por todo el estadio.

Fairy Tail estaba con sentimientos encontrados, la canción eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Lucy, reflejaban todo lo que había pasado, todos sentían ganas de llorar, pero se contuvieron y gritaban alegremente felicitando a la rubia de Sabertooth, quien había dado un espectáculo increíble.

"- Oe, canta muy bien-" dijo Laxus, a lo que los otros cuatro asintieron "- pero se dieron cuenta, cierto? Lo que hizo Lucy al final, eso de saltar en el aire a base de círculos mágicos requiere de mucho control de magia y de mucha magia en sí mismo-"

"- Sí, tienes razón Laxus-" dijo una pensativa Juvia "- Además hay un detalle importante-" todos la miraron intrigados "- Yo recordaba que los círculos mágicos de Lucy eran dorados, casi anaranjados, pero los que uso para los saltos eran morados, y podría decir que hubo momentos en que los círculos se veían como cristales-" todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella "- Eso me sugiere que Lucy está usando otra magia, ya no es maga estelar-" añadió la maga de agua.

Esto sorprendió al resto, lo que había dicho Juvia tenía mucha lógica, se miraron entre ellos "- Creo que debemos hablar con Levy, ella nos ayudará a entender todo esto-" dijo Gray

Gajeel, que se encontraba en la arena del estadio aún con su guitarra, era uno de los poco no sorprendidos, junto con Sabertooth obviamente, se acercó a la rubia que también se encontraba aún en la arena "- Cantaste espectacular Lucy-" le dijo el dragon slayer

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro y con su hijo aún, en sus brazos le respondió "Gracias Gajeel, tú también lo hiciste excelente-"

Fue en ese momento que Haru le susurra algo al oído de su madre, quien abre los ojos y se voltea para luego dirigirse al público

"- Gracias por los aplausos-" al momento que la rubia habló todos guardaron silencio "- Soy Lucy Heartphilia de Sabertooth y espero que mi canción les haya gustado- " no pudo continuar porque todo el estadio le respondió afirmativamente "- Gracias! Ah! Quedan invitados al concierto que daré esta noche en el hotel donde se hospeda Sabertooth, espero que vayan porque vamos a recaudar fondos para restaurar el gremio!-" dijo alegremente la rubia, dejando de lado el micrófono y comenzando a retirarse de la arena junto con su hijo y seguida de Gajeel.

Natsu no cabía en su felicidad _"Sí! Esta es la oportunidad, tengo que ir a verla cantar y tendré la posibilidad de verla y hablar con ella"_ festejaba mentalmente el pelirosa

"- Sí! Juvia irá a ver a Lucy!-" gritaba emocionada la maga, se volteó hacia sus compañeros "- supongo que irán, no es así? Deben de demostrar que tienen interés en ella si es que quieren obtener en algún momento su perdón-" los demás la miraron, había dado en el clavo.

"- Claro que iremos Juvia-" dijo firmemente Erza "- Por qué se habrá destruido el gremio de Sabertooth?-" añadió, mas no pudo seguir deduciendo pues calabaza ya estaba dando el itinerario de los juegos.

"- Como es el día uno, vamos a hacer una ronda de peleas entre un miembros de un gremio-" dijo calabaza "Ah! Se me olvidaba! La primera prueba era con puntaje, así que la tabla de posiciones va así:

Sabertooth 6 pts  
Fairy Tail 5 pts  
Lamia Scale 4 pts  
Mermeid Heels 3 pts  
Blue Pegasus 2 pts  
Quatro Puppy 1 pts

"- Sí! Mira Inori! Vamos primeros!-" escuchó Natsu, giró su mirada para encontrarse a Haru saltando alegremente mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica nombrada. Y de pronto vio a Lucy, allí estaba, ella era la sexta integrante del grupo de Sabertooth. _Genial este año va a participar, no puedo esperar para verla en acción!_ Los pensamientos de Natsu fueron interrumpidos por calabaza

"- Ahora las peleas serán en este orden…"

Gracias por leer y por todos los reviews! y no duden en dejar su opinión, espero no defraudarlos ;)

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La canción se llama My Dearest y es la que me inspiró para escribir este fic, es de Supercell y aparece como el primer opening en la serie Guilty Crown, en serio escúchenla cuando lean el capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

"- Argh! Seguimos en segundo lugar-" gritaba muy molesto Natsu

Y era para estarlo, las peleas habían finalizado, para la ira de Natsu la pelea de Sabertooth vs Lamia Scale había finalizado favoreciendo al gremio de Lucy, y para peor la rubia ni siquiera había participado, quienes habían peleado fueron Rufus vs Chelia, el miembro de Sabertooth fue muy inteligente y le ganó a la God Slayer por medio de un hechizo mental, lo que hizo que la chica cayera derrotada rápidamente. Y así se fueron 6 pts para Sabertooth.

Luego vino el turno de Fairy Tail contra Quatro Puppy, fue Juvia quien no tuvo ningún problema en derribar al miembro del gremio de hombres, y grande fue la sorpresa de Juvia cuando al ganar la pelea vio como Lucy le sonreía con una sonrisa muy cálida _"Definitivamente hoy hablaremos Lucy, yo no estuve en el incidente, te hubiese defendido, te busqué cuando te fuiste, y ahora que sé dónde estás no voy a dejar que te vayas sin haber hablado contigo"_ Pensaba mentalmente la maga de agua mientras correspondía a la sonrisa de la rubia, así es, Juvia, como las pocas veces que se había visto los últimos años, sonrió de la forma más sincera posible, dejando a un Gray muy impactado _"Dammit! Quiero verla volver a sonreír, es más quiero que sonría para mí, y también quiero que Lucy nos sonría, a todo el gremio entero"_ Pensaba rápidamente el mago de hielo.

Así Fairy Tail obtuvo sus 6 pts, luego vino el turno de Blue Pegasus vs Mermeid Heels, Hibiki se enfrentó a una Kagura extremadamente poderosa, el resultado no se hizo de esperar, las sirenas habías ganado. Finalmente calabaza había anunciado los resultados del fin del día

Sabertooth 12 pts  
Fairy Tail 11 pts  
Mermeid Heels 9 pts  
Lamia Scale 4 pts  
Blue Pegasus 2 pts  
Quatro Puppy 1 pts

Y así, salía un muy molesto Natsu, él quería estar en el número uno desde el inicio, pero ahora estaba en segundo, Segundo, tendría que esforzarse al máximo mañana para dejar atrás a Sabertooth.

"- Así finaliza el primer día del Daimatu Embu! Nos vemos mañana-" decía un muy alegre calabaza "- Y no se olviden de la invitación de Lucy-san, el concierto comienza a las 10 pm!-" Cierto, casi se le olvidaba a Natsu, quien al instante miró hacia el puesto de Sabertooth encontrándose con la sorpresa que ya no se encontraban allí, cosa que le extraño al pelirosa, pues conociendo a Rogue y a Sting, estos se hubiesen quedado a presumir que se encontraban en primer lugar. Suspiró y junto con sus compañeros se fueron a la posada a reunirse con el gremio, después de eso, aunque fuese a escondidas iría a ver a Haru y a Lucy.

Desde el podio de Mermeid Heels un miembro encapuchado veía todas las acciones que hacia el pelirosa…

Posada de Sabertooth…

"- Repítanme otra vez el por qué debo de hacer esto-" preguntaba Lucy mientras sus compañeros de gremio preparaban todo para el concierto de la rubia.

"- De quién es el niño que destruyó el gremio?-" preguntó desde el otro lado de la sala Sting.

Haru se subió a una mesa y gritó "- Hey Blondie! Que no fue mi culpa! Fue sin querer!-" respondía agitado

A Sting le salió una vena en la frente "- No me digas Blondie niño malcriado!-"

"- Que yo sepa yo no lo crie mal-" dijo con una voz tenebrosa Lucy.

"- Dejen de pelear!-" intervino Rogue "- Lucy deja de quejarte y sigamos ordenando, ah! Lucy a todo esto, Yukino tiene listo tu vestido, anda a verlo-"

"- Ok! Gracias Rogue-" dijo alegremente Lucy, ciertamente le encantaba la ropa que diseñaba Yukino, se volteó a mirar a su hijo "- Haru ponte la ropa de ocasión especial-"

"- Eh! Por qué?!-" dijo chillando el niño, odiaba esa ropa

La rubia con mirada amenazadora le dijo "- Me vas a ayudar como solo tú puedes hacerlo, y ni te atrevas a discutirlo, sino te haré hacer un castigo peor que el último que tuviste-" y dicho esto se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yukino.

Haru quedó congelado, amaba con todo su ser a su madre, pero cuando él hacia alguna travesura y destruía sin querer algo, que en muchas ocasiones era valioso, temía por su vida, su madre daba castigos ejemplares, aún recordaba el último, después de haber usado la lacrima transporte sin permiso y apareciendo en Fairy Tail, su madre lo hizo dar 6 vueltas alrededor de la ciudad atado de manos y piernas con cuerdas antimagia, estuvo cerca de 6 horas tratando de dar las infinitas vueltas a punta y patadas de pequeños saltitos, y cuando por fin termino cayó rendido en medio gremio, no supo el por qué, pero al suspirar profundamente, producto del agotamiento, expulso una cantidad impresionantes de llamas de fuego que hicieron que el edificio quedara prácticamente destruido. Sí, en realidad la responsabilidad de los destrozos era suya, pero… vamos, él era solo un niño, nunca lo hizo con intensión, solo fue producto del cansancio. Casi le dieron un nuevo castigo de no ser que el maestro intervino y dio la idea del concierto el primer día de los juegos mágicos para costear los gastos, algo a lo que mi madre no pudo negarse.

Suspiró, _"Lo mejor es que ayude a mi madre, voy a buscar el tonto traje, espero que el rubio no me diga nerd-" _y con eso en mente Haru fue a buscar su vestimenta.

En la habitación de Yukino

"- Me encanta Yukino! Te quedó hermoso!-" decía alegremente la rubia

La peliblanca le sonrio "- Me alegro Lucy-" y añadió "- Nee Lucy, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-" la Hearthphilia asintió "- Estás consciente de que ellos vendrán, cierto? Mira, no me gusta meterme problemas ajenos, pero esto es acerca de ti, eres como mi hermana, y a Haru lo he visto crecer, no quiero verte sufrir -" dijo y tomó las manos de la rubia "- Tienes todo mi apoyo ante todo, y si llega a pasar algo mientras estés cantando no dudes en que voy a estar allí dándote una mano, y sí de pronto tu voz no sale, míranos, mira a tus compañeros, porque Rogue, Sting, Frosh, Lector y yo estaremos muy de cerca dándote todo nuestro apoyo-" finalizó abrazando a una muy emocionada Lucy.

"- Gracias Yukino-" decía sollozando "- Gracias, y créeme que voy a tener presente en todo momentos tus palabras"

"- Eso es lo que quería escuchar-" decía deshaciendo el abrazo la peliblanca "- Ya no llores, no me gusta tu cara cuando te pones a llorar, pareces abuela-" decía en tono de burla mientras veía que Lucy paraba sus lágrimas y comenzaba a sonreír "- A todo esto, le avisaste a Gajeel que necesitabas que volviera a tocar la guitarra hoy en la tarde?-"

"- Dammit! Se me olvidó-" decía alterada la chica "Inori!-"

Y rápidamente la nombrada apareció, y levitando pregunto "- Qué pasa Lucy? Qué se te olvidó?-" decía en tono de burla la pelirosa

"- Gajeel! Se me olvidó decirle a Gajeel que viniera a tocar hoy!, podrías traerlo, a él y a Levy, por favor!" pidió con ojos suplicantes.

La pelirosa rio por lo bajo, siempre, desde que la encontró moribunda, la rubia había tenido esa actitud con ella, _Bipolar_, soltando un suspiró respondió "- Claro, dame unos minutos-" y en una luz morada desapareció

"- Pasan años y aún no me acostumbro a todo lo que te rodea, Lucy-" decía tranquilamente Yukino "- En fin, vamos, tenemos cosas dar los toques finales al vestido-"

Posada Fairy Tail

"- Oigan mocosos, mañana deben de superar a Sabertooth, tenemos muchas deudas que saldar con el premio que debemos ganar-" gritaba Makarov, era el primer día y ya estaba preocupado por pagar las deudas causadas por los innumerables destrozos que hacían los miembros de su gremio.

"- Claro viejo!-" se escuchaba un pelirosa "- o tú crees que nos gusta ser segundones?-" decía cabreado Natsu

Y tras estos siguieron tomando, comiendo y bebiendo, tranquilamente, pero aún con la molestia de Sabertooth, eran las 8 pm, muchos de los del gremio comenzaba a pensar si ir o no al famosos concierto de la enigmática rubia que solía ser su compañera de gremio.

En una de las mesas se encontraba charlando Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Romeo y Wendy, comentaban acerca de la presentación que había realizado el pelinegro.

"- Realmente te luciste-" decía Romeo "- Yo nunca te había visto usar la guitarra con esa destreza, siempre la usabas casi tontamente-" añadió recordando las inútiles presentaciones que había hecho el dragon slayer en el gremio.

"- Oe niño más respeto!-" decía Gajeel con tono de empezar una pelea.

Fue en eso que una luz apareció sobre la mesa del quinteto, que hizo que todo el gremio se paralizara y prestara atención a lo que ocurría allí, fue así que de la nada apareció la pelirosa que según había deducido se llamaba Inori

"- Gajeel-kun! Levy-chan!-" dijo levitando la niña "- Acompañenme por favor-" decía mientras extendía sus manos hacia ellos.

Los nombrados entendieron inmediatamente el porque de la aparición de la chica y extendiendo sus manos "- Claro Inori-" y tanto Gajeel como Levy juntaron sus manos con las de la chica.

"- Vamos-" dijo Gajeel

"- Hey esperen!-" Y antes de que desaparecieran Juvia alcanzó a tocar a Levy, y así tras un nuevo brillo de luz, tanto Gajeel, Levy, Inori como Juvia habían desaparecido.

El gremio quedó con interrogantes en su cabeza. _"Al parecer, Levy y Gajeel están familiarizados con esa chica Inori, mmm… es más, creo que ellos sabían de antemano de que Lucy estaba viva"_ pensaba Titania, quien elevando sus hombros dejó pasar lo que había visto y siguió en lo que estaba.

Natsu saliendo del estado de duda, dijo al aire "- mmm creo que iré caminando, quiero escuchar ese famoso concierto-" y dicho eso salió caminando de la posada, sin darse cuenta de que era seguido por el resto del gremio, Sí, Fairy Tail iría a ver su ex hada cantante.

Posada Sabertooth

"- Wow, este lugar se está llenando muy rápido-" decía alegremente Levy

"- Lucy-san ahora es muy famosa –" decía felizmente Juvia.

"- Sí, se venía venir-" añadió Yukino "- Haru siempre le decía que cantará para que fuera famosa-"

"- Aww-" exclamaron las de Fairy Tail "- Haru es un señorito!"

"- Eso es mentira-" exclamaron al unísono Rogue y Sting

"- Jajajajaja-" rieron las féminas

Se encontraban sentados una mesa frente a un improvisado escenario, estaban los cinco conversando animadamente, acompañados de los exceed de los dragones gemelos y unos vasos de cervezas, estaban ansiosos, querían ver y escuchar pronto a Lucy, en especial Juvia, la cual después de haber sido transportada junto con Gajeel, Levy e Inori, había llegado a la posada de Sabertooth, gritó de alegría al enfocar a su antigua amiga Lucy, corrió hacia ella y sin importar nada la abrazo, llorando de alegría, Lucy se había quedado helada, pero al sentir las lágrimas de Juvia, en su cabeza hizo un Click "_Es Juvia, Juvia siempre me apoyo, y está aquí conmigo!" _y con eso en mente correspondió el abrazó. Solo eso les basto ambas para saber que seguían siendo amigas y apoyándose.

"- Mira mira! Qué no es el destructor en modo nerd-" dijo en tono burlón Sting mientras ante ellos aparecía Haru, quien iba vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros de tela, este miró con una vena en la cien

"- Cállate viejo Blondie!-" dijo gritando el niño "- solo lo hago por mi madre!-"

"- Eh?!-" gritó Levy "- Cómo vas a ayudar a tu madre vestido así?-"

"- Porqué yo voy a—" iba a continuar, cuando de la nada aparece Inori al lado de él, iba vestida con un vestido negro, medias negras hasta media pierna y una bufanda de un color rojo vivo (Coloca en Google "DominLoL deviantart The Everlasting Guilty Crown Cover" segundo link)

"- Haru está listo lo que me pediste-" dijo la pelirosa mientras se agachaba a la altura del niño "- Toma, ten mi bufanda, te dará confianza, estaré viéndote, pero no muy de cerca porque estoy segura que te pondrás nervioso-" y enrollando la bufanda en el cuello del niño desapareció, dejando a Haru con una sonrisa en la boca

"- Gracias Inori-neesan-" exclamó alegremente.

"- Que tierna es esa chica-" dijo Juvia "- Pero tengo una duda, por qué puede levitar? No parece que use mucha magia-"

" Eh… -" respondía Haru "- Es porque ella es—"

Y otra vez fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por el alboroto que fue causado por el arribo de Fairy Tail a la posada, quienes estaban ubicándose y peleando por sentarse en los escasos asientos libres, finalmente terminaron la mayoría sentándose a la mitad de la sala, cercanos a la mesa de Sabertooth.

"- Oe enano-" dijo Sting "- Ya es hora-"

"- Ya voy-" dijo Haru subiendo al escenario.

Cuando por fin, estuvo en medio del escenario, hizo un gesto a los de su gremio, quienes bajaron la intensidad de las luces en la sala y dejaron en oscuridad el escenario, solo una luz iluminaba al pequeño, dejándolo como el centro de atención de todos los que se encontraban aglomerados en ese lugar.

"- Buenas noches a todos!-" decía por el micrófono el niño "- Gracias por venir! Espero que vayan a disfrutar las canciones que les ofrecerá a ustedes, solo les pido…-" todos los miraban atentos "- compren mucha cerveza para que podamos pagar los destrozos que hice sin querer en el gremio-" a todos les caía una gota en la nuca _"Es igual a Natsu"_ era el pensamiento de todos los de Fairy Tail.

Terminado con su discurso, el niño dejó el micrófono, hizo un gesto a los de su gremio a que subieran a su un poco la luz, dejando ver a todos, en medio del escenario un piano de cola enorme, el niño se acercó a este y se sentó frente a él, sacó de su bolsillo un cristal morado que lo puso sobre el piano, este quedó levitando, mientras él se tronaba los dedos preparándose para lo que venía.

Suspiró, miró a su alrededor, observó que todos lo veían expectantes, volvió a enfocar la vista en el piano, miró el cristal y le soplo, ante esto el cristal comenzó a emitir una música y así el niño comenzó a ejecutar la pista del piano, la cual no era emitida por el cristal.

(Canción: tu . tv /videos/egoist-planetes-lyrics-sub-espanol Recomiendo escucharla)

Increíble, era lo que rondaba en la cabeza de todos, Natsu estaba maravillado, "_Luce… sí que lo has criado bien, no tengo duda, ese niño es mi hijo, me cuesta sentir mi olor, pero allí está, tengo que estar más cerca"_ y bajo ese pensamiento, el pelirosa se fue acercando al escenario. Fue en eso que la voz de Lucy comenzó a sonar

Shizuka no umi ni hitori De pie sola en la tranquila playa  
hirotta kaigara mimi ni ateta Tomo una concha y la acerco a mi oido  
chitto umi wo sumaseba hora Como si escuchara su sonido  
kikoete kuru kimi no messeji Oigo un mensaje tuyo  
Iena nakatta omoi o Los sentimientos que no pude expresarte  
Suna ni kaete wa Están escritos en la arena  
Nami ga saratteiku Pero las olas se los llevan

Había aparecido en medio de la mesa de Juvia y compañía, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco "_Hermosa"_ y caminó hacia el escenario, para apoyar su mano sobre la espalda de su hijo, sonriéndole maternalmente.

Hello Hello Hola, hola  
Koko ni iru yo Estoy aquí  
kono monogatari no hajimari no basho de En el lugar donde esta historia comenzó  
yakusoku dake ga kurikaeshite mo Aun si las promesas son para seguir repitiéndose siempre  
Anata no kioku ni watashi wa zutto ikiteru Siempre viviré dentro de tus recuerdos

Natsu logró llegar cerca de la primera fila, estaba hipnotizado, la voz de aquella rubia realmente lo tenía cautivado, y el hecho de que Haru estuviese acompañándola no hacía otra cosa que aumentar su orgullo. _"Debo hablar con ella después de este concierto!"_

Kioku no umi ni shizumi Ahogándome en un mar de recuerdos  
Kudou no toki o watashi wa yukou Me encuentro yendo hacia la eternidad  
Koko kara mieru chiisana hoshi to La pequeña Tierra que veo desde aquí  
Mihaten sora ni kimi wa omotte Sigo pensando en ti, desde este cielo inconcluso donde estoy  
Kumo no kirema kagayaku aoi furusato Al irse las nubes, veo mi pueblo brillando azul  
Chiheisen ni kieru Desvaneciéndose en el horizonte

Hello Hello Hola, hola  
koko ni iru yo Estoy aquí  
kono monogatari no hajimari no basho de En el lugar donde esta historia comenzó  
Dore dake toki ga sugiyoutomo No importa cuántos años pasen  
Anata no kioku ni watashi wa zutto ikiteru Siempre viviré dentro de tus recuerdos

_"No tienes idea cómo has vivido en mis recuerdos, Luce…"_ pensaba Natsu

Wakusei ga ochiru koro En el momento en que el planeta se detuvo  
Anata to watashi hikare atte Tu y yo estábamos acercándonos  
Kanarazu mata aeru Encontrémonos de nuevo una vez más  
Ano yakusoku no basho de En el lugar que prometimos

Hello Hello Hola, hola  
Koko ni iru yo Estoy aquí  
Denshi o tadotte hajimari no basho e Sigo los electrones hacia el lugar de comienzo  
Yakusoku dake ga kurikaeshiteru Donde las prometas solo se repiten  
Anata ni au tame tabi o tsuzukeyou Para encontrarte seguiré mi viaje  
Watashi wa sora kara nagare Volaré muy alto en los cielos  
Kono monogatari no hajimari mo basho e Al lugar donde esta historia comenzó  
Sono toki futa tabi yureru darou Cuando llegue el momento y nos reunamos de nuevo  
Ano aoi hoshi anata ni tadoritsuku kara Conseguiré alcanzarte en esa Tierra azul

Así terminó la primera canción, la sala se inundó con halagos a la muy sonriente rubia, quien volteó a ver a su hijo, quien a su vez también le sonreía. Natsu solo aplaudía, había sido espectacular, fue en eso que escuchó _"Eres muy sexy" "Canta más preciosa"_ gruñó por lo bajo, y de pronto sintió que alguien más también gruñía, sorpresa fue que su hijo también estaba fastidiado con esos gritos.

Haru, muy molesto con los comentarios hizo una gesto con a su madre, y con una sincronización increíble comenzaron la siguiente canción haciendo callar a los estúpidos que le gritaban a su madre.

( Canción, www youtube com /watch?v=Reg6N31e-fU Recomiendo escucharla)

Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo Ya no necesito que me ames,  
Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai ya no soy necesaria para ti.  
Soshite watashi ha kou shite hitoribocchi de Y así, de esta forma… Estoy sola…

Lucy cantaba con los ojos cerrados, por su mente pasaban las imágenes de lo ocurrido el fatídico día en que el gremio la había echado. Natsu por su parte, miraba, solo miraba, tratando de que los recuerdos de ese estúpido día no saltaran a su mente en esos momentos.

Ano toki anata ha nante itta no? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste en aquel entonces?  
Todokanai kotoba ha chuu wo mau Esas palabras que no me alcanzaron ahora bailan en los cielos.  
Wakatteru noni kyou mo shiteshimau Aunque lo sé muy bien, continuo  
Kanawanu negai goto wo para pedir un deseo que nunca se hará realidad

Lucy abrió los ojos, tratando de no mirar a nadie, así que decidió mirar a Yukino, quien la miraba animándola, _"Por qué tuve que cantar esta canción?"_

Hanasanaide No me dejes ir…  
Gyutto te wo nigitteite Sujeta con fuerza mi mano…  
Anata to futari tsudzuku to itte Di que continuaremos estando juntos…  
Tsunaida sono te ha atatakakute Nuestras manos agarradas solían ser tan cálidas  
Yasashikatta y tan tiernas. 

Natsu sonrió amargamente _"Eso es justamente lo que haré Luce… aún recuerdo como eran tus manos, frágiles, suaves y cálidas…"_

Anata ha itsumo sou yatte Siempre fuiste así,  
Watashi wo okorasete saigo ni nakasunda Haciéndome enfadar y al final, haciéndome llorar.  
Dakedo ato ni natte Pero más tarde  
Gomen ne tte iu te disculpabas…  
Sono kao suki datta Adoraba tu cara mientras lo hacías. 

Recuerdos se agolparon en la mente de Natsu, como cuando entraba sin permiso al cuarto de la rubia, o cuando con Happy la molestaban con su peso, o con su problema de constipación, siempre terminaba regañándolos, pero los perdonaba y los dejaba quedarse en su casa…

Hanasanaide No me dejes ir…  
Gyutto sou omoikkiri sujétame con toda tu fuerza…  
Anata no ude no naka ni itai Quiero quedarme en tus brazos…  
Futari de odeko wo awasenagara Quiero que durmamos con nuestras frentes  
Nemuru no juntas

Mou nido to ha aenai tte koto wo shitteta no? ¿Sabías que nunca nos volveríamos a ver de nuevo? 

"_Eso pensaba hasta hace 6 días Luce… "_

Hanasanaide No me dejes ir…  
Gyutto anata ga suki Sujétame con fuerza, te amo…  
Mou ichido datte warattekurenai no No sonreirás por mí nunca más…  
Anata no nukumori ga kiechau mae ni Así que antes de que tu calidez desaparezca,  
Dakishimete sujétame en tus brazos

Gruñó por lo bajo, lo último lo haría, esa canción había sido la señal que le faltaba, se arriesgaría, estaría con ella sí o sí. Fue en eso que sintió como alguien chocaba con él, golpeándose el hombro, se volteó a ver quién había sido, sorprendiéndose al ver que era la chica Inori, la cual se le acercó y con cara seria le dijo

"- Natsu Dragneel-" el aludido abrió con sorpresa sus ojos "- Sé lo que pasó hace 6 años, yo fui la persona que la salvó cuando tu gremio la dejó malherida, yo fui la que la ayudó a criar a su hijo, yo fui quien la entrenó y yo fui quien le entregó su magia-" dijo desafiante "- No creas que podrás acercarte tan fácilmente a ellos dos, Lucy ya no es la chica débil física y psicológicamente hablando, y te lo digo porque yo personalmente me encargue de eso-" y con recelo en la mirada desapareció, dejando a un muy conmocionado Natsu _"Diablos, esto será difícil! Pero no me rendiré! Estoy encendido"_

No se había dado cuenta de que Haru había visto la conversación, no la había llegado a escuchar bien, pero solo le bastó observar el modo como Inori miraba al tal pelirosa para saber que no era un buen tipo.

"- Oe Bunnygirl me aburrí de esperar!-" saltó Gajeel al escenario "- Haremos esto ahora-" y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a tocar la guitarra, dejando a Lucy y a Hura sin más que tener que hacerle caso.

(Canción: www youtube com /watch?v=gdanLoW6FgI)

Tras los aplausos, el pianista se subió a la banquilla que estaba usando para sentarse y gritó a todo pulmón

"- Oe Blondie! Ven acá y canta! Ya gané mi apuesta!-" gritó enérgico Haru

"- Apuesta!?-" preguntó impresionada Yukino

"- Le aposté al nerd de que él no sería capaz de tocar ni una canción sin algún error-" decía levantándose del asiento "- Oe niñato! No me digas así-"

"- No le digas niñato!-" gritó Lucy mientras le lanzaba a la cara el micrófono

"- Tsk, como sea-" dijo Gajeel mientras comenzaba a tocar la guitarra.

(Canción: www youtube com /watch?v=s4YdKc-ymiU)

There was a bloody fight untold  
Nobody seems to find their homes  
Raindrops were falling all around  
Let me escape this place  
Be untouchable

Here comes the scary light  
It's shining on me  
Kill my breath (Hiding in this dusty hole)  
Till my worst fear is gone  
We can't follow their rules Whatsoever  
Now we're climbing up  
Oh! The hill of sorrow

We're going to hell  
Is that where we wanna be?  
What can you say?  
Is that the way you are?  
Why dont you just tell  
How is it gonna be?  
We can't just be one

A Natsu y a Gray se les cayó la mandíbula, desde cuando el pedazo de rubio cantaba?!, qué rayos estaba pasando es Sabertooth que todos se volvieron tan carismáticos?!

" Ok! Escúchenme todos-" dijo Lucy "- Esta va a ser la última canción, Sting ayúdame por favor-" tal petición molesto de gran manera a Natsu que lo único que hizo fue gruñir, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la mesa de Sabertooth.

Sting en tanto acercó dos asientos, uno para él y el otro para Lucy, esta se sentó mientras se acomodaba el vestido blanco cortesía de Yukino, y Sting se sentaba al lado acomodándose con una simple guitarra. Y pronto comenzó a tocar.

(Canción: www youtube com /watch?v=qYKJVGnhq1s)

Oh take a look in the mirror, you look so sad Oh, mire en el espejo, te ves tan triste  
It's so cold like that winter market we used to go es tan frío como el mercado de invierno que solíamos ir  
I don't cry anymore but I feel so hurt no llores más, pero me siento tan herida

So I don't need you too close to me Así que no es necesario que estés cerca de mí  
You don't hear me, so you said tú no escuchas lo que me dices  
I don't know why thing have changed since yesterday No sé porque las cosas han cambiado desde ayer

This could be love again Esto podrías ser de nuevo el amor  
All I need is you todo lo que necesito eres tú  
Come back, I'm waiting anytime Vuelve, te estoy esperando en cualquier momento  
the heavy rains come Las Fuertes lluvias vienen  
Still I miss days with you Todavía echo de menos los días junto a ti  
I can't look into your face No puedo mirarte a la cara  
Oh Feeling blue and looking back again Oh! Sentimiento azul, y mirado hacia atrás una vez más  
Please come back to me Por favor, vuelve a mí

Oh take a look in the mirror, you look so sad Oh, mire en el espejo, te eves tan triste  
It's so cold like that winter market we used to go es tan frío como el mercado de invierno que soliamos ir  
I don't cry anymore but I feel so hurt no llores más, pero me siento tan herida 

So I don't need you too close to me Así que no es necesario que estés cerca de mí  
You don't hear me, so you said tú no escuchas lo que me dices  
I don't know why thing have changed since yesterday No sé porque las cosas han cambiado desde ayer 

This could be love again Esto podrías ser de nuevo el amor  
All I need is you todo lo que necesito eres tú  
Come back, I'm waiting anytime Vuelve, te estoy esperando en cualquier momento  
the heavy rains come Las Fuertes lluvias vienen  
Still I miss days with you Todavía echo de menos los días junto a ti  
I can't look into your face No puedo mirarte a la cara  
Oh Feeling blue and looking back again Oh! Sentimiento azul, y mirado hacia atrás una vez más  
Please come back to me Por favor, vuelve a mí

To stay with you always Para estar siempre contigo  
You're the world to me and dreaming on Tú eres el mundo para mí, y sigo soñando  
So you can take my sword for you Tomai espada de nueva, para ti  
Oh How do you feel so fine Cómo te sientes, tan bien  
You're the world to me té eres el mundo para mí,  
And dream on y sigo soñando  
You stole my heart so long ago tú me robas el corazón hace mucho tiempo  
Oh I release my soul Oh, libero mi alma  
So you feel my song para que sientas mi canción.

"_No me gusta esto!, parece que le cantarás a Sting! Luceeee, a todo esto, ni siquiera me ha dirigido la mirada, tan mal le hace mi presencia, mejor será que me acerque a ella lo más rápido posible antes que todos salten a felicitarla"_ y con eso en mente se acercó hacia la bajada del escenario. Mal jugado, Haru al verlo, le mando un mirada como las que dicen "No te acerques" cosa que lo dejó congelado, _"Será que él sabe lo del incidente?" _

Haru al ver a Natsu solo supo que por ahora su madre debía de estar alejada de ese pelirosa, no sabía bien que había pasado entre ellos, pero si era él el culpable de que su madre en algunas noches llorara escondida… lo haría pagar.

"- Inori-" susurró el niño, al instante apareció la nombrada "- Saca a ese pelirosa, no dejes que se acerque a mi madre-" la chica asintió, miró a Natsu, y sin hacerse de esperar se acercó a él tocándole el hombre y desaparecieron del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Todos estaban ocupados en felicitar a Lucy.

Afuera de la posada de Fairy Tail, una luz brillante dejo ver a dos pelirosas, uno que se encontraba levitando y otro en el piso.

"- Te dije que no permitiría que te acercaras a ellos tan fácilmente-"

"- Qué eres tú?!-" gritó irritado Natsu

La pelirosa sonrió orgullosa "- Soy una proyección astral –" y dicho esto desapareció dejando a un helado Natsu

"_Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Canciones de Guilty Crown 3!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

"- Mamá! Salió genial! Te lo dije, ibas a ser sensación-" decía Haru saltando mientras iba caminando al lado de su madre.

Lucy le sonrió maternalmente "- Sí, fue muy entretenido, pero-" dijo cambiando su tono de voz a un serio "- Volviste a destruir! Por qué se te ocurrió correr por la barra?! Y peor aún prenderle fuego a los restos de alcohol?! Casi lo quemas todo!-"

El niño sudó frío, se había escapado magistralmente de un castigo en ese momento, y gracias al cielo Juvia había apagado rápidamente el fuego, evitando una destrucción mayor, y lo mejor fue cuando Levy se ofreció a pagar por los daños, se había salvado pero ahora que estaba a solas con su madre, temía, su madre era temible.

"- Mami tranquila-" decía tratando de parecer tranquilo mientras comenzaba a caminar más rápido con el fin de llegar primero a su pieza y cerrar la puerta, evitando un castigo "- No tuviste que pagar nada!-"

"- Sí… pero no te salvas de esto niño, no te escapes-" y en cosas de segundos comenzó una carrera de locos por el hotel de Sabertooth.

"- Waaaaa! Moriré!-" gritaba como loco Haru

"_Proyección astral… qué diablos?! No entiendo! Solo sé que no es un espíritu estelar, pero que más?! Argh estúpida cabeza! Por qué las cosas no son más fáciles!"_ Se debatía mentalmente Natsu, quien tras el encuentro con Inori se fue a recorrer la ciudad de Crocus, iba tratando de descifrar todo los misterios que rodeaban a Lucy. Realmente estaba cagado, no había segundo que no se repudiase a sí mismo, si solo hubiese sido menos densos hace 6 años atrás, todo esto no estaría pasando, ahora estaría con su cantante y tal vez con su hijo… _su hijo_, eso era otro problema más, si bien para su interior, sus instintos le decían que el niño era su hijo, él debía de confirmarlo con Lucy, y también tendría que ganarse al niño, y en eso ya iba mal, el rubio ya lo veía con malos ojos.

Suspiro, todo era tan complicado. Fue en ese momento que prestó atención a su alrededor, había llegado por inercia al hotel de Sabertooth, "_Mmm y si hago algo que hacía en los viejos tiempos?"_ y dicho esto comenzó a rastrear el olor a vainilla de Lucy, ese olor que lo había dejado cautivado todos estos años, y que en el concierto lo tuvo hipnotizado, sumado a que la rubia se veía increíblemente hermosa, una vez que llegó a la ventana en donde el olor era más fuerte, se ubicó lo más escondido posible y espió.

Lo que vio fue una de las escenas más cómicas de hubiese visto, la habitación de Lucy era muy amplia y era surcada de extremo a extremo por Haru y la madre de este, destruyendo todo lo que había en ella.

"- Ven acá Haru! Sí paras esto tu castigo será menor!-"

"- Ni loco!-" decía entre risas y miedo el niño.

Y así seguían destruyendo la habitación hasta que el niño tropezó, y Lucy, que venía a punto de atraparlo, no pudo frenar y terminaron rodando por la habitación, chocando contra una pared (a la cual agrietaron severamente)

"_Y a mí me dicen destructor, que yo recuerde las habitaciones de hotel nunca las destruí" _decía mentalmente Natsu, en su cara había una gran sonrisa.

"- Mami, castigo no, todo me da vueltas-"

"- Está bien Haru, solo porque ya estoy muy cansada-" resignándose Lucy "- Además hoy te luciste, hace cuánto tiempo no te escuchaba tocar el piano?!-" añadió parándose y volteándose a ayudar a su hijo a levantarse.

"- Sí solo no te fueras en misiones tan frecuentemente te hubieras dado cuenta como Inori-neesan me daba clases-" decía el niño mientras se iba a la cama "- Iremos juntos de misión cuándo volvamos a casa?-"

"- Sí Haru, perdón si los 6 últimos meses no te puse mucha atención, pero acuérdate que estuve haciendo trabajos para el consejo mágico, a ellos no les podía decir que no-" dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama del niño "- Pero te prometo que iremos a una, pero si me prometes no destruir algo que yo no te pida-"

"- Sí, claro mamá-" dijo feliz Haru "- Ya mami acuéstate y cántame algo, sino, volveré a hacer alguna travesura-" decía el niño mientras hacía espacio para su madre.

Lucy rio, y se acostó al lado de su hijo, y abrazándolo le cantó…

www . youtube watch?v=oXBbe7ppFTk

"- Buenas noches Haru –"susurró la rubia, el niño ya estaba dormido, bostezó y comenzó a caer dormida "- Eres tan travieso como Natsu…-"

El espía de la ventana no sabía cómo reaccionar, había pasado por varias emociones en los pocos minutos que estuvo observando por la ventana alegría, ansias de estar entre ellos, nostalgia, y amor, con el último comentario de Lucy sintió que podía revertir todos estos años oscuros, siguió mirando, intentando no perderse ningún detalle.

"- Testarudo-" y antes de poder reaccionar fue mandado a volar hasta el otro lado de Crocus. "_No te la voy a hacer fácil Dragneel, sé lo que pasó, sé tus sentimientos hacia ella, pero no pienso entregarte a Lucy en bandeja" _pensó seriamente Inori, quien era la responsable de mandar a volar al pelirosa.

Daimatu Embu

"- Bienvenidos al segundo día del Daimatu Embu!-" decía alegremente "- En unos breves minutos más comenzaremos con las competencias!"

"- Oe Natsu a dónde anduviste anoche? No llegaste a la posada-" dijo laxus

El pelirosa bufó "- No te interesa-" se limitó a decir

"- Eso crees? La verdad sí que nos interesa, porque tienes un moretón gigante en tu brazo derecho-" dijo Gray en tono de burla "- te apuesto que iniciaste una pelea y perdiste jajaja-"

"- tsk cállate stripper!-" gritó Natsu "- Yo no pierdo tan fácilmente-" añadió, pero si lo pensaba bien esa chica de una sola patada lo mando a volar y lo dejó incosciente, había despertado con los primeros rayos del sol esa mañana, se limitó a maldecir y dirigirse a desayunar al gremio, en dónde todos se reían de la horrible cara que tenía al llegar.

"- Más te vale Natsu que no andes buscando pelea-" dijo seria Erza "- El maestro dijo que no quería nada de pagos por destrozos-"

"- Por qué no está Yukino en el palco de Sabertooth?-" dijo pensativa Juvia, ante esto todos miraron con cara de no entender nada, hasta ayer ella se veía muy bien y cómoda con su gremio.

"- No está en el palco, ella está en las galerías del estadio junto a su gremio-" dijo tranquilamente Gajeel

"- Eh!? Por qué?!-" Chilló Natsu

Gajeel sonrió, el porqué de que la chica no estuviese participando en los juegos era tan simple y muy delicado

"- Está embarazada-" simplemente respondió, así es, ayer antes de empezar todo lo del concierto se los había comentado a Levy, Lucy y a él "- No me pregunten quién es el padre o quién la reemplazará porque no lo sé-" finalizó Gajeel.

Los demás se sorprendieron, y se intrigaron por saber quién sería el nuevo miembro del Sabertooth que reemplazaría a Yukino.

"- Bien! Comencemos con la primera ronda! Gremios elijan a sus participantes!" dijo calabaza, al instante cada gremio eligió a sus concursantes quienes se dirigían a la arena de juego. Las lacrimas proyectoras comenzaron a mostrar a los concursantes:

Quatro Puppy Bachus  
Lamia Scale Yuka  
Mermeid Heels Risley  
Blue Pegasus Ren  
Fairy Tail Erza  
Sabertooth Jellal?!

"- Jellal?!-" fue el grito que resonó por todo el estadio.

"- Déjenme explicarles-" decía el locutor "- Jellal fue libre de cargos recientemente, para ser francos, fue hace tres días que todos los cargos, por orden del consejo de magia, fueron desestimados, Jellal Fernandez no tiene ningún problema con la ley, es libre de unirse un gremio y participar en el torneo-" dijo dando por finalizado el tema sobre Jellal

Erza que se encontraba en la arena de juegos estaba más que impactada, llevaba una gran cantidad de tiempo sin verlo, y ahora allí estaba él, parado frente ella, con el símbolo de Sabertooh en su brazo izquierdo.

"- Cómo?-" fue lo único que logró articular la peliroja

Jellal la miró, estaba feliz de haber sido liberado de todo, ahora podría estar tranquilamente con Erza, nadie los perseguiría, pero antes de estar juntos ella debía de hacer algo.

"- Lucy-" comenzó a responder casi en un susurro, con el fin de que solo ella escuchara "- Ella fue la que intervino por mí en el consejo, hace 6 meses me encontré con ella y me ofreció ayuda, así que recurrió al consejo, que en un principio se negó, y luego puso la condición de que yo debía de eliminar 3 gremios mágicos, y Lucy 6, ellos creían que no lo lograríamos, pero lo aceptamos, yo completé los míos, e impresionantemente ella los suyos, por ende el consejo cumplió su palabra-" finalizó el peliazul.

Erza tenía los ojos como platos, Jellal libre y Lucy un demoledora de gremios oscuros_, "Qué pasó con el mundo?!"_ era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, mas no pudo seguir cuestionándose porque calabaza habló.

" Bien! La prueba consistirá en correr desde la periferia de la ciudad hasta aquí, el estadio-" dijo alegremente calabaza "- Pero, no lo harán con su apariencia habitual, sino… como cuando tenían 6 años-" y dicho esto cada integrante de los gremios fueron reducidos en edad (vestimentas se adecuaron a la complexión del cuerpo) "- una vez que hayan pasado la línea de meta volverán a su estado original! Kapo-" gritó emocionado "- Ahora a sus posiciones-" y dicho esto cada concursante apareció en una zona diferente en la periferia de la capital "- Que empiece la competencia!-"

Fue así que comenzó una carrera muy agotadora para cada personaje, no solo corrían, sino que tuvieron que pasar varios obstáculos en el camino, espadas locas como le toco a Bachus, o monos acosadores como le pasó a Jellal.

Finalmente se veían dos siluetas entrando al estadio, Erza y Jellal que venían codo a codo peleando el primer puesto, a pocos metros de la línea de victoria, Jellal increíblemente fue capaz de utilizar habilidosamente su magia, "Meteor" fue la técnica que utilizó, y que le sirvió para dejar a Fairy Tail en segundo puesto. Y como calabaza dijo, tras pasar la línea de meta tanto el peliazul como la peliroja volvieron a su estado original.

"- Cómo pudiste usar tu magia con esa edad?-" dijo impresionada Erza

"- La verdad, desde muy pequeño pude usar magia Erza-" dijo finalizando el tema y volteando hacia su gremio

"- Qué no me vas a dirigir bien la palabra?-" preguntó irritada titania

"- Sabes que debes un perdón a una persona inocente-" respondió sin voltear "- Cuando lo hagas, te miraré sin pensar en la injusticia que cometiste-" y finalizando la frase dirigió sus pasos hacia su gremio, dejando a una Erza sorprendida.

" Bien los puntajes quedaron de esta manera!:

Sabertooth 18 pts  
Fairy Tail 17 pts  
Mermeid Heels 10 pts  
Lamia Scale 6 pts  
Blue Pegasus 6 pts  
Quatro Puppy 3 pts

… Daremos un receso! Kapo!-" finalizó calabaza

"- OTRA VEZ SEGUNDOS?!-" gritaron Gray y Natsu al unísono

"- Esto pone las cosas más interesante-" dijo Gajeel

"- Interesante? Estamos en segundo lugar Gajeel no tiene nada de interesante-" soltó Gray

"- Todavía no entiendo cómo Jellal está sin cargos-" decía Juvia "- es muy raro que el consejo acceda a suprimir un proceso judicial-"

"- Lucy-" escucharon de una persona que entraba por la puerta hacia el palco "- Fue gracias a Lucy que Jellal esté libre-" dijo calmada Erza

"- No entiendo, Cómo ella estaría capacitada para eso?-" preguntó Laxus

La mirada de Erza se tornó seria "Ella fue la que intervino por Jellal en el consejo, hace 6 meses, Lucy se presentó en el consejo pidiéndole la liberación de cargos, en un principio se negaron, pero luego pusieron la condición de que Jellal debía de eliminar 3 gremios mágicos, y Lucy 6-" todos pusieron los ojos como platos "- Como suena obvio cumplieron con la exigencia pues Jellal está libre-"

"_Lucy es un monstruo, destruir 6 gremios oscuros en 6 meses, suena algo casi imposible inclusive para mí"_ pensaba Natsu _"Ahora entiendo porque dejo de ver seguidamente a Haru en los últimos meses, todavía eres demasiado buena Luce"_ concluyó mientras miraba al palco de Sabertooth en donde yacía la rubia, quien sonreía cálidamente a Jellal, Lucy se percató que Natsu la estaba mirando, ese intercambio de miradas la asustó, solo atinó a desviar la mirada, en tanto Natsu solo sonrió al fin la había mirado a los ojos, esos ojos chocolate que lo volvían loco y que quería que lo siguieran mirando. _"Lucee…"_

De pronto la puerta del palco de las hadas es abierta de una patada revelando a un reluciente Haru que venía entrando con los ojos cerrados "YA VOLVI! Blondie te dije que no me perdería, perderse es de tontos! Y yo lo que menos soy es…-" y en eso abré los ojos encontrándose con el gremio equivocado "- EHHH! ME EQUIVOQUE!-" gritó alterado "- Pero si estaba seguro que iba por la ruta correcta! Argh-" comenzó a mover las manos causando un alboroto que saco una gota gigante en la nuca de los miembros de Fairy Tail "- WAAA! AHORA SI QUE BLONDIE SE REIRA DE MI!" gritaba dando vueltas en círculos aún agitando las manos, sin percatarse de un piedra suelta que hizo que diera un fuerte manotazo al suelo, causando dos cosas, uno conseguir una mano hinchadísima roja y dos trizar el suelo "WAAA! Ahora mi mano, y el piso! Mi madre me va a matar!" seguía chillando.

"- Oe! Tranquilo, yo pago por el suelo-" dijo Natsu sonando amable "- Te duele mucho la mano?-"

Haru pasó de su pataleta a su cara seria "- Mi mano está bien, y prefiero el castigo-"

Todos tragaron duro, si este era el hijo de Natsu… Wow, sí que le costaría romper el hielo con el niño

"- Atención comenzarán las batallas-" dijo calabaza captando la atención de todos "-La primera pelea Lina de Mermeid Heels y Lucy Hearthphilia de Sabertooth-"

"- Sí! Al fin-" se levantó Haru como si nada hubiese pasado dirigiéndose a la orilla para mirar mejor "- No alcanzó a ir a mi palco, puedo quedarme a ver la pelea de mi madre aquí?-"

Y antes de que alguien llegará a procesar la respuesta, Natsu respondió "- Claro! Además me interesa saber que magia usa tu madre!-"

"- La magia de mi madre es genial, se basa—" no pudo continuar pues Inori había aparecido al frente del niño.

"- Tonto Haru, Vamos!-" y dicho esto, tomó la mano del niño, apareciendo casi al instante en el palco de Sabertooth.

"_Demonios, por poco y pude haber tenido una conversación decente con Haru, ya estoy empezando a odia a esa Inori… Oe espera un momento ese olor me es muy familiar"_ pensaba Natsu, y con los ojos muy abiertos miraba directamente a la encapuchada del gremio de las sirenas que iba ingresando al campo de batalla.

Arena de juego

Ambas concursantes se acercaban hasta donde se encontraba calabaza, una vez allí, Lucy enfocó la vista en Lina, quien llevaba un capucha, pero hubo algo que delató a esta desconocida.

"_Esa sonrisa, no puede ser, Eres tú!"_

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

"_Esa sonrisa, no puede ser, Eres tú!"…_

"- Oe Gajeel ven acá!-" dijo Natsu aún mirando seriamente a la encapuchada "- Ese olor, no se te hace familiar-"

El pelinegro olfateó mejor el aire, sorprendiéndose, abrió los ojos como platos "- Qué está haciendo aquí?-"

"- Oigan qué es lo que ocu-" mas no pudo continuar Erza porque calabaza comenzó su discurso

Arena de juego

"_No puede ser, Eres tú! tú! tú!" _gritaba mentalmente Lucy

"- Bien!-" exclamó emocionado calabaza "- Vamos a comenzar esta pelea! Competidores están listos?-"

"- Dos segundos-" y ante la mirada extraña de todo el estadio, la rubia se volteó hacia el palco de Sabertooth y enfocó su vista en Haru, al cual le hizo un gesto con su mano, levantó su dedo índice. Ante esto el niño solo la miró con ojos emocionados.

" _Qué estás haciendo Lucy?!-" _pensaba Natsu _" Concéntrate en la batalla!"_

"- Eso era todo lo que quería hacer-" dijo Lucy mirando a calabaza

Este aún extrañado, elevo una de sus manosy gritó "- COMIENCEN!-"

Lo que pasó a continuación fue demasiado rápido, tan rápido que ni el rey calabaza alcanzó a desaparecer del campo de juego, en menos de un pestañeo el miembro de Mermeid Heel había sido mandado a volar contra una de las paredes del estadio, dañándola severamente, conmoción fue lo que causó ver a Lucy sin ni una gota de cansancio, y con una mirada seria y muy pero muy fría hacia el ya perdedor de la batalla.

Tras dispersarse la cortina de humo, se dejó ver al desconocido, el cual trató de levantarse, pero cayó, preso del dolor causado ante tal impacto, escupió sangre y finalmente se desplomó inconsciente, dejando ver su identidad… _Lisanna _

"- Creías que me ganarías? Pedazo de perra mentirosa-" dijo para sí misma Lucy, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por un impresionado Natsu

De las graderías nadie entendía el como la sirena había llegado a ser atacada en menos de 1 segundo, calabaza al sentir la incertidumbre en los asistentes habló

"- Tranquilos todos!-" gritó "- Ahora nuestras lacrimas de visión nos mostraran en cámara lenta lo que ocurrió aquí-"

E inmediatamente después de que el Rey terminará de decir su discurso, las lacrimas mostraron a todos los asistentes al evento a una Lucy, que sin compasión ni duda, atacó rápidamente a la supuesta Lina propinándole una patada de lleno en su abdomen, pero no una patada común y corriente, la pierna derecha que golpeó a Lina estaba envuelta en hilos de color morados. Al contacto de la pierna con el abdomen de Lissana, esta se quedó sin aire y salió disparada a una velocidad impresionante.

"- Con ese nivel de potencia de ataque lo más probable es que Lissana haya quedado con problemas a su espalda-" dijo neutralmente Wendy que se encontraba en el palco de Fairy Tail. Todos allí estaban sorprendidos por la aparición de Lissana, pero más aún lo estaban por la capacidad mágica de Lucy, ere demoledora.

"- La ganadora de este encuentro es Lucy Heartphilia de Sabertooth-" dijo calabaza "- Que el grupo de auxilio saque a Lina de la arena-"

Lucy solo suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida _"Creíste poder ganarme con esa sonrisa arrogante, estás a años luz de alcanzarme_" pensaba Lucy mientras iba caminando ya en los pasillos que la conducían al lugar de Sabertooth, cuando de pronto sintió un dolor fuerte en su mano derecha, sobre el dorso de esta comenzó a brillar una luz "- Diablos! No puedo descontrolarme ahora, Auch! Malditas, malditas emociones fuertes! Ay! Para ya!-" decía Lucy

"- Oe qué te pasa-" dijo una voz que hizo que la rubia quedara congelada, giró lentamente su rostros aún presa del dolor en su mano, encontrándose con alguien a quien no quería ver.

"- SIIII! Bien mamá! Yo sabía que ganarías-" gritaba a los cuatro vientos Haru "- Oe amargado me debes un almuerzo!-" decía refiriéndose a Rogue

"- Que no me digas así-" decía Rogue lo más civilizadamente posible

"- jajaja quedarás en la calle con toda la comida que comeré-" decía el niño "- debiste de haberle creído a mi madre cuando me hizo el gesto con el dedo-"

"- Así que lo que señaló con el dedo fue que en un solo movimiento derrotaría a su oponente-" concluyó correctamente Erza.

"- Creo que lo que dices es lo correcto-"apoyó Juvia "- Increíble, ni el Meteor de Jellal es así de rápido-"

"- Es como la velocidad del dragon forcé-" añadió Laxus "- Pero ella es… devastadora-"

"- Aumento considerablemente su velocidad, y su capacidad de reacción no tiene comparación desde la última vez-" _pensó_ Gajeel, de pronto sintió varias miradas sobre él "Qué?!-"

"- Cómo qué QUÉ?!-" gritó Gray "- Te diste cuenta lo que dijiste?! Prácticamente dijiste que ya la habías visto en combate?!... Tú sabías desde mucho antes del paradero y la condición de Lucy!-" añadió mirando directamente al dragon slayer

Gajeel no sabía que responder, lo que pensó lo comunicó sin querer, ahora sí que estaba en problemas, no había forma de sacarse a estos locos de encima, y antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra, por todo el estadio se escuchó

"- Hey vegetal parlante! Di ya el siguiente duelo-" gritó sin desfachatez Haru

Todos miraron al niño con una gota en la nuca, los modales, en estos momentos, eran incompatibles con Haru

"- Bien! Gajeel de Fairy Tail vs Hibiki de Blue Pegasus-" anunció calabaza.

"- Gihi… salvado por la campana!-" y dicho esto salió a la arena de juego

"- Ese idiota me va a tener que contestar todo lo que le pregunte-" dijo una Juvia con una aura tenebrosa rodeándola.

"- Oe qué te pasa-" dijo la voz "- Te encuentras bien?-" dijo dando un paso hacia la rubia

"- Ni se te ocurra dar otro paso más Dragneel-" dijo Lucy tratando que su voz no delatara el estado en que se encontraba

El pelirosa la miró preocupado y con culpa, allí, donde solía estar la marca del gremio de Fairy Tail se encontraba un símbolo muy extraño, y que por conclusión rápida supo que le estaba causando dolor a la rubia.

"- Luce ese símbolo en tu ma—"

"- No me digas Luce, no me trates como si entre nosotros nunca hubiese pasado toda esa serie de eventos hace 6 años-" dijo mientras su mirada era tapada por su flequillo "- Tú no sabes nada, nada! Siempre fuiste denso, nunca pudiste darte cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba a tu alrededor, actuaste como un niño y producto de tu error terminé yo perjudicada-" y levantando la mirada añadió "- No te atrevas a—"

No pudo seguir hablando, entre tanto dolor físico y mental no se había percatado de que Natsu estaba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, su mirada era de angustia, de culpa, de perdón, Lucy no pudo continuar, lo repudiaba tanto pero esa mirada le despertaba sentimientos encontrados. Quedó en blanco.

Natsu en tanto, con cada palabra que salió por la boca de la chica iba sintiendo como le daban punzadas en todo su cuerpo, al sentir el olor a lágrimas por instinto, se acercó hacia ella, y cuando Lucy lo miró, todo en el sucumbió, esa mirada le mostraba cuánto daño él le provocó, _Soy un Bastardo_ era lo que más resonaba en la cabeza del dragon slayer.

De pronto Lucy salió de su estado, una fuerte punzada en su mano la hizo volver a tierra, cayó de rodillas al suelo y un círculo mágico se formó bajo de ella, de las orillas del círculo emanaban hilos de magia de color morado y algunos pequeños cristales que rodaban en torno a la rubia, la cual seguía quejándose del dolor.

Natsu en tanto no sabía qué hacer, nunca había visto a Lucy usar esa magia "Qué diablos pasa! Lucy dime algo!-"

"- Aléjate, por favor aléjate...-" decía con voz resquebrajada la rubia

"- No pienso dejarte en este estado! Ya una vez lo hice y hasta ahora me arrepiento!" gritó desesperado Natsu

"- Ayúdame… Inori…-" dijo casi en un susurro.

Al instante apareció la nombrada quien tranquilamente se acercó a la rubia, puso su mano sobre la mano derecha de la Heartphilia, la cual al instante se sintió algo mejor. Luego miró a Natsu y le dijo

"- Testarudo! Agradéceme que no intervine antes, lo vi todo, si vez a Haru dile que Lucy tuvo que dar una entrevista-" dijo con voz tranquila Inori, y tras esto, tanto la pelirosa con lucy desaparecieron.

Natsu se quedó quieto por varios minutos, hasta que por fin reaccionó

"- ARGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! Maldita niña! Que siempre tenga que aparecerse cuando estoy con Lucy o Haru! Cómo estará Lucy?… espero que por último, la chica ayude a Lucy… un momento… dijo que si veía a Haru… ya sé! Esta es mí oportunidad de hablar con el chico, voy a confirmar que es mi hijo"- y dicho esto se encaminó hacia el podeo de Sabertooth pues según sus cálculos las peleas estaban terminando "_Luce, espero que estés bien…"_

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar su opinión.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, no tenía idea que les iba a gustar tanto la historia, emmm perdón si no actualizo tan rápido o si de repente el modo de escritura es raro, todo se debe a que estoy acostumbrada a redactar fichas clínicas y tengo un poco pegado ese estilo

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Si quieren saber como es el símbolo que tiene Lucy en la mano derecha coloquen en google: "ajisai12 devianart Render Guilty Crown 323249876" es el 4 link ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

"- Argh… que aburrido, voy a buscar a mi mama-" dijo un rubio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

"- Oe niñito de mama-" dijo Sting, sacándole una vena en la frente a Haru "- Cuando la encuentres recuérdale del favor que le pedí hoy-"

"- Si como digas Blondie-" finalizó el niño mientras abría la puerta.

Al cerrar tras de sí el portal se quedó quieto por un momento "- Este aroma ya lo he sentido antes-" dijo para sí Haru "- Que va! Tengo una cosa que hacer-" y dicho esto comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del estadio.

Natsu suspiró aliviado, por poco y lo descubre, se encontraba escondido en la esquina de la pared que daba hacia el podeo de Sabertooth, había ido hasta allí con la intención de hablar con Haru, ya que ahora tenía tiempo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho la voz de Sting _"Qué favores le estará pidiendo ese rubio tonto a Luce"_ y fue en eso que sintió como el niño abría la puerta, no tuvo más opción que esconderse como si fuera un ninja.

Luego de que Haru desapareciera por los pasillos, Natsu bajó de su escondite y se decidió a seguirlo _"Así que tienes buen olfato o me equivoco Haru?_" pensaba mientras caminaba el dragon slayer _"Digno de un hijo de un dragon slayer… a todo esto a dónde vas?"_

De este modo siguió caminando tras la huella del niño, hasta que lo vio entrar a la enfermería de… Mermeid Heel?! _"Oe Haru qué idiotez estás haciendo" _gritó mentalmente Natsu comenzando a correr hasta donde se encontraba el niño. Abrió de un portazo la puerta y lo que vio, lo dejó helado…

* * *

En algún bosque…

"- Inori… me estoy descontrolando-" dijo adolorida Lucy

"- Lo sé-" respondió la aludida "- Tú ya sabes que hacer" al momento de emitir esas palabras, el pecho de la pelirosa comenzó a brillar "- Esto es el peso del Guilty Crown…-"

Y tras esa frase Lucy dirigió su mano derecha hacia el pecho de la niña, desatando un gran resplandor…

* * *

Enfermería

"- Disculpa por las heridas que causó mi m—" estaba diciendo Haru cuando fue interrumpido por la entrada escandalosa de Natsu a la enfermería "- Oe tú! Estaba dando un gran discurso-" dijo con molestia el niño.

"- Haru, por lo que más quieras aléjate de ella-" dijo seriamente Natsu "- dime por favor que no les has dicho quién es tu madre-" añadió en un susurro que fue entendible para el niño.

"- No le he dicho nada aún, Rosita-" dijo molesto el rubio "- De todas maneras no es asunto tuyo! No eres nadie para darme ordenes, vine aquí a pedirle disculpas a esta chica por el gran golpe que recibió por parte de mi madre y tú no eres nadie pa—"

"- Qué?!-" dijo una voz "- Tu eres el hijo de esa basura rubia?!" dijo chillonamente Lissana

"- Qué te pasa canosa?! No hables así de mi madre-" dijo mientras la miraba con ojos asesinos "- Vine aquí para pedirte una disculpa en su nombre, pero veo que tú no te mereces nada-" añadió tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible "- En fin, no gastaré más palabras con una discapacitada-" finalizó con malicia.

La peliblanca se quedó de piedra, y de pronto fue consciente de que no podía mover ni sus brazos ni sus piernas, estaba allí solamente tendida en la cama.

"- Qué?! Esto no puede ser!-" gritó desesperada "- Yo no me lo merezco! No! Natsu si algo de piedad queda en tu corazón, trae a Wendy para que me cure!-"

Natsu no se inmutó, la miraba como sí nada, la había querido como una hermana y casi como su pareja, pero fue cuando descubrió todas las farsas que esa chica había cometido que lo comprendió todo, Lissana había muerto, nunca había vuelto de Edolas, si ella hubiese sido la persona con la que él creció, todo sería distinto, pero ante él solo había una persona totalmente desconocida, y que tenía un pasado oscuro, tan oscuro que por fin todo lo que había hecho se le devolvió, quitándole la libertad de sus brazos y piernas.

"- No lo haré-" dijo firmemente el pelirosa "- Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, eso es lo que hizo Lucy contigo, yo no intervendré porque estoy del lado de mi verdadero nakama, y no tengas esperanzas de que Wendy vendrá, te detesta-" y dicho esto, tomó el brazo de Haru, salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo y camino aún arrastrando al niño.

"- Hey Rosita, suéltame, suéltame ya!-" dijo molesto Haru, Natsu hizo lo que le pedía "- No sé qué relación tienes tú con esa mujer, y con mi madre… Pero te pido que no acerques a ella, para que hayas hablado de esa manera a la tal Lina por defender a mi madre… debió de haber pasado algo malo, si me llego a enterar de lo que es y es malo, te juro por mi magia, que te golpearé hasta que ya no pueda moverme-" dijo Haru mirando a los ojos del pelirosa.

El aludido tenía los ojos como platos, _"Increíble, tiene la inteligencia de Luce, en pocos segundos sacó una conclusión de lo que pasó hace 6 años, pero a este paso, lo único que consigo en alejarme de él…"_ pensaba Natsu, el cual le respondió al niño "- Lo tendré presente-"

El niño le sonrió con una mirada orgullosa "- Bien, ya que pasó el problemita con la canosa, y está pagando por hablar mal de mi madre-" dijo con una voz casi malvada pero rozando en lo cómico "- Me dirías por favor a dónde fue mi madre? Hace rato no la veo-"

"- Tú madre está dando una entrevis—"

"- Qué?!-" gritó Haru con cara de miedo "- Dónde?! Cómo lo sabes tú?-"

"- La chica a la que llaman Inori me lo dijo-" respondió con simpleza el pelirosa, quien quedó paralizado al ver la cara de preocupación terrible del rubio, en sus ojos había miedo, gritaban por ayuda "- Haru qué te sucede?-" dijo alarmado Natsu

"- No sé cómo te enteraste del código-" respondió el niño "- Pero debo de ayudar a mi madre ahora! Y necesito que me ayudes, no lo podré hacer solo-"

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Natsu tomó una de las manos del niño y le respondió "- Claro, yo te ayudaré-"

Haru sin esperar nada más, sacó un lacrima de transportación, la misma que había utilizado unos días atrás y que no se la había devuelto a su madre, cerró los ojos y trató de identificar donde estaría su madre _"Diablos, por qué esto es tan difícil, dónde estás mamá?!"_

"- Vamos Haru! Yo sé que puedes hacer funcionar a esa roca-" le alentó el pelirosa.

Y con esa frase, Haru sintió extrañas fuerzas en su interior, y la encontró "- Ya sé dónde está! Vamos-" y así desaparecieron en una luz morada.

* * *

"- Y así queda el contador del segundo día!

Sabertooth 28 pts  
Fairy Tail 27 pts  
Lamia Scale 16 pts  
Mermeid Heels 10 pts  
Blue Pegasus 6 pts  
Quatro Puppy 3 pts

… Nos vemos mañana!-" y dicho esto calabaza desapareció.

"- Segundones… odio ser segundones-" gruñía Gray

"- Mejor vamos a la posada Gray, Juvia y Erza ya salieron corriendo tras Gajeel, lo mejor es irnos-" dijo tranquilamente Laxus "- y para de gruñir, te estas pareciendo al idiota de Natsu-"

"- Oe! No me compares con el cabeza de lava!-"

* * *

"- En dónde estamos?-" preguntó Haru al verse rodeado de árboles y un olor desconocido para él. Natsu en cambio sabía perfectamente en dónde habían llegado

"- Son los bosques que rodean Magnolia-" respondió con simpleza.

"- Buen dato, lo importante ahora es encontrar a— Rosita salta!-" Natsu sin vacilar tomo al niño en sus brazos y saltó lo más alto que pudo, justo debajo de sus talones pasó una ola de hilos de cristal que destruyó todo a su paso. Al aterrizar, ambos se pusieron de pie buscando el origen de tal ataque. Fue en eso cuando un ataque sorprendió a Natsu, Lucy con una espada enorme se había abalanzado velozmente sobre él, quien no pudo hacer más que contener el ataque con una barrera de fuego y sus puños envueltos en llamas

"- Haru apártate-" gritaron al unísono los adultos. El niño con miedo asintió y comenzó retroceder, pero un pensamiento voló en su cabeza, paró en seco y gritó

"- Natsu-san! La magia de mi mamá se descontroló, intente aguantarla hasta que ella entre en razón-" y sin más que decir se alejó un poco más del área de batalla.

Natsu no apartaba la mirada de la rubia, sus ojos estaban rojos, y alrededor de ella emanaban hilos de magia de color púrpura junto con pequeños cristales del mismo color, la espada que estaba usando era colosal, a leguas se notaba lo complejo que era maniobrarla, pero por los movimientos, se notaba que tenía dominada a esa arma.

De la nada Lucy hizo un movimiento brusco con la espada, y rápidamente le dio una patada en el abdomen a Natsu, quien salió disparado contra un árbol.

"- Si quieres pelear contra mí tendrás que ser más agresivo Dragneel-" dijo con una voz de ultratumba mientras extendía su mano, y tras enfocar al pelirosa, una ola de cristales salieron en dirección del dragon slayer

Natsu apenas los esquivó, uno le rozó la pierna lo suficiente como para que saliera un chorro de sangre.

"- Estás sangrando? Qué lástima?!-" dijo en tono de ironía "- no tienes idea todo lo que sangre ese día-" y dicho esto se lanzó nuevamente contra el pelirosa blandiendo la gran espada, Natsu hacía todo lo posible por esquivarla, realmente no era quien para defenderse, delante de él estaba la persona a quien más amaba, pero a quien le hizo el peor de los daños, no podía, no tenía el derecho a defenderse, _Soy un bastardo_ volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

Fue en eso que Lucy clavó su espada en el suelo, e impulsándose con esta volvió a golpear de lleno al pelirosa, pero esta vez fueron una ronda de puños y patadas atroces, más aún, para aumentar la potencia de sus golpes hizo que sus brazos y piernas fueran envueltos en hilos de magia morada, los cuales potenciaron su ataque, resultando golpes que dejarían muerto a una persona al instante.

Natsu ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia, cayó al suelo y sintió como Lucy se posaba sobre él para seguirle golpeando con puños en la cara.

"- Esto es malo, no se está controlando, a este paso va a matar a Natsu-san-" y sin medir consecuencias corrió hacia su madre y juntando la magia que tenía gritó "- Rugido del dragón blanco-" y así de la boca del niño salió un rugido que apuntaba a su madre, quien lógicamente lo desvió por medio de un círculo mágico a base de cristales.

"- Madre detente!-" gritó lo más fuerte que pudo el niño "- Estás a punto de convertirte en una asesina, detén esto ya! Quiero a mi madre de vuelta ahora!-"

Y tras estas palabras los ojos de Lucy volvieron a ser los mismos chocolates de siempre, el símbolo de su mano derecha dejó de brillar, y los hilos de magia alrededor de ella desaparecieron, al igual que la espada que estaba clavada aún en el suelo. Lucy quien de a poco fue consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer se lanzó a abrazar a su hijo "- Perdón Haru, esto no debió pasar, perdón-" le decía incesantemente.

Haru correspondió el abrazo "- No te disculpes mamá, todo está bien-" y tras esto deshizo el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos "- Quien no está bien es Natsu-san, está a punto de quedar inconsciente, tienes que hacer algo-"

Lucy se sorprendió de la petición de su hijo "- Qué puedo hacer? Yo no tengo magia curativa"-

"- Cuando tú no estabas y me lesionaba, Inori-chan usaba un void llamado Hare-" dijo con voz decidida "- Llama a ese void-"

"- Está bien-" dijo Lucy mientras se ponía de pie "- Hare no Void-" y al instante ante ella apareció una especie de vendas de cristal, las cuales se enredaron en su brazo derecho casi como si esperaran órdenes.

"- Guíalas hacia donde se encuentra Natsu-san-" dijo Haru. Lucy asintió, se acercó a Natsu y vio impresionada el estado con que había quedado después de pelear con ella, él gemía de dolor, tenía cortadas por todos lados, había sangre saliendo de sus heridas y su cara estaba casi desfigurada producto de todos los puñetazos que le propinó. Temblorosa acercó su brazo hacia el pelirosa y habló

"- Curen a Natsu, por favor-" su voz salió temblorosa, Haru tenía razón estuvo a punto de matar a Natsu, quien, aunque la hubiese tratado tan mal en el pasado, no se merecía haber llegado hasta este punto de compromiso del estado general.

Los cristales en forma de vendas, al escuchar la orden de lucy, se deslizaron por la mano de esta y envolvieron el cuerpo del pelirosa, bajo de este apareció el círculo mágico de Lucy e hilos de magía emergieron de los bordes. Así, y bajo un leve brillo de luz, el cuerpo del pelirosa fue sanando y volviendo a su estado original, tras unos cuantos minutos el pelirosa estaba completamente curado, la venda Hare al instante desapareció junto con los hilos y el círculo mágico.

El pelirosa tomó asiento y miró a su alrededor _"Por un momento pensé que moriría, no sé qué habrán hecho para curarme, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que hace mucho tiempo no me daban una paliza como esta"_ pensaba Natsu mientras posaba la mirada en los rubios que lo miraban con cara expectante, el primero en hablar fue haru

"- Estás bien?"

"- Claro que sí, no sé qué habrán he—" más no pudo seguir, pues Lucy cayó al suelo.

"- Luce! Qué te pasa Luce?! Contéstame?!-" decía un histérico Natsu, quien ya se encontraba al lado de la rubia y la sostenía en sus brazos.

Haru lo miró con molestia "- Oe rosita, no te suena lógico que después de usar tanta magia el cuerpo no aguante y caiga agotado, mi madre cayó dormida-" ante esto Natsu suspiró, "_Cielos, pensé que algo malo pudo haberle pasado, pero ya está bien, se controló, y ahora que lo pienso… ha pasado mucho tiempo que no sostenía en brazos a Luce, es tan reconfortante y su aroma no ha cambiado en nada."_

"- Rosita… no te pases de listo, no te acerques tanto a mi madre y no le digas Luce-" dijo con voz amenazante.

"- Eres muy sobreprotector con tu madre, sabías?-" el niño asintió "- Bien, me gusta que seas así!-"

Haru no supo cómo reaccionar, solo giró su cabeza para que no viera la cara de alegría que estaba poniendo _"Por fin alguien me entiende!-"_

"- Ya está oscureciendo, encontremos a Inori y salgamos de aquí-"

"- Por Inori-neesan no te preocupes, está bien-" dijo seguro el niño "- Me ayudas a llevar a mi madre al hotel, puede que sea enérgico pero estoy agotado, todavía no soy bueno con la magia-"

"- Claro, yo te ayudaré!-" y sin esperar más Haru toma la mano de su madre, quien aún estaba siendo abrazada por el pelirosa y así los tres aparecen en los pasillos del estadio.

"- Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí, antes de que los guardias nos vean y causen un alboroto-" dijo el niño mientras comenzaba a correr. Natsu no se quedó atrás, tomó a Lucy al estilo matrimonial y salió tras el niño, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y en tiempo record llegaron a la posada.

"- Cómo subiremos?-" preguntó Haru

"- Fácil, ven, sube a mi espalda-" sin cuestionar el niño se encaramó sobre Natsu, este se preparó y subió al techo, para finalmente entrar por la ventana a la habitación de Lucy. Una vez allí adentro Haru se bajó de la espalda del pelirosa y se dirigió a acomodar la cama, mientras Natsu se acercaba y depositaba a la rubia en esta. _Gracias_ dijo en un pequeño susurro, que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos, causándoles que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín.

De repente Haru conectó ideas y volteó a ver al pelirosa "- Cómo sabías que esta era nuestra habitación?-"

"- Eh… casualidad-" Natsu era pésimo para las mentiras

"- Estuviste espiando a mí madre?! Pervertido!-" dijo con voz acusatoria "- Te agradezco la ayuda, pero ahora fuera!-"

"- Ya ya! Tranquilo, si ahora me voy-" decía Natsu caminando hacia la ventana, cuando estaba a punto de salir por esta un Click sonó en su cabeza volteó a ver al niño "- Qué magia usaste cuando intentaste parar a Lucy?-"

"- Magia de dragon slayer, me entreno para ser uno de la Luz-" _No puede ser es hijo de Sting! No no no!_ "

"- Eh?!-"

"- No pongas esa cara de bobo, rosita-" se burló el niño "- Ya vete o te saco de una patada pervertido!-" y dicho esto Natsu aún en estado de shock salió de la habitación.

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar su opinión. Nunca pensé que mi primer fic le gustaría a tanta gente, gracias !

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Ojo aquí están las armas que usó Lucy

Espada: Coloca en google "ajisai12 deviantart Render Guilty Crown 323270141" es el sexto link

Vendas Hare: Coloca en google "SakuraAoshiki deviantart Hare - Guilty Crown Render" es el cuarto link


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

* * *

"- Gajeeeeeeel! Ven acá, no te escapes cobarde!-" gritaba despavorida Juvia mientras perseguía al pelinegro

"- Déjame!-" respondía el dragon slayer, mientras intentaba acelerar por los pasillos del estadio

Acababa de acabar la pelea de Gajeel, obviamente él había ganado, y Juvia no había perdido nada de tiempo, se encontraba en la salida de la arena esperándolo, y desde ese momento comenzó la maratón, no sabía cuántas vueltas ya llevaban por los pasillos del estadio, así que se decidió salir a las graderías, tomar a Levy y salir corriendo consciente de que Juvia, y ahora se le había sumado Erza, lo estaban persiguiendo.

"- Gajeel qué pasa? Por qué Erza y Juvia vienen como monstruos tras nosotros?-" preguntaba Levy que aún seguía siendo cargada por Gajeel

"- Prométeme que no me golpearás!-" la peliazul asintió "- Se me escapó un detalle, y creo que di a entrever que había estado antes con Lucy-"

"- Idiota! Cuando me baje te daré una golpiza-" respondió chillonamente Levy

Y con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la posada, respectivamente a la pieza donde se hospedaban los concursantes, fue allí que paró, dejó en el suelo a Levy, quien inmediatamente lo golpeó en la rodilla.

"- Tonto! Ahora vamos a tener que respon—"

"- Claro que nos van a responder! Explíquenme cómo es qué sabían el paradero de Lucy?!-" decía exaltada Juvia quien acababa de entrar a la habitación

"- Y que sea con detalles-" añadió Erza quien entraba tras de Juvia

Los novios se miraron, ya no lo podían de ocultar más, Gajeel bajó la mirada y suspiró

"- Les cuentas tú o yo?-"

"- Yo lo haré-" respondió Levy, quien fijo la vista en las chicas "- Lo que van a escuchar no debe de saberlo nadie, comprenden?-" ambas asintieron "- Bien, luego de que pasara el incidente de Lucy, pasaron unas horas hasta que Gajeel y yo les dijimos a ustedes que me iba a casa, te acuerdas Erza? La verdad es que les mentimos, forcé a Gajeel a qué siguiera el rastro de Lucy y yo a su vez lo iba borrando pues sabía que si la encontrábamos ella no querría hablar con nadie más, llegamos a una cabaña la cual estaba inundada por el olor de Lucy, pero ella no estaba, fue en eso que apareció la chica llamada Inori, ella nos dijo que se iba a ocupar de Lucy y que cuando ella estuviera bien nos avisaría, y antes de que desapareciera le hice llevar una carta para que en el momento en que ella preguntará por mí supiera que yo estaba de su lado…-"

"- Pasaron nueve meses-" continuo Gajeel "- Al fin la vimos, se encontraba en Sabertooh, estaba a punto de dar a luz, fue ella quien nos pidió que no le dijéramos su paradero, no quería que nadie perturbara la vida de su hijo y la de ella, nosotros la entendimos y se lo prometimos-"

"- No estuvimos en el nacimiento de Haru-" añadió Levy "- Pero sí seguimos en contacto con ella, la veíamos de vez en cuando en las misiones que ella realizaba sola, generalmente eran 2 veces al año, ella no quería que Haru sintiera el aroma de nosotros, pues si llegaba la casualidad de que el niño se encontrara con Fairy Tail, fuera capaz de reconocer el olor de nosotros y armar un escándalo como el que está pasando ahora, fue por eso mismo que el día en que Haru llegó sorpresivamente al gremio nosotros nos alejamos, sabíamos quién era él, lo habíamos visto en las fotos que Lucy nos mostraba-"

"- Solo hacíamos lo que habíamos prometido-" prosiguió Gajeel "- No nos gusta faltar a nuestra palabra, y lo que estamos haciendo ahora nos molesta un montón-"

Juvia y Erza tenía los ojos como plato, la maga de agua lo comprendía, sabía que si fuera por Levy, le hubiera contado todo, pero una promesa es una promesa.

"- No se preocupen, no le diré a nadie-" dijo tranquilamente Juvia "- Los entiendo, si hubiese estado en sus zapatos, habría hecho lo mismo que ustedes… pero me alegra saber que estuvieron siempre apoyando a Lucy… gracias… -" finalizó la maga abrazando a la pareja, al fin se abrazaban con completa confianza, al fin desaparecía tanta distancia que se sembró desde hace 6 años.

"- Yo…-" comenzó a decir Erza "- yo sé que cometí un grave error, fui densa, tan densa como Natsu, y hasta ahora me pesa el error, el día del concierto de Lucy no fui capaz de acercarme a ella, sentía de que no era nadie para poder si quiera mirarla a los ojos, yo… quiero parar con todo esto, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal… soy una escoria…-" y terminando su discurso cayó de rodillas llorando, la primera en reaccionar fue Levy, quien se acercó, se puso a su altura, y la abrazó.

"- Tranquila Erza-" Dijo en tono maternal "- Solo debes de hablar con ella, Lucy sabe la verdad, sabe que fue Lissana la que inventó todo, solo debes ser capaz hablar con ella, Lucy es incapaz de odiar alguien, lo que ella siente es miedo, miedo a hacerles frente, por eso se esconde, los evita, se muestra seria… solo debes de abrir tu corazón-"

Y entre sollozos se escuchó "- gracias… gracias-" titania por fin mostraba su lado más sensible

* * *

"- Parece que Juvia y Erza salieron tras Gajeel-" decía Gray

"- Y Natsu tras Lucy-" respondía Laxus

"- Y nosotros estamos tras Sabertooth… seguimos segundos!-" gritaba molesto mientras caminaba por la ciudad "- mañana definitivamente debo de participar, daré vuelta ese estúpido marcador, cómo vamos a estar un solo estúpido punto?!-" decía a todo pulmón el mago de hielo

Laxus solo rio por lo bajo "- Solo gana-"

Y así siguieron caminando.

* * *

"_Diablos, es hijo de Sting! Por todos los cielos, será que de verdad la perdí?! Quiero tener la esperanza de que puedo estar con ella otra vez… quiero demostrarle que soy capaz de merecerla, sé que tengo un pasado horrible, pero quiero revertir todo el mal, soy un bastardo, pero este bastardo está arrepentido y haré todo lo posible para me escuches y trates de comprenderme… hasta ese momento no pararé, y no me importa si Haru es hijo de otro, Lucy es Lucy, me la jugaré, la quiero, la amo con todo lo que conlleva, y me la voy a jugar por Haru, quiero que me vea diferente a lo que me ve hoy… "_ Meditaba Natsu desde el tejado de la posada de Fairy Tail mientras miraba al cielo nocturno _"las estrellas brillan tanto como tus ojos… Luce"_

* * *

Posada Sabertooth

Una rubia acababa de despertar, era medianoche, sintió unos pequeños brazos rodeándola, fija su vista y vio a Haru durmiendo junto a ella, sonrió, y lo acomodó mejor mientras los abrazaba.

"_Haru… no tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando vi tu mirada en esos momentos, me mirabas con miedo… perdóname, debí de controlarme, pero tú… tú estuviste genial, listo, valiente como Natsu… Natsu no pensé que él trataría de ayudarme, y casi lo mato, estuve a punto de asesinar al padre de mi hijo, y aún así ese tonto me siguió ayudando, siguió al lado de Haru tratando de ayudarme… podré volver a confiar en él? Tengo miedo, no quiero volver a ser herida, y más ahora que sé que viene una gran tormenta… debo ser fuerte, Inori confió en mí, depositó todos sus poderes en mí, y quiero responderle con lo mejor de mí… espero que Purehito aún no sepa donde nos encuentramos…"_ abrazó más fuerte a su niño _"Te protegeré Haru…pero sé que como buen hijo de dragon slayer serás capaz de hacer frente a todo, tal como Natsu… por qué?! Por qué no sale de mi cabeza?! Tonto, estúpido, denso y bastardo pelirosa! Que me hizo tanto mal..."_ miró por las ventanas, brillaban las estrellas, sonrió _"pero, aún así, fue bueno verte, las estrellas brillan tanto como tus ojos… Natsu"_

* * *

"- Bienvenidos al tercer día del Daimatu Embu! Como ya deben saber… elijan a uno de su grupo y diríjanse a la arena! Kapo!-" gritó alegremente calabaza

En el palco de Fairy Tail no alcanzaron a discutir quién iría, pues Gray ya estaba en la puerta de salida.

"- Ni se atrevan a decirme que no participaré en esta prueba, porque nadie me frenará, yo voy a participar-" y finalizando su frase salió del palco para dirigirse hacia la arena.

Dos segundos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe, apareciendo un niño muy conocido que entraba con los ojos cerrados agitando un papel en su mano

"- Ja! Miren amargado y blondie! Mamá me dejó un mapa! Ahora sí que no me equivoqué, no saber leer un mapa es de estú—" en eso abrió sus ojos y cayó en cuenta en que se habpía equivocado nuevamente "- Qué?! Otra vez?! Pero si lo leí bien-" a los 5 de Fairy Tail le caían gotitas por sus nucas, este niño cuando quería era muy despitado "- Waaaaa! Nooooo, amargado, blondie y tattoe se burlaran de mí-" chillaba

"- Jajaja-" rió Erza " lo que pasa es que leíste el mapa al revés, y qué es eso de tattoe?-"

Haru frenó su pataleta y se volteó hacia la peliroja "- Señorita Erza gracias por la explicación, de verdad soy muy despistado" al unísono en las cabezas de las hadas rondó el pensamiento _este niño se ha juntado mucho con loke…_ " y lo de tattoe es para nombrar a Jellal-san, tiene un tatuaje en su cara que le da mucho estilo-" finalizó dando una sonrisa igual a las de Natsu.

"- Y los participantes son  
Sherry de Lamia Scale  
Eve de Blue Pegasus  
Rocker de Quatro Puppy  
Beth de Mermeid Heel  
Gray de Fairy Tail  
y Lucy de Sabertooth!-" gritó entusiasmado calabaza

"- Luce/mamá?!-" gritaron al unísono padre e hijo, al instante se miraron aún con confusión en sus ojos y como si estuvieran coordinados se acercaron a la orilla del podio para ver mejor. "_Qué diablos?! Ayer tuvo un descontrol y ahora la veo más hermosa que ayer, qué haces Luce para tenerme así?... pero no deberías de estar aquí"_

"- Tu madre no debería de estar descansando?-" susurró Natsu, tratando de que solo el niño lo escuchara

"- Concuerdo contigo-" respondió Haru "- no sé qué estará haciendo, sé que es fuerte pero no debe de sobreexigirse" añadió con tono de preocupación, se volteó hacia Natsu y agregó "- puedo quedarme aquí, Inori-neesan no está, por favor-"

"- Claro!-" respondió efusivamente Natsu, esa era su oportunidad "- Así me explicas la magia de Luce-"

"- No le digas así, pervertido!-" respondió el niño "- Por ahora te diré que… los corazones son las verdaderas armas de la batalla-"

Natsu quedó con cara de no entender nada, había madurado algo de pensamiento, pero nunca como para entender esa frase tan complicada, fue en eso que notó algo distinto en el cabello del rubio

"- No entiendo pero… Haru por qué tu pelo tiene un mechón rosa?-" preguntó Natsu

"- Qué Qué?!-" gritó el niño "- Waaaa, ahora blondie me volverá a llamar rosita!-"

"- Espera, cómo es eso de volverá?-"

"- Mi color de cabello es rosa, pero desde hace dos años que le pedí a Inori que me ayudara a tenerlo rubio como el de mi madre, es del color de la persona que admiro-" dijo sonando tranquilo "- pero… se me olvidó que tenía que mantenerlo y ahora voy a volver a ser rosita como tú! Waaaa-"

Los otros cuatro miembros de las hadas habían estado mirando la escena con ternura, no sabían que habían estado hablando pero por fin, el supuesto padre y el hijo se estaba llevando bien, hasta que escucharon los chillidos del niño sobre su color de pelo, que dejó con sorpresa a tres de los cuatro, Gajeel ya lo sabía desde hace mucho.

Demás está decir que la cara de Natsu irradiaba sorpresa y alegría _"Es mi hijo, sí no tengo dudas, aunque use la magia de Sting yo sé que Haru es mi hijo, y nadie me va a negar a estar con él"_ y concluyendo esto puso una mano sobre el niño

"- Oe Haru-" al instante el mencionado subió la mirada "- no te preocupes, el rosado te viene-" y le sonrió, causándole al niño un sonrojo, solo su madre se lo había dicho… sintió como si algo dentro de él viera a ese hombre pelirosa, como alguien de respeto casi a la altura de su madre… fue entonces que lo decidió

"- Yosh! Entonces, será rosa-" y al instante sacudió y movió sus manos por su cabeza, dejando desprender una pequeña capa de cristales rubios y mostrando su verdadero color de cabello… fue allí que nadie lo dudo, ese niño era el hijo de Natsu, pues era la viva imagen de él a su edad.

El pelirosa mayor lo miró paternalmente, estaba a punto de ponerse a su altura y abrazarlo pero sus acciones fueron detenidas por calabaza que comenzaba a dar las instrucciones del juego.

"- Este juego consistirá en una cacería…"

* * *

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar su opinión. Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero los estudios me ahogan, de todas maneras tengo varios capítulos listos así que subiré el próximo pronto!

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Si quieren ver la nueva vestimenta de Lucy coloquen en Google "zerochan net 1043125#full" primer link


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

* * *

"- Este juego consistirá en una cacería!-" anunciaba saltando calabaza "- los concursantes entraran en un laberinto, allí deberán de buscarse entre sí y luchar, el orden de los puntos será dado mediante la posición que hayan sido eliminado y a cuántos fueron capaces de derribar-"

"- Solo es estrategia-" dijo Eve "- será fácil-"

Calabaza bufó "- No es tan fácil como suena, los pasillos no transmiten el sonido, es decir si tú vas caminando no podrás prevenir la aparición de tu enemigo, ni siquiera vas a poder sentir su poder mágico, además la visibilidad es solo hasta 6 metros, más allá de eso solo es sorpresa-" añadió el rey

"- Espera! Con ese nivel de visibilidad no vamos a poder luchar-" comentó Sherry

"- Ah! Se me olvidaba, una vez que se encuentren con otro oponente, su ambiente se modifica, habrá suficiente luz para que puedan usar todo su potencial y los sonidos no serán disminuidos-" dijo calabaza "- Aclarado esto… Preparemos todo!-"

Tras este grito, los concursantes desaparecieron, y a su vez emergió del piso de la arena de juego una especie de cuadrado que se circunscribió perfectamente dentro del círculo del estadio, el cuadrado era negro y tétrico, de pronto las lacrimas de visión comenzaron a funcionar, mostrándole al público a cada uno de los participantes, quienes ya se encontraban dentro de la estructura.

* * *

Lugar de Fairy Tail

"- No me gusta que sea una cacería-" comentó Natsu "- Me hace sentir incómodo-"

"- Neee… no te preocupes!-" añadió Haru, quien había dejado la preocupación de lado para mostrar una cara de fascinación por lo que estaba ocurriendo

Juvia no pudo evitar el comentario del niño "- Haru-kun, por qué no estás preocupado? Hace algunos minutos tenías una cara un tanto tensa-"

"- Señorita Juvia, lo digo porque sé que esta es el área de mi madre-" respondió el niño "- sé que lo que diré es algo grosero para ustedes, pero no puedo evitarlo… mi madre ganará este juego, estoy seguro-"

"- Quieres apostar?-" dijo Natsu con mirada retadora y entusiasmado por la actitud del niño, el niño inmediatamente asintió

"- Claro! Si mi madre gana, tú me vas a llevar a comer todo lo que quiera-"

"- Pero si Gray gana, tú vas a tocar el piano para mí-" añadió el pelirosa mayor

El niño sonrió "-Trato hecho!-" y dicho esto se dieron la mano en forma de sellar el trato, fue cuando ambos sintieron un detalle no menor, ambos tenía la misma temperatura corporal _"Nadie tiene mi misma temperatura! Yo siempre la tengo más elevada que lo normal"_ pensaron al unísono los pelirosas

"- Oigan rositas-" dijo Gajeel, sacándole una vena en la frente a los nombrados "- Callen y miren, están a punto de empezar-"

* * *

Arena de juego

"- Todo listo y dispuesto… Empecemos! Kapo!-" gritó calabaza

Y desde ese momento todos los concursantes comenzaron a moverse, iban tratando que todos sus movimientos fueran lo más eficientes posibles, no podían gastar energías de más, este juego iba a durar demasiado. Bueno, eso era el pensamiento en general, la excepción a la regla fue Lucy, quien se quedó en su sitio.

"- Qué estás haciendo Luce?!-" exclamó Natsu

"- No le digas Luce! Anima a tu gremio-" dijo Haru "- Ella sabe lo que hace-" añadió dejando con una interrogante al pelirosa mayor

Lucy en tanto, suspiró, realmente estaba en su elemento "- Konan no Void-" dijo, y al instante su ojo dereche fue cubierto por una especie de google glasses (no sabía cómo describirlo, si quieren ver cómo son coloca en Google "guiltycrown wikia com Kanon's Void" primer link)

"- Radar-" dijo la rubia y tras esto, un hilo de magia de color morada se desplazó imitando a un radar convencional, detectando a cada uno de los participantes, estos a su vez se detuvieron en seco, era la misma sensación que había sentido en la primera prueba del Daimatu Embu

"- Así que fue de Lucy esa magia que sentimos en la primera etapa-" concluyó Titania desde el lugar de Fairy Tail "- Impresionante-"

"- Qué es eso de Void?-" preguntó Natsu

"- Una herramienta-" respondió con simpleza el niño

Lucy sonrió, todo estaba siendo demasiado fácil, aún teniendo puesto el Void volvió a extender su mano, ante ella aparecieron tres llaves doradas, llaves del zodiaco "- Ábranse-" y así aparecieron Virgo, Capricornio y Loki.

"- 3 llaves de una vez?!-" dijo Laxus "- y por qué no usa las llaves en su forma física?!-"

"- Es más seguro de esta manera, así no se le perderán, siempre estarán a salvo en la dimensión de los Void-" y antes que le preguntara que era ese lugar el niño se anticipó "- Que es el lugar donde también yacen las otras armas, ahora déjenme ver!"

Lucy hizo desaparecer el Void y miró a sus espíritus "- Tomen, ya saben que hacer-" decía mientras les pasaba un cristal, los tres asintieron y desaparecieron. Por las lacrimas de visión todo el mundo estaba expectantes ante todos los movimientos de la rubia y se preguntaban a donde habían ido esas criaturas que había invocado, la respuesta no tardó en llegar, en donde se encontraba Sherry, Beth y Rocker aparecieron Virgo, Loki y Capricornio respectivamente, quienes sin previo aviso comenzaron el ataque con sus oponentes.

"- Yosh! Bien hecho Luce/mami-" dijeron al unísono los pelirosas

En tanto la rubia, sonrió y en menos de un suspiro desapareció, dejando con el alma en un hilo a todos los espectadores quienes ya estaban impresionados por la estrategia de la integrante de Sabertooth. Fue entonces que Lucy apareció, dirigiendo una patada hacia el piso en dirección de Gray.

Gray estaba impactado, Lucy había aparecido de la nada, alcanzó por poco a esquivar su ataque y alejarse de un salto de la rubia, dejando a su vista el poder de ataque de la rubia, el lugar que ella había golpeado se había convertido en un cráter

"- Buenos reflejos Fullbuster-" dijo tranquilamente la rubia "- Mantenlos, los necesitarás-" y sin previo aviso levantó su mano y una lluvia de cristales comenzó a atacar a Gray, este rápidamente reaccionó

"- Ice Maker Shield-" creando una barrera de hielo que detuvo a los cristales y sin perder tiempo, se puso en posición de ataque "- Ice maker Lance-" y ante esto largas líneas de hielo se dirigieron hacia la rubia, quien no se inmutó ni hizo el intento de defenderse, el ataque llego pero no la tocó, un círculo de magia a base de cristales detuvo el ataque.

"- Haz algo mejor que eso, yo sé que eres capaz-" comentó la rubia al momento que nuevamente extendía la mano causando que unos cristales más finos que los anteriores, salieran en dirección del pelinegro, este se lanzó a un lado

"- Ice Maker Snow Tiger!-" ante esto apareció un tigre a base de hielo, el cual comenzó a correr en dirección de la rubia

"- Oh! Esto es nuevo, aprendiste algo de Lyon -" y antes de que la creación de hielo pudiera acercarse, ya se había convertido en cristal morado "- Pero aún te falta-" dijo mientras en su mano aparecía un especie de tijeras de podar (Pon en Google "animevice com yahiro's shears" primer link) y de un saltó atacó a Gray, quien no hacía más que esquivar los ataques "- No creas que por ser mujer no debes golpearme, 6 años atrás eso no fue un problema-" dijo en un susurro audible para el pelinegro quien abrió los ojos sorprendido y bajando la guardia, grave error, Lucy aprovechó ese momento para clavar las tijeras en el suelo y con fuerte impulso, de una patada mandó a volar al pelinegro.

"- Lucy, siento interrumpir pero me podrías pasar a Arugo, Beth ya está fuera, pero ese niño de Blue Pegasus tiene mi paciencia colmada-"

"- Arugo no Void-" dijo la rubia haciendo aparecer un artefacto cilíndrico en su mano (Coloca en google "guiltycrown wikia com 515447-486244 arugo void1" primer link) "- termina rápido-"

"- Lo mismo digo-" y dicho esto desapareció.

La rubia bufó y volteó su mirada hacia el pelinegro que se encontraba tomando nuevamente la posición de batalla "- Ice Maker Arrows-" decenas de flechas de hielo se dirigieron hacia Lucy "- Icer Maker Cold Excalibur-" y corrió hacia Lucy.

La rubia sonrió _"Interesante_" y con saltos acrobáticos esquivó el ataque del pelinegro, quien ya se encontraba a poca distancia con la espada de hielo, pero este no contaba de que por cada salto acrobático que dio la rubia, ella había dejado círculos mágicos, los cuales Gray activó al pisarlo, generando un iceberg de cristal, que hizo frenar el ataque del pelinegro y retroceder.

"- Luce es demasiado inteligente-" decía impresionado Natsu

"- Lógico-" añadía el otro pelirosa "- no le digas así, pervertido!-"

"- Entonces tu madre usa magia de cristal? -" dijo de vuelta

"- Calla y mira-"

De vuelta al juego, todos estaban concentrados en la pelea entre Fairy Tail y Sabertooth, tan así era que no se habían percatado de que los espíritus estelares de Lucy había acabado con el resto de los participantes. Todo era sorpresa en estos momentos.

"- Devastadora-" comentó Gray "- Realmente eres fuerte Lucy-"

La respuesta de la rubia no se hizo esperar, se acercó rápidamente a él, y rodeando sus extremidades inferiores y superiores de hilos de magia, comenzó a atacar a Gray, quien a su vez también trataba de golpear a la chica.

"- Ice Maker Floor-" conjuró el pelinegro pensando que causaría inestabilidad en la chica, pero no, allí seguí de pie sobre un círculo mágico

"- Pensé que lo habías notado desde la apertura-" dijo Lucy "- No necesito un piso sólido-" y tras esto le dio una patada a Gray que lo hizo retroceder "- Ahora… serás derrotado por ti mismo-" dijo ella cabizbaja mientras un círculo mágico más grande se formaba bajo ella, de sus bordes salía hilos y cristales que rodeaban a la rubia.

"- No, no no no!-" decía deseperado Haru "- No lo uses ahora mamá!-" gritó ante la mirada atónita de las hadas.

Gray no sabía a qué se refería, cómo él se iba a derrotar a sí mismo?! No tenía lógica, así que poniéndose serio se dispuso a tomar posición de batalla, pero no pudo llegó a concretarla, sus piernas se encontraban pegadas al suelo por los cristales de Lucy, sin entender nada dirigió la mirada a la rubia, quien seguía cabizbaja

"- Oe! En qué momento me hiciste esto?!-"

Fue en ese momento que Lucy subió la mirada, haciendo que tragara duro, lo que veía en la cara de Lucy no lo podía entender, estaba atónito, tanto como el resto del estadio que veía impresionado la mirada de Lucy, su ojo derecho era rojo.

Natsu desde su posición veía todo con miedo, si bien él la había visto con ambos ojos rojos, tenía miedo de que Lucy pudiera llegar a descontrolarse, ahora entendía a Haru, el niño estaba mirando a su madre bajo una mirada de preocupación, y sin pensarlo puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico "- Confía en tu madre, ella puede, yo sé que puede manejar esto-"

El niño lo miro con los ojos brillosos, realmente ese pervertido lo estaba haciendo sentir muy cómodo, y con una pequeña sonrisa respondió "- Lo sé, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, recuerda lo del corazón porque ahora lo verás-"

Lucy se acercó a Gray, quien luchaba por moverse y poder atacarla, pero sus intentos fueron detenidos por algo muy raro, su pecho, más específicamente la zona de su corazón estaba brillando, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Lucy estaba frente a él, ella con una mirada seria, elevó lentamente su brazo, en eso todos se percataron de la mano de Lucy, el extraño símbolo ahora se manifestaba y brillaba "- Los corazones son las verdaderas armas de la batalla-" dijo la rubia "- Es parte del peso del Guilty Crown-"

Gray no entendía nada de sus palabras, trataba de razonar pero fue interrumpido por una acción de la rubia, ella sin piedad dirigió su mano hacia su brillante pecho, y se adentró hacia él, como si quisiese sacar algo dentro del mago, este no pudo más que cerrar los ojos soportando la extraña sensación que le causaba la acción de la chica.

Todo el estadio miraba con terror lo que estaba haciendo la rubia, pensaban que la chica estaba matando al mago de hielo. Pero ese pensamiento fue acallado por otra acción de la rubia, quien comenzó a sacar su brazo y a medida que lo hacía, del cuerpo de Gray extraía una guadaña, una hermosa guadaña con una hoja roja y negra y un mango blanco con detalles dorados en los bordes (Pon en google "GKFalcon006 deviantart com Maka Albarn and Soul Eater" primer link). Tras extraerla por completo dio un salto alejándose del pelinegro, quien ya se estaba recuperando de lo que recién le había ocurrido.

"- Wow Gray-" decía Lucy mientras maniobraba el arma que había extraído del cuerpo del chico "- Sabía que era linda, pero, Wow tu Void es hermoso, e increíblemente flexible, se adapta a todos mis movimientos-" el chico no entendía nada como alguien podía sacar un arma desde un cuerpo humano. De pronto sintió que sus piernas eran liberadas "- Ahora que ya viste tu Void, es hora de terminar esto-"

Y tras esto Lucy en un movimiento rápido atacó a Gray con la guadaña causándole una herida superficial en su pecho, ante esto el pelinegro no le dio importancia y se volvió a alejar de la rubia para contraatacar, pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando estuvo a punto de conjugar su magia, sintió algo arder en su pecho y con horror vio que desde la reciente herida emergían una especie de cristales, volvió a sentir una puntada en el pecho y cayó inconsciente.

La rubia soltó la guadaña y antes de que esta tocara el suelo, se convirtió en hilos de magia y reingresó hacia el cuerpo del perdedor.

"- La ganadora es Lucy Heartphilia! La tabla de posiciones queda así:  
Sabertooth 34 pts  
Fairy Tail 32 pts  
Lamia Scale 18 pts  
Mermeid Heels 11 pts  
Blue Pegasus 10 pts  
Quatro Puppy 6 pts-"

Pero nadie estaba poniendo atención a calabaza, todos trataban de asimilar lo que acababan de ver, Natsu volteó a ver a Haru

"- A esto te referías? Que tu madre es capaz de sacar un arma desde una persona?-"

"- Es más profundo que eso-" respondió el niño "- Ella es capaz de extraer la verdadera forma de tu corazón, eso es el Void-" añadió el niño "- Deberías de estar orgulloso de tu amigo, tiene un corazón muy fuerte, esa guadaña era hermosa, vayan a buscar a su amigo y llévenlo a la enfermería, yo voy a ver a mi madre-" y antes que alguien dijera algo el niño ya se había ido, dejando muy desconcertado a Natsu

"- Gray! Gray respóndeme!-" gritaba desesperada Juvia dentro de la arena, el laberinto había desaparecido, dejando al descubierto a todos los participantes, la maga de agua que había visto con el corazón apretado la pelea corrió al campo de batalla y sin importar nada se dirigió hacia el último derrotado, se lanzó sobre este tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

"- Auch… al fin… me llamas… por mi nombre…-" fue lo único que consiguió de respuesta Juvia, quien con desesperación llamo a su equipo para sacar a Gray de allí.

* * *

"- Mamá! Te encuentras bien?! No te pasó nada?! Cómo está tu mano derecha?!-" dijo desesperado Haru mientras corría hacia su madre.

La chica se apoyó una de las paredes de los pasillos del estadio, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a su hijo, había salido como una cobarde una vez terminado la competencia, su corazón se hizo trizas cuando vio, como la desesperada Juvia corría hacia su antiguo nakama.

"- Todo está bien Haru-" deshaciendo el abrazo lo miró a los ojos "- Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que tenemos algo que hacer-"

"- Claro que sí!-" dijo tomando la mano de su madre y comenzándola a arrastrar "- Vamos!-"

"- Haru, tu pelo…-"

"- Se ve genial cierto?! Vamos mamá tenemos que apresurarnos!-"

* * *

Enfermería Fairy Tail

Se encontraba prácticamente todo el gremio alrededor de Gray, lo miraban con ojos preocupados, la herida no sanaba, ni la magia de Wendy podía cerrarla ni sacar esos extraños cristales, que iban aumentando poco a poco de tamaño.

"- No lo entiendo! Todas las demás heridas ya está curadas, pero la que le propinó esa guadaña no lo hace-" decía la dragon slayer

"- Qué vamos a hacer?-" gritaban todos, miedo era lo que rondaba por todas partes, ni Grandine podía explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Toc Toc!

"- Y ahora quién molesta?!-" dijo molesta Cana mientras abría la puerta de par en par

La persona que estaba en el umbral dejó sin palabras a todos...

* * *

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Si alguien no pudo imaginarse como es que Lucy sacó la guadaña desde el pecho de Gray dejo:

1.- Pon en google "animevice com guilty_crown_03_large_28" primer link

2.- Mejor explicado video www youtube com /watch?v=NO8X0oeX-1w desde min 0:42.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

* * *

Toc Toc!

"- Y ahora quién molesta?!-" dijo molesta Cana mientras abría la puerta de par en par.

La persona que estaba en el umbral dejó sin palabras a todos…

"- No sé si mi presencia es bienvenida aquí-" respondió "- pero tengo que ver a Gray-"

Juvia fue la primera en reaccionar, se acercó hasta la puerta y tomando de la mano jaló al personaje hacia dentro "- Eres bienvenida, y más aún si vienes a ver a tu nakama, Lucy-"

"- Ojou-san no se olvide de mí-" dijo entrando tranquilamente el muy conocido niño a la habitación, siendo observados por todos

"- ROSADO?!-" gritaron la mayoría de los del gremio que aún no sabían el verdadero color de cabello del pequeño.

Al minipelirosa se le formó una vena en la frente "- Oe… Cuál es el problema con mi cabello?! Viejo explícame!-" dijo dirigiéndose a Makarov

"- Haru ahora no, no es el momento-" dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a la cama del mago de hielo bajo la atenta mirada de todos y en especial la de Natsu, quien lo más cerca posible de la rubia "- Hola Wendy-" dijo a la dragon slayer mientras la abrazaba "- te extrañé-" y deshaciendo el abrazó miró a Gray "- Veo que le has curado todas las heridas a excep—"

"- A excepción de la del pecho, sí, es verdad-" dijo mientras la miraba con una mirada triste "- No sé qué es esta herida, no cura con mi magia-"

Madre e hijo suspiraron, el niño intervino "- pensé que con magia curativa de dragón slayer podría sanar, pero me equivoqué-"

"- A qué te refieres niño? A qué Gray no mejorará?-" intervino Jet

El pequeño pelirosa se volteó hacia él y seriamente le contesto "- No dije en ningún momento eso, no hagas análisis infundados-" todos los del gremio quedaron mudos ante la seriedad del pequeño

"- Haru, está bien-" dijo Lucy mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabellera rosa del niño "- después de todo ya venía preparada-"

A Natsu no le gustaron esas palabras "- A qué te refieres Lucy?-"

La nombrada, sin mirarlo y acercándose a Gray, le respondió "- Yo sé curarlo, y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, esa herida le debe arder, y todavía debe de tener esa extraña sensación desde que extraje su Void-" suspiró "- Es el peso del Guilty Crown-"

Y ante de alguien le llegase a preguntar el significado de sus palabras, comenzó a cantar.

www youtube com /watch?v=9cbhpu0yoO8

Erinnerst du dich noch? - Sigues recordando?  
Erinnerst du dich noch an dein Wort, - Sigues recordando las palabras  
das du mir gegeben hast? - Que me diste?  
Erinnerst du dich noch? - Sigues recordando?  
Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, - Sigues recordando, el día en  
an dem du mir...? - el que tú…

Nadie entendía ni una palabra que la chica decía, cantaba en una lengua extraña para ellos, pero sí entendían que esa canción estaba haciendo algún efecto en el pelinegro malherido, quien estaba comenzando a gemir de dolor, Lucy había desatado las vendas del pecho del mago dejando expuesta la herida con los cristales aún allí, la rubia colocó sus manos sobre los cristales, no los tocaba, solo había posado sus manos a una mínima distancia de los cristales.

Die Ruinenstadt ist immer noch schön - La ciudad en ruinas sigue siendo hermosa  
Ich warte lange Zeit auf deine Rückkehr - Llevo mucho tiempo esperando tu regreso  
In der Hand ein Vergissmeinnicht - Tengo en mis manos un "no me olvides"

En eso aparece un círculo mágico bajo los pies de la rubia, hilos y cristales comenzaron a circular rodeándola, como protegiéndola, los cristales del pecho de Gray comenzaron a disolverse y enredarse en los brazos de Lucy a medida que esta continuaba con su canción, desaparecían al contacto con la piel de la rubia, era como si se fusionaran con ella, pero no afectaban a la chica, ella no tenía ninguna cicatriz de cristales, Gray aún en sueños suspiró aliviado.

Regentropfen sind meine Tränen - Las gotas de lluvia son mis lágrimas  
Wind ist mein Atem und mein Erzählung - El viento mi respiración y mi historia,  
Zweige und Blätter sind meine Hände - Ramas y hojas son mis manos  
Denn mein Körper ist in Wurzeln gehüllt - Porque mi cuerpo está envuelto en raíces  
wenn die Jahreszeit des Tauens kommt, - Cuando llegue la temporada de deshielo,  
werde ich wach und singe ein Lied - Me despertaré y cantaré una canción  
das Vergissmeinnicht, das du mir gegeben hast - El "no me olvides" que me diste  
ist hier - Está aquí

Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh...

Finalizando la canción, el círculo mágico desapareció, Lucy cayó desmayada, y en un movimiento rápido Natsu la había cogido.

"- Está exhausta-" respondió antes que alguien preguntara "- Es por eso que quería saber si la magia curativa de un dragon slayer podía hacer algo contra los cristales, no quería que mi madre cayera desmayada-" decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de su madre, quien se encontraba en los brazos de Natsu.

Wendy, quien estaba examinando a Gray, exclamó impresionada "- Chicos, Gray está bien! Es más, miren, es como si esa herida nunca hubiese estado allí, no hay ninguna cicatriz-" dijo intrigada "- Haru-san qué eran esos cristales?-"

Haru miró hacia abajo tratando de buscar alguna excusa para no responder esa pregunta, algo hizo click en su cabeza y habló "- Voy a buscar a blondie para que se lleve ma—"

"- Ni se te ocurra Haru-" exclamó el pelirosa mayor sonando un tanto irritado, no quería que Sting se llevara a Lucy "- tu madre se queda aquí hasta que despierte-" dijo en tono de no discutir más, el niño solo lo veía _"Por qué siento que debo de obedecerle?"_

"- Está bien-" dijo murmurando "- Señorita Wendy, no es que quiera contestarle, pero no es a mí a quien debe de preguntarle, es a—"

Un brillo alumbró la sala y dejó ver a una chica pelirosa que se encontraba levitando

"- Haru! Debiste de haberme llamado, tú sabes que tu madre no debe de hacer esto sola-" y volteando hacia donde estaba Lucy y el pelirosa añadió "- Oye testarudo, va a estar dormida por 6 horas, les pido a todos que lo que vieron aquí no lo comenten con nadie, es de suma importancia que esto quede en secreto-"

"- Claro que quedará en secreto, señorita…?-"

"- Inori, solo dígame Inori, señor…?-"

"- Soy el Master Makarov-" la chica asintió "- Solo te pediré que me expliques que fue lo que hizo Lucy? La vimos sacar un arma desde el cuerpo de Gra—"

"- Qué hizo qué?!-" volteando hacia Haru "- Qué pasó?!-"

"- Tranquila Inori-chan, de dónde crees que podrían salir los cristales aparte de los Void?-"

"- De sus garras niño tonto-" exclamaba mientras le daba coscorrones en la cabellera pelirosa "- Tonto, tonto, tonto! Han llamado demasiado la atención… cuando volvamos a casa recibirás uno de mis castigos-" dijo con voz tétrica, el niño trago duro.

Todos los del gremio tenían una gotita de anime en sus nucas, los únicos que nos prestaban atención era Juvia la cual no se separaba de Gray, y Natsu que se encontraba ubicando a Lucy en una de las camas desocupadas, la acomodó allí y la miró _"Sé que no debiste de sobreexigirte, pero te luciste Luce, estuviste espectacular"_ pensaba tocando la mejilla de la rubia, cuando escucho un susurró de la rubia "- Todo va a estar bien, Natsu-"

El pelirosa sonrió y cálidamente le respondió "- Sí Luce, todo va a estar bien-" y dicho esto la rubia cayó en un estado de sopor profundo.

Todos seguían viendo la cómica escena del niño con la chica levitadora, no se habían percatado de la acción de Natsu, pero Makarov decidió que ya era momento de que su pregunta fuera contestada

"- Inori me podrías contestar mi pregunta?-"

"- Oh! Claro-" dijo mientras soltaba a Haru, quien cayó al duro suelo "- Por donde empiezo… Ya sé, qué es lo más importante en una batalla? Tu corazón, cuan fuerte es tu corazón mejor te desempeñas en el campo de batalla… la magia de Lucy toma esto muy literal, ella es capaz de sacar del interior de la persona y exteriorizar el corazón de un individuo, por ejemplo, el caso del chico de allí, si mal no me dijeron, Lucy le extrajo un arma, esa arma era la forma de su corazón, por lo que veo es una hermosa guadaña-" dijo mirando a Gray "- tiene un corazón muy puro, aunque tenga hábitos desnudistas y un gran peso del pasado-" finalizó la pelirosa dejando a los demás con la boca abierta, cómo es que sabía esos detalles.

"- Por qué un ojo de Lucy cambio de color? Y qué era ese símbolo en su mano?-" preguntó Mirajane

"- El símbolo que lleva es la prueba que puede extraer los Void, lo de los ojos… dejémoslo que es una accesorio-" dijo Inori

"- Escuchamos a Lucy mencionar algo de Guilty Crown antes de empezar a cantar, a qué se refería?-" preguntó titania

"- La corona culpable Guilty Crown se forma a través de los vínculos entre los corazones-" respondió más para sí misma "- Es algo que por ahora no deben saber o entender, Haru cuida a Lucy, dile que fui a adelantar trabajo-" y dicho esto desapareció.

"- Cuídate onee-chan-" dijo Haru "- Oigan, no pongan esas caras de bobos! Oe pervertido dónde dejaste a mi madre?!-"

"- En la cama al lado de Gray, si quieres puedes quedarte a—"

No pudo continuar porque la puerta fue abierta de un portazo dejando aparecer 4 figuras que venían agitadas, era Rogue, Yukino, Jellal y Sting, Natsu gruñó por lo bajo.

"- Oe nerdy! Seguimos el olor de tu madre hasta aquí, se encuentra bi—" fue en eso que se fijó mejor en el niño "- Jajaja volvió rosita?-"

Haru gruñó audiblemente "- Cállate blondie oxigenado!-" estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él cuando Yukino intervino

"- Sting compórtate! Master Makarov, perdón por entrar de esta manera, pero estábamos muy preocupados por Lucy-"

"- No se preocupen chicos, los entiendo, Lucy está bien, solo necesita descansar, Wendy ha sugerido que se quede aquí mientras esté dormida-"

"- Qué?! Yo no voy a dejar aquí a—Auch! Eso duele Yukino-" la nombrada le jalaba la oreja

"- Deja de alegar o te golpearé, Lucy se encuentra bien o no oíste?!-" el rubio solo asintió "- Perdón por todos los problemas, cuando Lucy despierte nos avisarían para venir a recogerla y llevarla al hotel?-"

Antes de que Makarov contestara, Natsu se adelantó "- No te preocupes, nosotros la iremos a dejar al hotel-" todos los que escucharon las palabras del pelirosa pasaron de un estado confundido a uno de entender las intenciones del chico.

"- Oe! No te atrevas a— Auch! No otra vez!-"

"- La próxima será más fuerte, idiota-" y mirando a Natsu "- Está bien, los esperaremos en el hotel, si pregunta por nosotros díganle que estuvimos aquí… pero si algo malo le pasa a Lucy se arrepentirán-" y finalizado esto salió con Sting aún jalándolo de las orejas.

Rogue y Jellal se habían quedado atrás, se avergonzaban tanto de la escenita que montaron sus compañeros, y despidiéndose cortésmente salieron de la habitación.

"- Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de volver, tenemos que seguir con el torneo-" dijo Makarov mientras salían por la puerta

"- Master yo me quedaré con Gray-" dijo Juvia

"- Yo me quedaré con mi mamá-"

"- Y nosotros te haremos compañía Haru, cierto Happy, Lilly, Carla?-" los tres exceed asintieron.

"- Está bien, cualquier cosa nos avisan de acuerdo?-" y finalizando esto, el maestro salió de la sala

Natsu se acercó a Haru y se puso a la misma altura que este y le susurro "- Sé que no te gusta que esté cerca de tu madre, pero no me niegues saber si ella está bien o no, ante cualquier cosa, antes que al viejo, dímelo a mí, de acuerdo? Sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero te diré un secreto, tu madre y yo éramos mejores amigos, no me niegues estar con ella-" el niño asintió "- A todo esto, nuestra apuesta sigue en pie, te llevaré a comer, pero como Luce también quedo en una camilla, vas a tener que darme de todas maneras ese concierto-"

El niño sonrió, le empezaba a caer bien ese tonto pelirosa "- De acuerdo, cuando termine las rondas, ven y junto a mi madre tocaré el piano para ti-"

Natsu no cabía en felicidad, desordenó los cabellos del niño, dio una última mirada a Lucy y con una paz que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, salió hacia el área de juegos del torneo

"- Sí que está dando su máximo esfuerzo-" dijo bajito Wendy hacia los exceed

* * *

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

* * *

"- Ustedes tres son exceed como Lector y Fro, cierto?-" comentó Haru

Los nombrados miraron al niño con simpatía, Happy se adelantó a hablar "- Aye, me llamo Happy, el compañero de Natsu, ella es Carla la compañera de Wendy y Lilly compañero de Gajeel-"

"- Wow! Eso es sensacional! Yo todavía no encuentro mi exceed-" dijo el niño

"- Are? Haru-san eres un dragon slayer?-" preguntó interesada la dragon slayer

"- Sí! Blondie oxigenado me entrena para ser un dragon slayer de la luz-" respondió Haru "- El problema es que me cuesta mucho manejarla-"

"- Deberías de referirte a Sting con más respeto" le dijo con cierto tono de reproche Carla

"- Carla no seas tan dura!-" comentó Wendy

"- Pero Wendy-" habló Happy, saliendo a defender a la exceed "- dicen los rumores que Sting es el papá de Haru, no es as—"

"- Jajajajaja-" el niño se encontraba en el suelo riéndose "- Blondie mi padre?! Jajajaja buen chiste jajaja-"

"- Haru-kun, Sting no es tu padre cierto?-" preguntó ahora la maga de agua

"- jajajaja No, él no es mi padre, de dónde sacaron eso?! Solo es mi entrenador, y la persona que más pelea conmigo-" respondió el niño

"- Neee Haru, entonces tú sabes quién es tu papá?-" preguntó Happy volando sobre el niño y sentándose sobre la cabeza del pequeño

"- No Happy, no lo sé, una vez se lo pregunté a mi madre… pero no me dio respuesta, fue la primer vez que la vi llorar, así que me prometí no volver a preguntarle, lo que menos quiero es verla llorar-" dijo con voz áspera el pelirosa "- eso no significa que no quiera saberlo, pero si eso daña a mi madre, prefiero no enterarme-"

Los que estaban en la habitación se quedaron en silencio, con la cabeza cabizbaja, Haru era muy maduro para su edad, Lucy-san sí que tuvo que ser fuerte, por ella y principalmente por su hijo.

* * *

"- Oe Salamander!-" dijo Gajeel, el cual se encontraba acercándose al nombrado "- Sé de tus esfuerzos por hablar con la coneja, yo solo te diré lo siguiente, y escúchame atentamente, la coneja es fuerte mágicamente, tiene un potencial increíble como ya viste-" Natsu asintió "- pero su corazón es frágil, lo que la ha mantenido en pie es Haru, hace lo posible para ser útil para él, es seria frente a todos para ocultar su miedo, tiene miedo de volver a ser herida como esa vez hace 6 años, si quieres acercarte a ella tienes que ser consciente de que no podrás jugar con ella, porque no solo Haru y todo Sabertooth de odiará, también los que apoyamos a Lucy, y eso incluye a sus espíritus estelares, te golpearemos hasta dejarte inconsciente y… _Ellos_ también-"

"- Lo sé Gajeel-" dijo firmemente Natsu "- Pero te prometo de que no haré nada que perjudique a Lucy, la quiero, y a Haru también, y los quiero a mi lado-"

"- Me parece bien, vamos, ya nos quedamos muy atrás, la siguiente ronda de peleas es en parejas, te espero en la entrada de la Arena!-" dijo Gajeel mientras dejaba atrás al pelirosa, el cual quedó procesando las palabras del pelinegro, algo no le calzaba, a qué se refería con "Ellos".

* * *

Enfermería Fairy Tail

Todo era calma, Wendy y los exceed se encontraba hablando con Haru, cerca de la cama de Lucy, hablaban de cómo había aprendido a tocar tan bien el piano, el niño en su interior se sentía cómodo, demasiado para su gusto, era como si quisiese que ellos fueran parte de su familia, pues, aunque en Sabertooth tenía su minihogar, no era como aquel gremio Fairy Tail en donde todos los integrantes eran parte de la familia, era algo… Cálido, no sabía bien cómo esa sensación lo estaba embargando, se decidió entonces a preguntarle a su madre, una vez que despertara, que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

Mientras tanto, en la otra cama se encontraba aún durmiendo Gray, a su lado estaba Juvia, la cual tenía sujeta la mano derecha del mago de hielo _"Gray por favor despierta, sé que me he comportado mal contigo, pero por lo que más quieras despierta, por favor"_ era lo que daba vueltas en la cabeza de la mago de agua

"- Juvia-san, él es su novio?-" preguntó inocentemente Haru

La nombrada se ruborizó y mirando a Gray respondió "- No lo soy, pero si hubo un tiempo en que lo quise mucho-"

"- Sabes, por tu cara se ve que tienes muchos sentimientos por él-" dijo el pelirosa "- No sé qué habrá ocurrido, pero de algo estoy seguro, todo tiene arreglo a excepción de la muerte-" todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos como platos "- Sí hizo algo malo, y ha hecho mérito de perdón, deberías de concedérselo, después de todo, y según su Void, es una persona que mi madre quiere mucho, debe de ser alguien bueno-"

"- Nee Haru cómo sabes eso del Void?-" preguntó curioso Happy

"- Hubo un detalle, cuando le extrajo la guadaña, parte del brazo de mi madre fue cubierto por cristales, lo recuerdan?-" todos asintieron, ahora sí que lo recordaban "- Cuando eso pasa, es porque existe un vínculo fraterno entre el individuo y mi madre-"

Una atmósfera de alegría invadió la habitación, por una parte Lucy los seguía queriendo como antes, y por otra parte, el niño era alguien muy bueno y puro, y detallista, Juvia no dudo al escuchar sus palabras, creyó y estaba decidida, cuando Gray volviera en sí hablarían como los viejos tiempos.

"- Así que Lucy aún me ve cómo su amigo?-" todos se sorprendieron, esa era la voz de—

"- Gray!-" gritó Juvia mientras se abalanzaba sobre el mencionado, los exceed y los humanos decidieron abandonar la habitación para darles su momento a solas.

"- Gray, estás bien?! No te duele nada?! Me diste un susto de muerte, pensé que—"

"- Me llamaste por mi nombre?-"

Juvia sonrió cálidamente, haciendo sonrojar al pelinegro

"- Sí, desde hoy no más frialdad, sé que me comporte muy mal contigo, y por eso perdóname-" fue en eso que sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban

"- No hay nada que perdonar… Juvia te extrañé-" dijo acomodándose en el hueco del cuello de la chica

"- Yo también, Gray-" dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo.

* * *

Sabertooth 34 pts  
Fairy Tail 32 pts  
Lamia Scale 28 pts  
Blue Pegasus 20 pts  
Mermeid Heels 11 pts  
Quatro Puppy 6 pts  
Y así ponemos fin al tercer día del Daimatu Embu, nos vemos! -"

"- CUARTETO DE RIDICULOS-" gritaban al unísono Erza y Jellal hacia Natsu, Gajeel, Rogue y Sting "- FUE LA PELEA MÁS ESTÚPIDA DE LA TIERRA-" Cielos, sí que tenían sincronización para reprochar "- SI SABIAN LO QUE PASARIAN POR QUE LO HICIERON?!-" seguían sincronizados y se acercaban peligrosamente hacia los dragon slayer con el fin de tortura, tomaron a sus respectivos miembros de gremio con su mano izquierda, los cuales estaban congelados de miedo al ver a esos monstruos enfadados, y con la derecha comenzaron a abofetearlos sin piedad "- IDIOTAS!-"

Laxus suspiró, realmente la pelea que había ocurrido había dado pena, había sido designada la batalla Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth, todo el estadio estaba entusiasmado, Gajeel y Natsu habían salido a la arena, y los gemelos dragones a su vez, hicieron irrupción en el campo de juego, la batalla prometía hechizos impresionantes, pero todo se vino abajo con las palabras de calabaza

"- Esta vez pelearan en una superficie giratoria, es decir, mientras pelean el suelo se estará moviendo-"

El resto, es historia, los cuatro se pusieron en posición de batalla, pero al momento en que el suelo se movió… todo se arruinó, los dragon slayer no pudieron evitar su reflejo innato y terminaron en el suelo, mareados, sin ánimos de pelear, de sobra está decir que el estadio entero los miró con gotitas en sus nucas, y así, con los participantes en el suelo, sin hacer ni un movimiento, terminó el encuentro.

Lo peor vino después, cuando calabaza les dijo que por no haber luchado, la pelea no era considerada empate, sino nula, por lo tanto no recibieron ningún punto. Ante esto, Erza y Jellal entraron en modo Berseck, y bueno… ahora golpeaban sin piedad a los dragon slayers.

* * *

Enfermería de Fairy Tail

Permanecieron en esa posición varios minutos, en un silencio cómodo y confidente, no necesitaba palabras, entre ellos ya sabían que todo estaba bien. Juvia fue la encargada de romper el silencio.

"- Cómo están tus heridas?-"

"- Extrañamente, me siento lleno de energías y mis heridas no me molestan-" dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y mirando a los ojos a la maga "- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos al hotel-"

"- Estás seguro? Yo creo que sería mejor que pasaras la noche aquí porqu—"

"- Mejor en el hotel, así estoy más cómodo y tú me cuidas, te parece?-" dijo Gray mientras se levantaba de la cama, y le extendía una mano a Juvia, quien la cogió, y con una sonrisa en el rostro asintió.

Pero antes de salir de la enfermería, se dirigieron a la cama de Lucy, quien aún dormía, Gray la miró y habló "- No sé si me escucharás, pero… Perdón por todo el mal que te hice-" y tomando la mano de la rubia finalizó "- Y gracias-"

Y así salieron de la enfermería.

Haru que estaba haciendo guardia a la espera de la salida de la pareja sonrió, le había pedido a Wendy y a los exceed que se fueran, quería estar a solas con su madre, a lo cual los cuatro nombrados lo comprendieron y se fueron. El pelirosa entró a la ya vacía enfermería y aún con su sonrisa dijo para sí mismo

"- Bien, hora de preparar todo para un concierto!-"

* * *

"- Erza, ya detente, yo creo que ya es suficiente-" dijo Levy mirando con preocupación a su novio.

La nombrada bufó y soltó a Gajeel y Natsu, quienes cayeron de golpe al suelo, la peliazul corrió a ver el estado de su novio, mientras tanto el pelirosa se recomponía y se sentaba en el duro suelo.

"- Tsk mañana tenemos que ganar todo cueste lo que cueste, me entendieron?-" ambos dragon slayer asintieron con miedo "- bien, vamos al hotel-"

Fue en eso que dentro de la cabeza de Natsu algo hizo Click, se paró automáticamente "- Los veo más tarde, tengo algo que hacer!-" dicho esto salió corriendo por los pasillos del estadio

"- Es evidente hacia dónde va… Auch-" dijo Gajeel

"- Lo mejor para nosotros es irnos también, vamos-" sentenció la peliazul.

* * *

Natsu corría lo más rápido que podía, quería estar con su familia, sintió alegría cuando vio la puerta de la enfermería. Y sin perder tiempo la abrió de golpe, impactándose con lo que se encontró, dentro de la habitación había un piano (no de cola), había un violín, y faltaba la cama en la que hace poco estaba Gray.

"- Te tardaste!-" dijo Haru mientras le sonreía sentado en la cama de su madre "- Bienvenido!-" añadió con una tierna sonrisa

Natsu sintió… que lo de hace 6 años fue el peor error de su vida, esa calidez que emitía estar los tres juntos, Lucy, Haru y él, era incomparable, daría su vida por haber pasado esos 6 años con ellos, pero como las cosas no fueron así, daría su máximo esfuerzo para que de aquí en adelante él estuviese presente en todo momento, y con eso en mente respondió

"- Ya estoy en casa-" sonriendo de manera infantil

Ambos no sabían la sorpresa que vendría pronto…

* * *

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

* * *

"- Ya estoy en casa-" dijo el pelirosa mayor sonriendo de manera infantil "- Wow, parece que tienes todo listo-"

El niño sonrió de manera orgullosa "- Por supuesto, si voy a hacer algo, lo haré de la mejor manera posible-"

Natsu sonrió, ese era el espíritu que a él le gustaba, se sentía en sincronía con el niño.

"- Oe Haru, de dónde sacaste ese piano y ese violín?-"

El aludido rio por lo bajo "- No te rías por lo que te voy a decir, le pedí en sueños a mi mamá que los sacara de sus Void-"

"- Ah?!-" gritó Natsu "- Te hace caso en sueños?! Y qué es eso de tener un violín y un piano como Voids?!-"

"- A ver, lo primero, sí, cuando le pido los instrumentos musicales mientras duerme, ella de manera automáticamente accede, es gracioso no?-" contestaba Haru "- Lo segundo, mi madre tiene varias formas de Void guardadas en esa dimensión, y por extraño que parezca, tiene estos instrumentos musicales, no todo es herramientas para pelear-"

Natsu lo miraba tratando de entender, pero algo no le calzaba "- Mmm… hay algo que no logro comprender-" dijo Natsu captando la atención del niño "- Tu madre saca los Void desde las personas, entonces, de donde salen estos, como el piano o como los que usó en la pelea contra Gray?-"

"- Es una buena pregunta-" dijo Haru acercándose al piano "- Los Void que salen de la nada, son los que Inori le entregó a mi madre, son varios, pero más detalles… no lo sé-" seguía comentando mientras se sentaba en el banquillo del piano "- Ahora, deja de preguntar tanto, ven y siéntate aquí, al lado mío-" dicho eso, Natsu automáticamente se sentó en el largo asiento.

"- Bien, entonces, sorpréndeme!-" dijo entusiasmado el pelirosa mayor

"- Intenta adivinar que canción es esta-" y dicho eso comenzó a tocar las teclas del hermoso piano de pared.

(Planets www youtube com /watch?v=DvRkMgYspzg si pueden mírenlo porque aparecen personajes claves del futuro)

"- No lo puedo creer"- dijo impresionado Natsu "- Fuiste tú quien toco el piano en la canción que se presentó en el concurso?!-"

"- Claro que fui yo! Yo le pedí a mi madre que cantará, después de todo yo inventé la canción-" decía orgulloso Haru mientras se disponía a comenzar a interpretar otra canción "- Ahora trata de adivinar esta-" dijo sonriendo

(My dearest www youtube com /watch?v=Pi8xsZXibIc)

"- Increíble, esa es la canción que Luce cantó en la inauguración, no es así?-"

"- Tienes buen oído para ser un pervertido-" dijo sonriendo el niño "- Así es, esta canción se la enseño Inori a mi madre, yo aprendí a tocarla cuando la escuchaba cantar-"

"- Haru, eres demasiado inteligente para tu edad-"

"- La verdad es que sí, mi mente es más madura que los demás, aprendí a leer, escribir, y hablar mucho antes que las personas normales-" dijo el niño, sorprendiendo al pelirosa "- Hubo una vez que le pregunté a Inori el por qué, ella me dijo que era por mi madre, pues ella era muy inteligente, luego le pregunté a mi mamá, ella me dijo que si bien lo heredé de ella, había una parte importante aportada por Inori-oneesan-" señaló Haru mientras miraba las teclas del piano "- Bueno sigamos, esta no creo que la sepas, así que solo disfruta mientras la escuchas-"

(Bios www youtube com /watch?v=DcjUOdeq6G8)

"- Nunca la he escuchado, pero, la tocaste impresionantemente, apenas pude ver tus dedos pasando por esas teclas!-"

Haru sonrió, por alguna razón, el hecho de que ese pelirosa lo animara y lo elogiara, le hacía sentir bien, sentía algo cálido en el pecho, fue en ese momento en que decidió hacer algo más entretenido.

"- Tengo una idea!-" dijo el niño, al instante se levantó del banquillo y de dirigió hacia su madre, se acercó a su oreja "- Mami… necesito un piano-"

"- Haru… molesto… Klavier no void-" dijo entre sueños la rubia, al instante el símbolo de su mano derecha se manifestó y brilló, y al lado del piano de pared, apareció un piano de cola.

Natsu miraba con los ojos como plato, Lucy aún dormida estaba pendiente del niño _"Si que eres una madre responsable, Luce…"_ y mirando al piano recientemente aparecido preguntó "- Para qué quieres otro piano Haru?-"

"- Tú vas a tocar junto conmigo!-" dijo el niño, quien ya se encontraba frente al pelirosa, este se agachó a la altura del niño.

"- No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo se toca esa cosa-"

Ante esto el niño sonrió "- Ya lo sabía, con solo mirarte la cara, mientras tocaba, fui capaz de saber que nunca en tu vida te has acercado a un piano-" dijo el niño mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo "- Pero vas a usar esto!-" y ante los ojos del pelirosa aparecieron dos muñequeras azules con pequeñas incrustaciones de cristales morados.

"- Aún no entiendo, de que me servirían esas cosas?-"

"- Cuando quise aprender a tocar el piano, le pregunté a Inori-neesan si me podría enseñar, ella me miró y me dijo que si quería aprender, primero debería saber al dolor de manos al que me iba a enfrentar, yo acepté, me encantan los desafíos, fue entonces que ella ideo esto-" dijo señalando las muñequeras "- Suena inverosímil, pero estas muñequeras se rigen por control mental, ese día me las puse y me senté frente al piano, Inori estaba al lado mío, fue entonces que mis manos comenzaron a moverse por sí solas por las teclas, la canción que interpreté fue la última que escuchaste, Bios es su nombre, recuerdo que terminé de tocarla y al instante mis manos quedaron muertas por el dolor, fue en ese momento en que Inori me reiteró la pregunta de que sí quería seguir con esto, y yo solo asentí, pues como te dije, me encantan los desafíos, no he usado nunca más las muñequeras, hasta ahora… tú las usarás!-"

Natsu miraba maravillado, ese niño tenía un espíritu luchador, así que sin dudarlo exclamó

"- Claro! No tengo idea de cómo vayan a quedar mis manos, pero vamos a hacerlo" y tras esto tomó las muñequeras de las manos de Haru y se las puso "- Haru, antes de empezar aclárame algo, si tu madre usa los Void, también usa magia de cristal?-"

El niño formó una mueca y en un susurro le contesto "- Natsu-san, los cristales vienen implícitos en el manejo del Void, prométeme que a nadie la vas a decir lo que te contaré-" el pelirosa mayor asintió "- Los cristales la cuidan, le obedecen, es como si tuvieran una especie de noción de lo que están haciendo, están conectados con la mente de mi madre, estas muñequeras fueron diseñadas para que me obedecieran en lo musical, pero los cristales de mi madre le obedecen ante todo… son como un virus raro... jajaja no me hagas caso con lo último, creo que me pasé con lo misterioso-" Natsu por otra parte asimilaba todo lo que el niño le había dicho _"Qué diablos?! Qué clase de magia le pasó esa Inori a Luce?! Hay algo raro aquí!"_

"- Solo una cosa más Natsu-san, nadie puede saberlo, si esta información cae en manos equivocadas… no quiero saber lo que podría pasar-" dijo el niño volteando la mirada hacia el piano "- Bueno, menos conversación y más acción!-"

"- Yosh! Vamos a tocar esa cosa rara!-"

El niño sonreía, al fin iba a tocar una de las piezas musicales que tanto quería, pero como era un dúo y nadie se animaba a hacerlo, había tenido que posponer indefinidamente su nueva canción, hasta el momento en que este pervertido pelirosa aceptó. Ambos se acercaron a los pianos, Haru tomó el de cola, y Natsu el de pared.

"- Y ahora qué hago?-" preguntó el pelirosa mayor

"- Pon tus manos sobre las teclas, y déjate llevar, yo me sé los acordes de memoria-" y tras esto comenzó la gran canción

(Jiyuu no Tsubasa Piano Duet www youtube com /watch?v=NqRPg_0Xdqk)

A lo largo de toda la pieza, Natsu no paraba de sonreír, estaba tocando esa caja con patas, y lo estaba haciendo bien, aunque prácticamente solo dejaba que sus manos se movieran por los impulsos generados por esas muñequeras que le había dado el niño. Miraba a su vez a Haru, este también le sonreía, se notaba que estaba disfrutando esto. Al finalizar la pieza, el niño saltó de alegría.

"- Sí! Sabía que iba a salir perfecto, Natsu-san, esta canción yo la compuse, que te pareció?!-"

"- Fue increíble! Hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto, la canción es excelente-" exclamaba entusiasmado el pelirosa mayor "- De dónde sacaste la idea?-"

El niño tomó una posición pensativa "- Mmm… se me ocurrió un día en que acompañé a mi madre en una misión, estábamos rodeados de bandidos, y ella se dispuso a atacar, mientras veía cada uno de sus movimientos se me ocurrió esta pieza-" dijo el niño "- Es la primera vez que la toco íntegramente junto con alguien a mi lado, gracias!-" dijo sonriendo Haru

Natsu en tanto lo miraba feliz, _"Me siento cómodo, muy cómodo al lado de él"_ era lo que rondaba en la cabeza del pelirosa.

"- Bien, mucha conversación, toquemos otra!-" dijo Haru mientras se alejaba del piano "- Tú tocarás el piano, mientras yo tocaré el violín, es la primera vez que alguien me verá hacerlo, así que no te rías si me sale mal-"

"- No pienso reírme Haru, me siento muy orgulloso de que seas tan hábil a tu edad, tu madre te ha enseñado bien-" tras este comentario el niño se ruborizó, _"Diablos, porque cada vez que este pervertido me halaga siento como… como cada vez que mi madre también me felicita… malditos sentimientos raros!"_

" Bien, entonces comencemos!-" dijo Haru, tomó el piano y mirando a Natsu comenzó con la pieza.

(Krone www youtube com /watch?v=7wjCrD4-DVs)

"- Haru, esta canción es fabulosa, también la compusiste tú?!-"

"- La verdad es que no, Inori-neesan me la enseñó, yo solo le añadí el violín-"

"- De todas maneras es increíble, tu madre debería de haberla escuchado, apuesto a que se sentiría orgullosa de lo bueno que eres-" ante esto el niño solo sonrió, pero de una forma tan risueña, que hizo que Natsu anhelara ver qué otras cosas era capaz de hacer ese niño.

Lo que ambos no sabían, era que Lucy estaba despierta, desde el momento en que Haru le había pedido otro piano. Había escuchado todo, desde las piezas musicales que su hijo tenía escondidas, hasta los halagos de Natsu hacia su hijo. No quería interrumpir, por ello se quedó en la cama con los ojos cerrados, aparentando estar en el sexto sueño, pero hacia sus adentros, lo único que quería era estar al lado del niño, animándolo, diciéndole lo bien que lo hace, de verdad quería acercarse, pero no sabía cómo actuar frente a Natsu, si bien ella sabía que el incidente de hace 6 años fue producto de las mentiras de Lissana, le costaba borrar de su mente los golpes que había recibido por parte de él… pero aún así, cada vez que lo veía, anhelaba que su hijo estuviera con su padre, y que fueran todos felices _"Que estúpida soy, 6 años haciéndome la idea de odiarlo, para que ahora, al oírlo junto a mi hijo, lo único que quiera es tenerlo de vuelta como lo éramos cuando jóvenes… tonto Natsu, que siempre tengas que aparecer y dar vuelta mi mundo."_

"- Hablando de mi madre, ya me aburrí que ella no escuche lo que estoy tocando-" dijo Haru sentándose en el banquillo del piano "- Es hora de despertarla-"

"- Haru, tu madre tiene que descansar-"

"- Tiene toda la noche para dormir-" dijo el niño mientras sacaba un cristal musical "- Se despertará, porque esta fue la primera canción que compuse para ella, vamos siéntate a mi lado Natsu-san-"

Lucy se sorprendió _"Tonto Haru… pero si tú me lo pides, lo haré, tengo miedo, pero ya es momento de que la presencia de Natsu no me inquiete, Haru, toca, yo cantaré para ti… y para ti también, Natsu" _

Fue en eso, que el niño comenzó su melodía…

* * *

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

* * *

"- Tiene toda la noche para dormir-" dijo el niño mientras sacaba un cristal musical "- Se despertará, porque esta fue la primera canción que compuse para ella, vamos siéntate a mi lado Natsu-san-"

_"…Haru, toca, yo cantaré para ti… y para ti también, Natsu…" _

"- Eres muy inquieto-" dejo el pelirosa mientras se sentaba al lado izquierdo del niño "- Pero… quiero verte tocar el piano, a todo esto, para que es ese cristal que dejaste encima?-"

"- Es cristal tiene toda la pista de audio, a excepción de la voz y la del piano-" dijo el niño entusiasmado

"- Yosh! Sorpréndeme con esa composición tuya!-" y dicho esto, Natsu posó su mano izquierda sobre la espalda del niño, dándole todo su apoyo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el niño _"Cómodo, realmente este pervertido me hace sentir cómodo, no me he equivocado en ninguna interpretación-"_

"- Claro que te voy a sorprender! Y mi mamá despertará, te lo aseguro-" y dicho esto, soplo al cristal musical y comenzó a tocar el piano.

(Real www youtube com /watch?v=JQVR2T6jB7E)

wenn ich zum Himmel bickle auf, - Si alzo la vista a los cielos  
höre ich meine innere Stimme - Escucho mi voz interior  
wie soll ich sagen? - ¿Cómo debería decirlo?  
was ist wahr? was ist Lüge? - ¿Qué es cierto? ¿Qué es mentira?  
wohin soll ich gehen? - ¿A dónde debería ir?

Y como el niño había prometido, Lucy despertó y cantaba, ante la mirada atónita de Natsu, quien por alguna razón, entendía cada una de las palabras de la rubia, aunque ella estuviera interpretándolas en ese raro idioma, comprendía cada una de las palabras que salía de la boca de su querida rubia.. En tanto Lucy ya estaba sentada en la cama y seguía cantando.

leere Meldung - Un mensaje vacío,  
falsche Wahrheit - Una falsa verdad  
wir sehen nur einen Teil der Dinge - Solo podemos ver una parte de las cosas  
leere Meldung - Un mensaje vacío,  
falsche Wahrheit - Una falsa verdad  
what is real? - ¿Qué es real?  
was heißt Wirklichkeit? - ¿Cuál es el significado de la realidad?

En un rápido movimiento, Lucy se paró sobre la cama y comenzó a cantar y a girar, le encantaba esta canción, y más aún por el hecho de que su hijo, la había compuesto exclusivamente para ella. Natsu en tanto la miraba con los ojos llenos de felicidad, sabía que tanto él, como ella, estaban disfrutando este momento.

also, sehen wir vom Bildschirm auf - Así que si miramos al monitor  
was können wir sehen? - ¿Qué podemos ver?  
ist das der hohle Alltag oder - ¿Nuestra rutina diaria es un agujero  
der hoffningsvolle Alltag?- O es esperanzadora?  
wir können real vielleicht verändern, - Quizá podamos cambiar lo que es real  
wenn wir es sehr wünschen - Si lo deseamos de verdad  
also, gehen wir vom grauen Alltag ab - Así que si nos alejamos de la rutina  
was können wir finden?- ¿Qué nos encontraremos?

Tras cantar el coro, Lucy bajo de la cama y se acercó al piano, se sentó al lado derecho de su hijo y posicionó la mano derecha sobre la cabeza del niño, este al sentir la mano de su madre sonrió, _"La mano de mi madre es cálida, y la del pervertido también, se siente bien estar con ellos dos juntos, es más, me agrada muchísimo el aroma que se produce por la mezcla de sus olores"._ En tanto Natsu, no podía despegar su mirada de la rubia y del niño, se sentía completo junto a ellos _"Los quiero…" _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al momento de que Lucy se acercó a la altura de su hijo y volvió a cantar.

wenn ich zum Himmel bickle auf, - Si alzo la vista a los cielos  
höre ich meine innere Stimme - Escucho mi voz interior  
wie soll ich sagen? - ¿Cómo debería decirlo?  
was ist wahr? was ist Lüge? - ¿Qué es cierto? ¿Qué es mentira?  
wohin soll ich gehen? - ¿A dónde debería ir?

Lucy miraba a su hijo mientras cantaba, _"Puedo hacerlo, yo sé que pudo" _eran los pensamientos de la rubia a medida que avanzaba la canción.

leere Meldung - Un mensaje vacío,  
falsche Wahrheit - Una falsa verdad  
wir sehen nur einen Teil der Dinge - Solo podemos ver una parte de las cosas  
leere Meldung - Un mensaje vacío,  
falsche Wahrheit - Una falsa verdad  
what is real? - ¿Qué es real?  
was heißt Wirklichkeit? - ¿Cuál es el significado de la realidad?

Y fue en eso que Lucy, bajó la mano de la cabeza de Haru, para posicionarla en la mano de un sorprendido Natsu, este la miraba confundido, le encantaba el contacto de su piel contra la de ella, este acto solo le daba esperanzas para recuperarla. Lucy en tanto, lo miraba mientras cantaba, el contacto visual de ambos era intenso, tan intenso que hasta Haru sintió una sensación extraña entre esos dos.

also, sehen wir vom Bildschirm auf - Así que si miramos al monitor  
was können wir sehen? - ¿Qué podemos ver?  
ist das der hohle Alltag oder - ¿Nuestra rutina diaria es un agujero  
der hoffningsvolle Alltag? - O es esperanzadora?  
wir können real vielleicht verändern, - Quizá podamos cambiar lo que es real  
wenn wir es sehr wünschen- Si lo deseamos de verdad  
also, gehen wir vom grauen Alltag ab - Así que si nos alejamos de la rutina  
was können wir finden? - ¿Qué nos encontraremos?

Y tras la última frase, Lucy decidida, tomó la mano de Natsu y lo jaló, obligándolo a bailar junto a ella al sonar de la música. El pelirosa mayor estaba muy sorprendido por el accionar de la rubia, pero se dejó llevar, lo que más quería era estar cerca de ella, y esto era como el cielo, y tratando de ser lo más delicado posible, comenzó a girar y bailar junto con ella. Está de sobra decir que ambos, tenían una sonrisa increíble en sus caras.

is this real? - ¿Esto es real?  
was heißt Wirklichkeit? - ¿Cuál es el significado de la realidad?  
was können wir sehen? - ¿Qué podemos ver?  
ist das der hohle Alltag oder - ¿Nuestra rutina diaria es un agujero  
der hoffnungsvolle Alltag - O es esperanzadora?  
wir können real vielleicht verändern, - Quizá podamos cambiar lo que es real  
wenn wir es sehr wünschen - Si lo deseamos de verdad  
also, gehen wir vom grauen Alltag ab - Así que si nos alejamos de la rutina  
was können wir finden? - ¿Qué nos encontraremos?

Haru había terminado la pista de piano, se dio la vuelta y vio a los dos adultos felices bailando, por alguna razón, le alegraba ver a esos dos juntos, fue en ese momento en que Natsu le hace un movimiento con la cabeza para que se uniera a ellos, el niño sin pensarlo, corrió hacia ellos, y de un salto se posicionó en el hombro derecho de Natsu.

Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh… Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh…

Solo quedaba la pista de audio, en un movimiento rápido, Natsu tomó a Lucy al estilo matrimonial, y con Haru aún en su hombro comenzaron a girar y girar, hasta que el sonido de la música se apagó, frenándolos en sus movimientos.

Los tres reían, había sido un momento demasiado gratificante, Natsu por su parte no cabía en su felicidad por tener a esos dos tan cerca de él, y Haru irradiaba felicidad, pocas veces se había divertido tanto, fue en eso que ambos pelirosas fijaron la vista en la rubia, quien reía armoniosamente, aún con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del dragon slayer. Ruborizados quedaron padre e hijo, por una parte Natsu miraba con amor a chica, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía su verdadera sonrisa, y por otra parte Haru, quien nunca había visto a su madre tan feliz, esa sonrisa… era increíble.

Lucy por su parte, solo reía, se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, y ahora se encontraba en los brazos de aquel pelirosa, _"Soy una tonta, pero una tonta feliz, solo de ver a estos dos pelirosas juntos… estoy feliz!"_

"- Lograste despertarme, Haru-" dijo al fin la rubia, quien no retiraba sus brazos del cuello de Natsu

"- Quería verte cantar! Aparte con Natsu-san la estábamos pasando muy bien, quería que te unieras, y por lo que veo, todo resulto bien, o no rosita?-"

"- Claro que sí, rosita menor-" los tres rieron al unísono "- Vamos, los llevaré al hotel, y Luce no te atrevas a decir que te ponga en el suelo y que puedes caminar, porque no lo voy a permitir, aún te falta descansar-" dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia, quien asintió sintiendo sus mejillas arder _"Parezco una adolescente!"_ se decía mentalmente la rubia.

"- Haru, tú quédate en mi hombro, vamos a tomar un atajo para llegar al hotel de Sabertooth-"

El niño lo miró con brillo en los ojos "- A lo ninja?!-" preguntó entusiasmado

"- Me leíste el pensamiento-" y dicho esto, el pelirosa mayor comenzó a correr, saliendo del estadio y saltando a los techos.

Lucy en tanto, cerró sus ojos, y acomodó su cabeza contra el pecho de Natsu _"Tan cálido…"_ ante este acto el pelirosa esbozó una sonrisa boba, realmente le encantaba todo lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, miró a Haru, este iba muy entusiasmado, al parecer le gustaban las cosas locas tanto como a él.

En menos de lo esperado llegaron a las puertas del hotel, fue en ese momento en que Haru hablo

"- Eso fue increíble! Deberíamos de repetirlo!-" dijo entusiasmado, el pelirosa mayor le asintió con una cara llena de felicidad "- Natsu-san, lo mejor será entrar por la ventana, por ahora no quiero que molesten a mi madre-"

"- Concuerdo contigo Haru, sujétate-" y dicho esto, comenzó el recorrido hacia la habitación de la rubia y del niño.

Una vez que entraron al cuarto, Haru bajó del cuello de Natsu para acomodar la cama para su madre, fue en ese momento que la voz del pelirosa mayor lo interrumpió.

"- Haru, tenemos un problema-" el niño lo miró con cara de duda "- Tu madre no me suelta, se quedó dormida con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello-"

Haru lo miró, en su mente había solo una solución, suspiró…

"- Natsu-san tienes sueño?-" el nombrado asintió "- Quédate a dormir, una vez que mi madre se duerme abrazando algo, no hay manera de hacerla soltarlo, así que… vamos a dormir!-"

Natsu lo miró impresionado "- Haru… yo aún soy un desconocido para ti, no deberías de decirle a una persona que no conoces esa oferta-"

El pelirosa menor sonrió "- Aunque no me lo creas, te agarré confianza, me agradas, y por lo que he visto, no eres malo, es más cuando toqué para ti, se sintió bien, y eso no me pasa comúnmente, así que me atrevo a decir que no eres un desconocido para mí-" concluyó el niño mientras le sonreía al otro pelirosa.

Natsu le correspondió la sonrisa, y sin cuestionarse más se acercó a la cama, y aún con Lucy en sus brazos, se acostó, mientras tanto Haru se acomodó bajo su brazo derecho "_Se siente cálido… como cuando abrazo a mi madre"_ y con este pensamiento en su mente, el niño cayó en la tierra de los sueños.

Por otra parte, Natsu sentía su corazón latía a mil por hora, si esto era estar en familia… lo quería repetir y repetir. _"Los quiero y no me separaré de ustedes"_ y con eso en mente también cayó dormido.

* * *

Solo había un detalle, una sombra los miraba desde la ventana "- Los encontré Heartphilias…-" y dicho esto desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo! no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

* * *

Ya era de mañana cuando una chica bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras, había pasado una buena noche y ya era hora de tomar el desayuno. Paso a paso se acercaba a la mesa en donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

"- Buenos días!-"

"- Hola Yukino, dormiste bien?-"

"- Claro que sí Jellal, y que tal ustedes Sting, Rog—" paró en seco cuando los vio comiendo, realmente daban vergüenza, se les había pegado el comportamiento de Haru al comer, era unos demonios, pareciese que hace semanas no hubiesen comido algún bocado "- Oigan par de idiotas! Coman bien!-"

Los aludidos la miraron sorprendidos, para luego tragar lo que tenían en la boca "- Lo sentimos-"

La peliblanca suspiró y se sentó junto a sus compañeros "- Oigan, anoche sintieron llegar a Lucy? Porque yo no-"

"- Ha decir verdad yo tampoco-" acotó Jellal

"- Porque tu no estabas aquí anoche!-" dijo acusatoriamente Frosh, haciendo que la cara del peliazul se colorara como tomate.

"- Bien Jellal!-" le dijo Yukino, luego se volteó a los dragon slayer "- Oigan par de comilones, porque no usan algo de sus instintos de dragón y me dicen si Lucy está aquí o no!?-"

"- Buena idea! Cómo no se nos ocurrió?!-" dijeron al unísono los dragones gemelos

"- Son tan infantiles como Haru-" comentó Jellal.

En tanto los dragon slayer comenzaron a olfatear "- Mmm huelo a Lucy y Haru… están su habitación-" dijo Rogue

"- Sí es verdad… espera… también está el olor de Natsu-san!-" gritó Sting

"- Qué?!-" dijeron los demás, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron por los pasillos y las escaleras, hasta llegar al frente de la puerta de la habitación de la rubia. Sting acercó la mano a la perilla, pero no concretó el acto, la mano de Yukino alrededor de su muñeca lo detuvo

"- Espera un momento-" le dijo la peliblanca "- Dime, escuchas algo?-"

El rubio cerró los ojos y contestó "- No, no están haciendo ningún sonido-"

"- Lector, puedes entrar por la ventana y sacar una foto a lo que sea que esté pasando allí adentro-" el exceed asintió "- Pero no hagas ningún ruido, me entiendes?-"

"- Claro que sí Yuki!, dame solo unos segundo-" y dicho esto salió volando

"- Yukino no podemos esperar por una foto! Imagínate si estuviera pasando algo malo allí adentro!-" exclamaba Sting

"- Pareces una adolescente histérica! Y habla más bajo, quiero espiar para después actuar-"

"- Ninja!-" exclamó divertido Frosh

"- Que me dejes entrar canosa-" decía el rubio mientras le pellizcaba con ambas manos los pómulos a la nombrada

"- Que no! Y baja la voz-" decía ella mientras se defendía pellizcándole de vuelta.

"_Infantiles"_ era el pensamiento que rondaba en la cabeza de Rogue y Jellal, fue en eso que Lector entró volando directamente hacia la peliblanca

"- Yukino-chan! Mira esto!-" dijo el exceed mientras le pasaba una fotografía. La nombrada la tomó, la miró y formó una hermosa sonrisa

"- Vámonos, por ahora no hay de qué preocuparse-" exclamó la peliblanca "- Si no me creen miren la foto-"

Los demás la miraban intrigados, y sin más tomaron la foto, y sin querer se sonrojaron, en la foto se apreciaba a Lucy durmiendo a la izquierda de Natsu aún con los brazos enredados en el cuello este, Natsu se encontraba abrazando por la cintura a Lucy y Haru se encontraba abrazando el brazo derecho del pelirosa mayor, los tres tenía una sonrisa cálida en sus rostros.

"- Bien, bajemos a terminar nuestro desayuno, y sin reclamos!-" dijo Yukino mientras correteaba a sus compañeros camino escalera abajo. _"Esta es tu oportunidad Lucy, enfrenta todos tus miedos"_ y con eso en mente la peliblanca se alejó de la habitación de la rubia.

* * *

Click!

"_Mmm… qué fue ese sonido, estaba durmiendo muy bien, aquí huele tan bien, la almohada están cómoda… y calientita… espera un momento… las almohadas de esta pieza no tienen ese olor, qué demonios?!"_ pensaba Haru mientras abría levemente sus ojos, encontrándose con una imagen increíble _" Eh?! Todavía no lo suelta?! Y por qué tiene esa sonrisa? Mami… te ves tan cómoda al lado de este pervertido, quiero saber quién es él para ti, y… por qué rosita tiene esa sonrisa de bobo?! Ni que estuviera tan feliz por dormir por nosotros_" el niño interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando vio que el pelirosa estaba despertando _"Modo Ninja! Nin-nin"_ y con esto el niño entrecerró sus ojos, tenía que espiar las acciones del pelirosa.

Natsu sentía un peso sobre su pecho y sobre su brazo derecho, poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose con una cabellera rubia con un exquisito olor a vainilla "- Luce…-" dijo en un susurro mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido ayer, la pelea de Gray, el desmayo de Lucy, el concierto que le brindó Haru, el baile junto a Lucy y el niño, y como había terminado durmiendo con estos dos, sonrió, se sentía tan bien, miró al niño con ternura "- Haru… gracias, me estás dejando estar contigo y Luce… no tienes idea cuanto los he extrañado…-" volvió a decir en un susurro "- Los quiero…-"

"_Qué?! Por qué este sujeto me está diciendo estas cosas?! por qué nos dice que nos quiere?! Quién demonios es él?!" _gritaba mentalmente Haru, le estaba matando la duda, pero fue interrumpido al ver que su madre se estaba despertando, a su vez Natsu se percató e igual que su hijo, pasó al estado Ninja.

La rubia estaba saliendo de sus sueños, había dormido de maravilla, como pocas veces lo había hecho estos años, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y se encontró cara a cara con el pecho de alguien, levantó la vista y se encontró con Natsu, quien tenía una sonrisa muy boba en el rostro "- Siempre con esa sonrisa infantil…-" susurró y luego miró a Haru "- tú también Haru…-" Fue en eso que algo en su cabeza hizo click, baile, risas, cargada estilo princesa, brazos alrededor del cuello, dormir juntos… "- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!-"

Ambos pelirosas al escuchar el grito saltaron de la cama "- Qué pasó Luce/mamá?!-"

La rubia se arrodilló aún sobre la cama y gritó "- y me lo preguntan?! Dormí con él, dormimos con él en la misma cama!-"

Los dos pelirosas la miraban con una gota en su nuca "- Mamá, sino lo recuerdas, ayer no soltaste a Natsu-san, por eso se quedó a dorm—"

"- Debiste haberme despertado!-"

"- Oe Luce no es para tan—"

"- KYAAA pervertido!-" dijo Lucy

De pronto se escuchó un portazo

"- Qué pasó Lucy?!-" dijo entrando a la escena Sting, seguido de Rogue, Jella y Yukino. Natsu gruño audiblemente por la entrada del rubio

"- Oe Sting, relájate, aquí no pasó na—"

"- Cómo que no pasó nada!?-" dijo Lucy parándose de la cama "- PERVERTIDO-" y de una patada mandó a volar, por segundo vez en este torneo, por todo Crocus.

El niño miraba todo con una gota en su nuca "- Mami realmente todo es tu culpa…-"

Lucy lo miró "- Ahora tú! ven acá!-" y así comenzó una gran carrera por todo el hotel, de sobra está decir que a su paso iban destruyendo todo.

* * *

En tanto, al otro lado de Crocus, Natsu había aterrizado de golpe en el suelo, se sentó en el frío suelo con un tremendo chichón en la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa increíble en el rostro "- Yosh! Esto valió la pena!-" y con eso en mente se levantó y se dirigió directamente a su gremio, tenía que recargar energía para ir al estadio y ver a Haru y a Lucy, sus ojos brillaron, y como si no hubiera mañana corrió a su gremio.

* * *

Siguiendo con el otro lado de Crocus, una rubia y un pelirosa corrían, pero ya no en el hotel sino que habían llegado al parque

"- Mami te repito que fue tu culpa!-"

"- Debiste de haberme despertado!-" gritaba la rubia

Y así siguieron corriendo, hasta que Haru no se percató de que delante de él había una persona, no alcanzó a frenar, choco con el personaje y por lógica Lucy tampoco a frenar y también chocó, provocando que los tres salieran rodando por el camino del parque, iban hechos una bola humana, hasta que su loca carrera terminó cuando colisionaron con la pileta del parque, a la cual agrietaron severamente.

"- Mami… no más… fue tu culpa-"

"- Lucy!-"

"- Eh?! Erza!-" ella era la persona que se vio envuelta en la loca carrera "- Lo siento no debimos involucrarte en esto-" decía apenada Lucy

Erza por su parte miró directamente a Lucy "_Esta es mi oportunidad"_ y con eso en mente abrazó a la rubia, y en susurros audibles solo para la rubia habló

"- Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, no sé cuántas veces tenga que decírtelo, pero no pararé, me comporté como una idiota, tú siempre fuiste como mi hermana pequeña, fui una tonta, perdón, perdón, perdón… te he extrañado demasiado…-"finalizó estallando en sollozos

Lucy en tanto se encontraba en shock, Erza le estaba hablando desde su corazón, titania dejaba atrás su coraza… poco a poco correspondió el abrazo "- Nee Erza, todo está bien, mírame, no te tengo rencor ni nada, para mí eso es pasado, tu todavía eres mi nakama-"

"- Lucy… Gracias!-"

Mientras tanto el niño miraba sin entender nada, solo un pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza _"- Cual es el vínculo entre Fairy Tail y mi madre?-"_

* * *

"- Los encontramos señor-"

"- Perfecto, hoy mismo los capturaremos-"

"- No será muy notorio atacar en medio del torneo, señor-"

"- Para mí es igual… después de tener a esos, tendremos la posibilidad de crear nuestro mundo solo de magos…"

* * *

Gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo! no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

* * *

Definitivamente esta era la competencia más estúpida que hubiese habido en el Daimatu Embu, nadie podía creer que calabaza hubiese sido tan tonto, y como ese trío de idiotas, Laxus Orga Jura, los poderosos, habían aceptado eso.

"- Eso fue ridículo-" dijo Jellal aún impactado por el espectáculo que había presenciado.

Y es que ridículo era la único que caracterizaba de mejor manera lo ocurrido, desde el inicio hasta el final, Laxus Orga y Jura había entrado a la arena y solo con contacto visual hicieron plasmar su rivalidad, más atrás venía entrando Milliana, Ren, y Rocker, a simple vista la competencia prometía mucha entretención, pero luego vino la intervención de calabaza quien dejó a todos con las mandíbulas en el suelo… Competencia de quien se desvestía más rápido.

La integrante de las sirenas inmediatamente se retiró de la competencia alegando querer mantener su dignidad, en tanto el trío de los veteranos se miraron con rayos en los ojos, y a la señal de calabaza se habían desvestido en cosa de segundos.

Gracia causó el hecho de que Laxus fuera el ganador _"Con quién habrá practicado?" _se preguntaba el gremio, lo secundó Orga, luego Jura, quien sacó lágrimas de risa, nadie lo había visto en ropas menores, parecía que usaba un bañador estilo Elfman.

"- PERVERTIDOS!-" fue el grito que se oyó por todo el estadio.

"- Bueno la tabla de posición es:

Sabertooth 39 pts  
Fairy Tail 38 pts  
Lamia Scale 32 pts  
Blue Pegasus 22 pts  
Mermeid Heels 11 pts  
Quatro Puppy 9 pts-"

Y para continuar con las batallas, esta vez vamos a hacer algo más entretenido, los espectadores elegirán a las parejas que se enfrentaran, así que tomen las tecleras que están por todos los asientos y voten!-" Al instante todo el estadio pasó a un estado de emoción

Tras unos minutos calabaza comenzó a nombrar el primer duelo "- Y como ustedes lo pidieron, a continuación Lyon - Shelia vs Bachus – Nobarly"

* * *

Natsu, perdió el hilo del juego, mientras no le tocara a él se dedicaría en observar a Lucy y Haru, quienes se encontraban en el palco de Sabertooth, recordó todo lo que había pasado, sonrió, todo fue demasiado genial, hasta que el estúpido de Sting entró a escena, gruñó audiblemente, fue tan audible que sus compañeros lo miraron.

"- Oe Natsu, qué te pasa?-" preguntó Gray

"- Nada-" respondió simplemente

"- No te creo nada Salamander-" acotó Gajeel "- Por alguna razón hueles a Lucy y Haru, qué paso ayer? por qué no llegaste a domir al hotel?-" dijo con malicia

Natsu se ruborizó a más no poder, como explicarle a sus compañeros que había dormido con su amada y el niño que tanto llenaba su corazón.

"- Qué le hiciste a Lucy, Natsu?!-" dijo con voz tenebrosa Erza, quien luego de hablar con Lucy, había vuelto a ser la hermana protectora de la rubia.

"- Yo no hice nada malo!-"

"- Ajá, entonces no niegas que hiciste algo-" dijo Juvia con mirada escéptica.

"_Me están acorralando, cómo salgo de esto?!" _gritaba mentalmente el pelirosa.

"- Neee chicos! Miren lo que me regaló Lector-" gritó Happy que se acercaba velozmente al palco de Fairy Tail, Erza inmediatamente tomó el papel que el exceed traía en la mano, lo miró y sonrió maternalmente, levantó la cabeza e hizo un gesto a todos, excepto Natsu, para que se acercaran a ver el extraño papel. Todos sonreían, realmente era muy dulce lo que estaban viendo.

"- Estás perdonado Natsu-" dijo Erza mientras le pasaba el papel "- Agradece que Happy te salvó, sino estarías en el piso con múltiples heridas-" terminó diciendo con voz tenebrosa

El pelirosa tragó duro, con la mano temblando tomo el extraño papel que hace instantes atrás sus compañeros de equipo habían visto, sin esperar más miró la imagen y quedó impactado, era una foto de él, junto a Lucy y Haru, los tres durmiendo pacíficamente en la mañana, era hermosa "- Puedo quedármela?-" preguntó completamente embobado por la fotografía.

"- Claro!-" dijeron todos al unísono.

* * *

"- Los ganadores del encuentro son Lyon y Shelia de Lamia Scale!-" exclamó calabaza, obteniendo la atención de todos los gremios y el público "- El siguiente encuentro es entre Ichiya - Hibiki vs Kagura - Milliana! Kapo!-"

* * *

"- Toma Lucy, Yukino quería que te lo diera-" dijo Jellal mientras le entregaba un papel.

La rubia curiosa lo aceptó, y se ruborizó a más no poder al ver la fotografía. Recordó todo lo que había pasado, sonrió, realmente le había gustado mucho dormir con el pelirosa, le había recordado sus días viviendo en Magnolia, cuando Natsu entraba sin permiso y dormía junto a ella… Que haría con él? Lo dejaba entrar a su vida nuevamente o lo alejaba secamente?... pero, aunque en el fondo de su corazón ya sabía la respuesta, el miedo la paralizaba.

"- Oe Luce, te hizo algo ese rosita?-" preguntó Sting

La nombrada salió de su ensoñación "- Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que: No! No pasó nada-"

"- Deja de preguntar eso, oxigenado-" comentó Haru "- Si algo hubiese pasado, yo hubiera intervenido!-"

"- jajajaja no me hagas reír rosita menor-"

"- Quieres pelea, Abejita-"

"- Ese es nuevo, cerecita-"

"- Te voy a golpear, pelo mal teñ—"

"- Los ganadores del encuentro son Kagura y Milliana de Mermeid Heels-" interrumpió calabaza "- El siguiente encuentro es entre Erza – Natsu vs Lucy – Jellal-"

Natsu y Lucy automáticamente se miraron, y al instante se sonrojaron notoriamente _"Cómo voy a pelear con ella/él?!",_ ambos guardaron la fotografía en sus bolsillos y con aún ese pensamiento en mente bajaron de sus lugares dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la arena de juego.

Haru miraba preocupado, algo andaba mal, su intuición le decía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero no estaba seguro si era sobre el enfrentamiento o no.

Jellal y Erza en tanto, caminaban viéndose a los ojos, sabía que tenían que luchar con todo su potencial, después de todo era por el orgullo de su gremio, dejarían los sentimientos de lado por un momento. El talón de Aquiles era la rubia y el pelirosa, que no eran más que manojos de nervios adolescentes.

En pocos segundos, los cuatro estaban cara a cara, en medio se encontraba calabaza, quien ya estaba entusiasmado por la pelea que se estaba a punto de gestar. Todo el estadio miraba con expectación, al fin iban a ver la pelea con los más fuertes de esos gremios.

"- Bien, ya conocen la reglas, cierto!?-" los cuatro asintieron, levantó su mano " Entonces comen—"

No pudo concretar su oración, pues de la nada, en medio de los cinco apareció Inori.

"- Lucy!-" gritó desesperada "- Los encontraron, vienen hacia acá!-"

La nombrada quedó congelada _"Por qué justo ahora?!"_ miró hacia las graderías _"- No será que quiere…"_ su expresión cambió a terror, si es lo que pensaba, este Daimatu Embu se convertiría en un fatídico día.

"- Qué es lo que pasa aquí?! Kapo!-" No entendía nada, al igual que todo el estadio, empezaban a mirar con molestia a la persona que había interrumpido el inicio de la batalla.

Natsu miraba con miedo, la cara que traía Inori nunca la había visto, siempre se encontraba serena o seria, pero ahora tenía una cara de desosiego, luego vio la mirada de Lucy, a quien le temblaban las manos. Haru desde el palco entendió todo, y sin esperar nada corrió hacia la arena _"Maldición, estaban tan entretenidos estos juegos, lástima que con esto se tengan que acabar"_

"- Tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí!-" dijo Lucy mirando fijamente a Inori

"- Sabes muy bien que no soy la indicada para ello, tú sabes a quien llamar-"

"- Explíquenme que pasa aquí!?-" gritó desconcertado calabaza, en ese instante el cielo azul de la ciudad se cubrió por mosaicos hexagonales de tonalidad roja. Fue entonces que empezó una ola de gritos de miedo y desesperación por toda la ciudad, ninguno de los ciudadanos ni los magos entendían nada.

"- Inori, toma al rey y explícale todo-" dijo Lucy

"- Tenemos que seguir los juegos! Kapo-"

"- Con todo respeto, tenemos que huir ya!-" gritó Inori al momento de tomar la mano del rey y desaparecer en un brilló de Luz. Natsu dio un paso hacia Lucy.

"- Luce, qué está pasan—"

"- Carol!-" gritó Lucy, ignorando el comentario del pelirosa

Ante ella apareció una chica de pelo corto de tonalidad celeste clara, de tez blanca y sus ojos eran amarillos, pequeña, vestida con un abrigo blanco y calzas negras, en su cabeza llevaba una boina, tenía cierto parecido a Inori, además se encontraba levitando.

"- Carol!?-" exclamó Gajeel dejando atónitos a las hadas que lo rodeaban "- Esto es malo, Juvia quédate con Gray, no se separen, Laxus sígueme!-" gritó mientras corría por el borde de las graderías directamente hacia donde se encontraba reunido el gremio Fairy Tail.

"- Gajeel apresúrate!-" gritaba asustada Levy, a ella también la miraron sin comprender sus compañeros "- No es momento para que me miren así, tómense de las manos ahora!-"

"- Qué está pasando?!-" exclamó Makarov

"- Master Hades-" dijo rápidamente Levy

"- Mooo, será que siempre me llamas en momentos de emergencia?-" dijo la aparecida en tono burlón

"- Carol ahora no, ya sabes que hacer!-" dijo Lucy "- Jellal toma a Erza y Natsu, no te separes de ellos-"

"- Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-" gritaban aterrados, todos los del estadio, el cielo cada vez se tornaba más rojo.

"- No hay tiempo, estará aquí en un minuto-" dijo con las manos temblorosas la rubia "- Carol hazlo ya!-"

"- Ok!-" y levantando las manos gritó "-Flucht!" y ante la mirada atónita de Natsu, todas las personas del estadio, incluyendo a los magos, desaparecieron.

"- Mamá! tenemos que salir de aquí!-" gritó el minipelirrosa corriendo hacia donde su madre, al llegar al lado de esta miró desconcertado "- Por qué Natsu-san no desapareció?!-"

"- Mooo, por qué tienes la misma magia de Haru?! Lucy no puedo transportarlo, mi poder se agotó pero ya todos están a salvo…" dijo Carol desapareciendo, dejando a los pelirosas sorprendidos

"- Qué?!-" dijeron al unísono "- Tienes mi misma magia?!-"

Antes que uno de los tres pudiera responder, una voz desde las graderías les respondió

"- Claro que sí, después de todo son padre e hijo-" los pelirosas quedaron en shock "- Los encontré Lucy, Haru-"

Lucy dio un paso hacia atrás, llevó su mano derecha sobre su boca, y con terror susurró "- Purehito…-"

* * *

Gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo! no duden en dejar su opinión.

Ahora es donde empieza la verdadera batalla, y donde se verá la verdadera naturaleza de la magia de Lucy.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Ella es Carol: www zerochan net /1156099 El chico que aparece junto con ella se llama Scrooge, será importante.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

* * *

Lucy dio un paso hacia atrás, llevó su mano derecha sobre su boca, y con terror susurró "- Purehito…-"

"- Pensaste que no los encontraría?!-" exclamó el nombrado "- Fue demasiado fácil, aunque debo de felicitarte rubiecita, por haber evacuado a todos, tenía ganas de experimentar con algunos civiles, pero como siempre te adelantaste-"

"- Oe barbón! No te metas con mi madre!-"

"- Había escuchado rumores de que eras insolente, estás casi a la altura de ese tonto al lado tuyo-" dijo con desprecio

"- No te atrevas a hablarnos en ese tono, Hades-" dijo irritado Natsu "- Qué es lo que quieres?!-"

Purehito rio por lo bajo "- Siempre tan entrometido, mocoso, solo quiero a esos dos-"

"- Sobre mi cadáver, Haru, quédate junto con Lucy-" el niño asintió y se acercó a su madre, quien se encontraba a poca distancia del pelirosa mayor

"- Pues así será… NEMESIS!-" y dicho esto, desde el suelo de la arena de juego aparecieron demonios de color negro, eran los mismos que los atacaron en Tenroujima, pero en un número muy superior, había cientos, y los rodeaban completamente.

"- Rugido del dragón de fuego!-" dijo Natsu, intentando frenar el avance cada vez más rápido de esas criaturas.

Lucy en tanto salió de su shock y sintió como Haru se aferraba a su pierna derecha, subió la mirada y vio como como Natsu los protegía, sintió algo cálido en su pecho, como las tantas veces que él venía a su rescate "- Yo también los protegeré-" y dicho esto levantó su mano derecha, el símbolo brilló "- Kristallisieren!-" al instante las dos primeras hileras de demonios que estaban más cerca de ellos fueron cristalizados.

Natsu, se volteó, y rápidamente se acercó hacia el dúo "- Eso fue genial, Luce-" y poniéndole las manos en sus hombros "- Hagamos un equipo como los viejos tiempos! No dejaré que les hagan daño ni que se los lleven de mi lado, se los prometo-" terminó diciendo mientras fijaba su vista en Haru, quien lo miraba con admiración _"Será que realmente es mi padre? Uso el fuego… me encantaría que lo fuera, pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí"_ Luce en tanto, lo miraba con ternura, realmente se estaba preocupando demasiado por ellos, tanto así, que no se daba cuenta al peligro que se estaba exponiendo.

"- Que linda reunión familiar, pero a mí no me interesa, lo que quiero es a los usuarios de los cristales-" dijo fijando la vista en la madre y el niño, comenzó a acumular magia negra en sus manos y gritó "-Explosion Bullet!-" y diciendo esto, lanzó un rayo de magia directamente hacia el trio.

Lucy se adelantó, no podía dejar que hicieran daño a sus pelirosas, se puso delante de Natsu y gritó "- Arisa no Void!-" y frente a ella apareció una escudo circular de color morado, el cual detenía el ataque de Hades

"- No creas que con eso me detendrás!-" gritó el poseedor de magia negra, aumentando la potencia de su ataque

"- Natsu-san los demonios se acercan!-" decía Haru quien se encontraba al lado de su madre.

"- Diablos… Rugido del dragón de Fuego-" no quería hacer atacar directamente, sino dejaría desprotegida su familia.

"- Argh!-" gritó Lucy, quien con los dos brazos extendidos, trataba de aguantar el potente ataque

"- Luce por favor resiste, te prometo que saldremos de esto!-" decía desesperado el pelirosa mayor

"- De aquí no escaparan, es hora de que cooperen conmigo Lucy, Haru… denme el Poder del Rey!-"

El niño lo miraba horrorizado, cómo diablos se había enterado ese barbón, pero más importante, los dos adultos que estaban protegiéndolo se encontraban en aprietos, por una parte, él sabía que su madre había perdido gran parte de su magia al invocar a Carol y ahora estaba enfocando el resto de su magia en frenar el ataque de Purehito, y por otro lado Rosita estaba tratando de derribar a esos demonios, los cuales eran destruidos, pero a los pocos segundos se recomponían y seguían avanzando hacia ellos _"Tengo que hacer algo, piensa piensa piensa!_" de pronto algo hizo Click en su cabeza, metió la mano en su bolsillo y lo encontró, el cristal de transportación que había utilizado cuando su madre se descontroló, agarró la pierna derecha de su madre y vio a Natsu, el cual se había alejado para poder atacar y alejar a los demonios.

"- Pervertido!... Rosita!... Natsu-san!-" le gritaba desesperado el niño, no quedaba mucho tiempo, su madre no iba a aguantar más, pero el pelirosa mayor no lograba escucharlo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire gritó "- PAPA!-" al instante el pelirosa detuvo sus movimientos, y corrió como desesperado hacia donde se encontraba el niño.

"- Dime que no les ha pasado nada a ti y a tu madre!-" le dijo aún con los puños en llamas.

El niño no espero a responderle, le tomó uno de los puños en llamas, cerró sus ojos y con la piedra en su mano, se concentró rápidamente hacia algún lugar en donde estuvieran a salvo, fue en eso que en su mente vio una chica de rubios y largos cabellos. "- Yosh!-" al instante desaparecieron, justo a tiempo, pues los demonios ya estaban a menos de un metros sobre ellos y Lucy veía con terror como su void se trizaba.

"- Diablos! Se volvieron a escapar!-" gritó hecho una furia.

* * *

"- Qué estamos haciendo en Magnolia? Kapo-"

"- Señor Rey, me va a perdonar por lo atrevida que fui, tuvimos que evacuar todos los ciudadanos de Crocus, un gremio oscuro intentó capturar a dos magos de que se encontraban en la competencia-" respondía serenamente Inori

"- Pero era necesario sacar a todo el mundo?! Kapo-"

"- La verdad es que sí, Master Hades regresó, y más fuerte que nunca, y no iba a medir fuerzas por conseguir capturar a sus objetivos, y eso incluía atacar a cualquier persona con o sin magia-" dijo mirando fijamente a calabaza "- Sé que Magnolia se encuentra llena de gente en estos momentos, pero usted es el rey, podrá controlar todo-"

"- Dónde están los magos participantes del torneo?!-"

"- En otro lugar, Hades está buscando a esos dos magos, mientras ellos estén lejos de la ciudadanía, estos no correrán peligro-" dicho esto comenzó a alejarse "- Lo mantendré informado, esto es sumamente delicado-" y dicho esto desapareció.

* * *

Por otro lado, el gremio Fairy Tail había aparecido en un territorio muy conocido por ellos

"- Por qué aparecimos en la playa de Tenroujima?!-" gritaba sin entender Makarov

"- Gajeel, sientes el olor de Lucy o de Haru?!-" preguntaba Levy con un tono de desesperación, el aludido inmediatamente intentó rastrearlo

"- No, no lo siento-"

"- Yo tampoco-" dijo Wendy

"- Ni yo-" añadió Rogue, quien venía de la mano de Yukino y Frosh caminando de su lado.

"- Qué demonios?! Qué hacen en las tierras sagradas de Fairy Tail?!-" preguntó el maestro

"- Tal como ustedes, aparecimos aquí-" respondió Jellal, quien se acercaba al grupo seguido de Erza.

"- Eso quiere decir que los otros gremios también están en esta isla?-" preguntó por otra parte Juvia, quien también venía llegando hacia donde se encontraba el grupo, junto a Gray.

"- Esto es por culpa de la loca de Carol-" dijo Gajeel

"- A qué te refieres?-" preguntó Gray

Fue Levy quien respondió "- Carol es, al igual que Inori, una proyección astral de Lucy, pero ella tiene una cualidad especial, puede transportar a varias personas a la vez, su sistema se basa en poner parte de su magia y robar magia a los magos que vaya a transportar, solo aparece en casos de emergencia, y como es de atolondrada, envía a las personas a donde primero se le ocurra, y si no están tomados de la mano, caerán dispersos por toda la ciudad que ella elija-"

"- Fue por eso que nos gritaste que no nos soltáramos, cierto?-" acotó Cana

"- Sí, y eso también explica el porqué de que tengamos reducido severamente nuestro poder mágico-" respondió con simpleza la maga

"- Explíquenme cual era la emergencia!-" exigió Makarov

"- Haru y Lucy han estado siendo seguidos por un gremio oscuro-" dijo Rogue dejando a los demás atónitos "- La magia de Lucy es rara, hay cosas que solo ese par sabe, escuchamos que un tal Purehito quería apoderarse de su magia, es por eso que Lucy siempre mantuvo su bajo perfil, hace un año que no habíamos tenido noticias de Grimoire Heart, así que supusimos que se habían cansado de perseguirlos, solo por eso que acordamos de que Lucy entrara al torneo este año, pero al parecer nos equivocamos. Y es por eso que ahora estamos aquí, Hades debió de haber aparecido en el Daimatu Embu, Lucy quiso evitar que los ciudadanos se viesen involucrados y los más probable es que estén en otra ciudad, y a nosotros nos mandó hacia este otro lado, con el fin de recobrar nuestra magia y pedirnos ayuda-"

"- El problema radica es que aún no ha aparecido-" prosiguió Gajeel "- Tenemos que esperar un poco, y rezar de que no los hayan atrapados, si no es así, es probable que el mundo de magos que tanto anhela Hades se concrete…-"

"- A qué te refieres con eso?-" preguntó Laxus

"- Eso se lo debes preguntar a Lucy, es un tema complicado, por ahora hay que reunir a todos los magos que están dispersos por la isla-"

Levy mirando a Jella y Erza preguntó "- Natsu no estaba con ustedes?-"

"- Estaba con nosotros en la arena de juego, pero cuando aparecimos aquí, él ya no estaba-" dijo Erza.

"- Demonios!-" dijeron al unísono Gajeel, Levy, Rogue y Yukino, dejando con cara de sorpresas a todos

* * *

"- Auch, qué demonios pesa tanto!?-" decía Sting quien se encontraba en el duro suelo con alguien sobre él

"- Que no soy gorda!-" dijo una voz de mujer "- y si pudiera me levantaría, pero mis piernas no me responden-"

"- Lissana?!-" dijo Sting sacándose rápidamente de encima a la mujer, quien cayó al suelo "- Tú!, tú eres la mujer que le hizo tanto daño a Lucy?!-"

A Lissana se le agolparon lágrimas en los ojos "- Por favor, paren ya, no quiero más, 6 años sola, cargando con la culpa, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, con solo ver al hijo de Lucy me di cuenta de que fui una bruja, perdí a todos, a mi antiguo gremio, a mi gremio actual, a mis hermanos, mi libertad, todo! Tienes idea de lo que es eso?! No puedo más, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás te juro que pararía toda la estupidez que hice!-" gritaba desesperada la albina.

Sting se quedó callado, había visto sufrir mucho a Lucy, cuando supo todo lo ocurrido y quien había sido el verdadero responsable, se había jurado el mismo que golpearía a Lissana, pero ahora ella estaba frente a él, con la misma expresión que tenía Lucy cuando llegó a Sabertooth, dolor, dolor desde el fondo del corazón, y por alguna extraña razón se sintió obligado a ayudarla, se agachó a su altura y le habló

"- Tranquila, no pasa nada-" le dijo con voz serena mientras ella paraba de llorar y levantaba su mirada "- Escuche que quedaste con secuelas después de la pelea de Lucy-"

"- Tuve parálisis temporal de mis brazos, ahora los puedo mover, pero mis piernas…-" No pudo continuar, un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió, Sting, aún sin entender lo que le pasaba al mirarla, le sonrió

"- Tranquila, deja de llorar-" le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos "- Venga, tenemos que reunirnos con los otros!-"

"- Pero… no puedo caminar, y los demás no me querrán ver…-" dijo en un murmuro audible para el dragon slayer.

"- Bueno, si esos son los problemas, no veo cuales son las dificultades-" dijo mientras tomaba en brazos al estilo princesa a Lissana "- Problema uno resuelto-" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar "- El otro problema es fácil, tienes que pedir perdón-"

Lissana estaba roja como un tomate "- Lo dices todo tan simple-"

Sting la miró y le sonrió "- Como dice Haru, todo tiene solución a excepción de la muerte-" La albina abrió los ojos como plato "- Ahora, mientras piensas en un buen discurso, pon tus manos alrededor de mi cuello, así podré correr-" la albina asintió, hizo lo que el rubio le pidió, y al contacto de su piel, ambos se sonrojaron.

* * *

Cerca de la tumba de Mavis aparecieron tres famosos magos, primero cayó Natsu, luego Lucy, y por último Haru, este último se puso inmediatamente de pie y comenzó a inspeccionar todo lo que se encontraba alrededor de 6 metros de ellos.

Los adultos en tanto, estaba en otro mundo, producto de la transportación y la caída, habían terminado uno sobre otro, sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros, sus ojos se conectaron con demasiada potencia _"Eso estuvo cerca, casi nos atrapan, pero tú no te moviste de nuestro lado" _ no fueron conscientes en qué momento había juntados sus labios, el beso fue lento, casi indolente, el más dulce y tierno beso que ambos jamás hubiesen experimentado… ambos se encontraban en las nubes, se anhelaban el uno hacia el otro, todo a su alrededor dejó de existir, hasta que…

"- Oigan ustedes dos! Explíquenme que pasa aquí?!-" ambos abrieron los ojos como plato y enfocaron su vista en Haru, quien los miraba un tanto sonrojado, se separaron rápidamente, parecían adolescentes, se sentaron en el frío suelo y lo miraron

"- Haru, debí decirte esto hace mucho tiempo, este tonto al lado mío es tu padre, Natsu Dragneel, el dragon slayer de fuego-"

El niño lo miró fijamente y se acercó hacia él "- Así que eso explica mi magia-" y una vez que estuvieron cara a cara, el niño le dio un puñetazo "- Eso es por hacer a mi mamá llorar por las noches!-" luego le dio una patada "- y por ser pervertido con ella ahora!-" y a continuación, extendió sus brazos, abarcando tanto a su padre y a su madre "- Y esto es por volver, por fin siento a mi familia-"

Los adultos, sin esperar más, correspondieron el abrazo "- No sé qué pasó en Crocus, pero escúchenme bien, de ustedes nadie me separará, no dejaré que alguien les haga daño, los amo y no tienen idea de cuánto los he extrañado-" dijo con voz firme Natsu

"- Gracias Natsu/papá-" dijeron los aludidos

"- Aww sí que es una bonita reunión familiar-"dijo una suave voz, los tres levantaron su vista, y se encontraron con una figura sentada sobre la tumba de la primera.

"- Eres tú!-" gritó Haru parándose y apuntándola con el dedo "- tú me dijiste que escapáramos aquí!-"

"- Sí, fui yo, soy Mavis, la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, tus padres ya me conocen-" dijo animosamente la rubia

"- Cómo es que otras personas que no son del gremio pueden verte primera?-" preguntó Natsu

"- Yo decido que me vean-" dijo sonriendo "- Han llegado un gran número de magos a la isla, aunque están todos dispersos y con bajo poder mágico-"

Lucy con un aura depresiva exclamó "- Todo es culpa de Carol, es una atolondrada-"

"- Iré a reunirme con los magos, y ustedes dos deben de hablar-" dijo Mavis refiriéndose a los adultos "- Ven Haru, vamos a ver a los demás-"

"- Yosh!, ojala Blondie haya aparecido en un barrial!-" y volteándose a ver a sus padres "- Nos vemos abajo!-" y tras esto, salió corriendo con el fin de alcanzar a la primera, quien ya se había adelantado.

Fue en ese momento en que Lucy miró a los ojos a Natsu "- Si quieres protegernos, deberás saber al gran problema al cual nos enfrentamos-" y suspirando añadió "- Te contaré toda la verdad, Natsu…"

* * *

Gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo! no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Imágenes del ataque de Lucy:

i1207 photobucket com /albums/bb480/Yumekichi11/Picture11/5fb72fa8 jpg

i1207 photobucket com /albums/bb480/Yumekichi11/Picture11/198c3121 jpg


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Nalu :3

* * *

"- Te contaré toda la verdad, Natsu…"

"- Espera-" dijo el nombrado "- Antes de que me digas algo, tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decir-" dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de Lucy "- Por favor, solo escúchame, luego puedes decirme todo lo que piensas, pero necesito que lo oigas todo-"

La rubia asintió, y se sentó frente a él, con la mirada atenta y los oídos completamente listos para captar cada cosa que saliera de la boca del pelirosa.

En tanto, Natsu la miró, quedó hipnotizado al ver sus ojos chocolates, y recordó su piel delicada, su aroma a vainilla que lo perseguía en sueños desde hace 6 años. Tenía que hablarle, decirle todo, pero sabía que si perdía los nervios lo único que conseguiría sería que ella se alejara aún más, cada vez más lejos de su alcance hasta perderla del todo. No podía permitirlo.

"- Yo… Soy un bastardo, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, me habría dado cuenta de todo. Y habría tratado a Lissana con más precaución. Te habría tratado a ti con más cuidado y me hubiera percatado de cualquier mentira que hubiese estado ocurriendo, si no hubiese sido tan infantil, me hubiera dado cuenta de todos tus detalles para mí, por ser tan denso te hice daño, te dejé llena de cicatrices, te perdí junto a mi hijo, todos estos años me he mortificado por no haber hecho las cosas bien…-"

Suspiró "- Pasaron 6 días después de tu partida, te busqué, 6 meses en que no paré, fui a isla Galuna, allí le conté al viejo lo que había pasado, me torturaron por 6 días, luego fui a Hargeon, y tampoco te encontré, fui a Lamia Scale y a Blue Pegasus, también me torturaron, fui a Zentopia, el cardenal casi me mata, fui a al palacio de Crocus, la familia real casi me deja en los calabozos… todo el mundo me golpeó, pero para mí el peor golpe era no encontrarte, no sabes si estabas viva o no, si mi hijo nació o que… por culpa de mis golpes… hubiera muerto… Esa era mi verdadera tortura, pero no te encontré, en ningún lado, decidí parar y encerrarme en mi propio mundo, me centré tanto en las peleas o en hacerme más fuerte, que perdí el rumbo… pero luego apareció ese niño, apareció Haru y luego tú, y todo se me dio vueltas, todo el miedo, dolor, angustia, todo lo que había encerrado salió disparado, estabas viva, mi hijo estaba vivo, pero habías afrontado esto sola y… -" tomó las manos de la chica "-Luce, no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte sola. No sabes lo importante que eres para mí. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería perderte nuevamente -" El tono de voz de Natsu había cambiado. Era una voz más baja, más angustiosa "- No sé si algún día podrás perdonar las cicatrices que te he dejado. Sé que son numerosas y profundas, pero…-" tomo los hombros de la chica "- Espero que me—Perdóname Luce, pero te necesito, todos estos años te he necesitado a mi lado. Mi dulce, dulce, Luce. Te necesito tanto... –" le suplicó con voz ronca y los ojos como hogueras verdosas "- Yo te amo, Luce-"

"- Nats—"

"- Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a volver a tu vida, pero te necesito, a ti y a Haru…-"

"- Nats—"

"- Entenderé que quieras estar con otra persona, pero no se alejen de mí, quiero tener contacto con ustedes dos…"

"- Nats—" y por tercera vez fue interrumpida, pero no por otro discurso del chico, si no por una abrazo desesperado de este, antes esto, la chica no supo cómo reaccionar, solo dejó sus brazos a sus costados

"- Lucy, solo escúchame, por favor-" le dijo mientras presionaba la cabeza de la chica sobre su pecho, tenía miedo, Lucy no le estaba correspondiendo el abrazo, era ahora o nunca, si perdía este momento ya no tendría otras oportunidad, con eso gritándole en la mente, cantó…

(Just so you know - Jesse McCartney www youtube com /watch?v=qaMe5js10eA)

I shouldn't love you but I want to – No debería amarte, pero te amo  
I just can't turn away – Simplemente no puedo mirar a otro lado  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move – No debería verte pero no puedo moverme  
I can't look away – No puedo mirar a otro lado

Lucy, aún con la cara en el pecho de Natsu, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, desde cuando el pelirosa cantaba?!, y más aún ese tipo de canción.

And I don't know – Y no sé  
How to be fine when I'm not – Cómo estar bien cuando no lo estoy  
'Cause I don't know – Porque no sé  
How to make a feeling stop – Que hacer para que este sentimiento se detenga

Natsu, por su parte cantaba todo lo que sentí, él de verdad sentía que no tenía derecho a amarla, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, simplemente eran sus sentimientos, y quería que ella los supiera, sin importar la decisión que ella tomase.

Just so you know – Para que lo sepas  
This feeling's takin' control – Este sentimiento está tomando el control de mí  
Of me and I can't help it – Y no puedo evitarlo  
I won't sit around – no me rendiré  
I can't let him win now – no dejaré que él gane  
Thought you should know – Pensé que deberías saber que  
I've tried my best to let go of you – He intentado de la mejor manera de alejarme de ti  
But I don't want to – Pero no quiero hacerlo  
I just gotta say it all before I go – Solo tengo que decirlo todo antes de irme  
Just so you know – Para que lo sepas

Lucy estaba sorprendida, lo que la canción decía era todo lo que Natsu le había dicho, el chico soltó a Lucy del abrazo y cantó mirándola, la rubia no pudo mirarlo, eran demasiados sentimientos para ella, todo lo que sintió esos 6 años, luchaban con lo que siempre había sentido… Amor.

It's gettin' hard to be around you – Se está haciendo difícil estar a tu alrededor  
There's so much I can't say – Hay tanto que no puedo decir  
Do you want me to hide the feelings – Me quieres esconder tus sentimientos  
And look the other away – y mirar a otro lado  
And I don't know – Y no sé  
How to be fine when I'm not – Cómo estar bien cuando no lo estoy  
'Cause I don't know – Porque no sé  
How to make a feeling stop – Que hacer para que este sentimiento se detenga

Esa parte fue especial para los dos, antes de que todo ocurriera, ambos sabían que sentían algo por el otro, pero nunca supieron que era, hasta el momento del incidente…

Just so you know – Para que lo sepas  
This feeling's takin' control – Este sentimiento está tomando el control de mí  
Of me and I can't help it – Y no puedo evitarlo  
I won't sit around – no me rendiré  
I can't let him win now – no dejaré que él gane  
Thought you should know – Pensé que deberías saber que  
I've tried my best to let go of you – He intentado de la mejor manera de alejarme de ti  
But I don't want to – Pero no quiero hacerlo  
I just gotta say it all before I go – Solo tengo que decirlo todo antes de irme  
Just so you know – Para que lo sepas

Natsu se estaba quedando sin esperanzas, la chica no lo miraba, no hacía el intento de mirarlo, en su desesperación tomó la mejilla derecha de la chica, mas ella no levantó el rostro…

This emptiness is killin' me – Este vacío me está matando  
And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long – Y me pregunto porque he esperado tanto  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there – Mirando atrás me doy cuenta de que siempre estuvo ahí,  
Just never spoken – solo que nunca se habló

I'm waitin' here – Estoy esperando aquí  
Been waitin' here – sigo esperando aquí

Perdido, se sentía perdido, bajó la mirada, sintió sus lágrimas rodar por su facie "_La perdí"_ fue entonces que sintió una calidez en su mano izquierda, la misma que hace unos momentos estaba sobre la cara de la rubia, la mano de Lucy encontró la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Y fue la rubia quien le cantó.

Just so you know – Para que lo sepas  
This feeling's takin' control – Este sentimiento está tomando el control de mí  
Of me and I can't help it – Y no puedo evitarlo  
I won't sit around – no me rendiré  
I can't let him win now – no dejaré que él gane  
Thought you should know – Pensé que deberías saber que  
I've tried my best to let go of you – He intentado de la mejor manera de alejarme de ti  
But I don't want to – Pero no quiero hacerlo  
I just gotta say it all before I go – Solo tengo que decirlo todo antes de irme  
Just so you know – Para que lo sepas

Natsu la miró hipnotizado, y junto con ella, cantó la última parte de la canción.

Thought you should know – Pensé que deberías saber que  
I've tried my best to let go of you – He intentado de la mejor manera de alejarme de ti  
But I don't want to – Pero no quiero hacerlo  
I just gotta say it all before I go – Solo tengo que decirlo todo antes de irme  
Just so you know – Para que lo sepas  
Just so you know – Para que lo sepas…

Quedaron con las frentes juntas, aún con sus manos entrelazadas, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, era un momento mágico

"- Natsu Dragneel, yo te perdono—" Y antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo más, su boca fue cubierta por los labios de Natsu, Era un beso apasionado, lleno de emoción, como si cada fibra de su ser se hubiera fundido y extendido sobre sus labios para poder transmitírselas a ella. Su corazón dio un brinco ante esa idea. El chico la rodeo por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, y ella enredó los suyo en su cuello. Nunca se habría imaginado que volvería a besar al pelirosa. Cuando la presión de los labios de Natsu disminuyó, sintió ganas de llorar, había sido demasiado mágico.

Y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, bajó sus brazos desde el cuello del chico, y tomó las mejillas de este, y mirándole a los ojos le habló "- Yo… no voy a negar que tengo miedo, pero quiero creer, creo en ti, Natsu, yo aún… te amo-"

Natsu quedó con cara de bobo, y antes de que la rubia hiciera algo, él la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a girar y gritar de alegría, "- MI LUCE ESTÁ CONMIGO!-" eran los gritos del dragon slayer, que solo hacían sonrojar más y más a la rubia, de pronto, un querida sensación la embriagó, nuevamente sus labios, los labios del pelirosa eran cálidos y acogedores y se posaron sobre los suyos con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla.

"- Tú estás en mi corazón y mi alma. Eres mi Luce-" dijo tras el beso "-Es solo a ti a quien deseo. Tu cuerpo con el que fantaseo y tu olor al que quiero saborear. No quiero que sientas miedo porque te traicione, te juro por mi palabra de dragon slayer, que no me separé de ti nunca más... aunque tenga que pelear con el rubio oxigenado!-" dijo con una voz determinada Natsu.

Ante el último comentario, la rubia quedó extrañada "- Por qué metes a Sting en esto?-"

"- Tsk… no lo menciones por favor-"

"- Natsu! estás celoso?-"

Natsu la miró intensamente a sus ojos "- No… estoy ardiendo en celos! De solo pensar que él te beso, te abrazo, te—"

"- Jajajajajajajaa! Ni que fuera mi novio!-"

"- Eh?!-"

"- Mi tonto dragon-" dijo Lucy con una sonrisa "- Él es como mi hermano mayor-" La cara de Natsu era un enigma, estaba entre feliz y avergonzado "- Eres muy posesivo!-"

"- Soy un dragon, protejo lo que es mío-" y mirándola sensualmente "- Aunque aún no te he marcado como mía…-"

"- Si quieres hacer esas cosas, vas a tener que esperar, aquí en un bosque no!-" dijo como una niña pequeña "- Además… si quieres protegerme, debes saber lo que he mantenido por años en secreto-"

Natsu de inmediato se sentó y puso a la rubia en su regazo "- Bien, soy todo oídos-"

* * *

Gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo! no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

* * *

"- Neee Mavis-san!-" decía un pelirosa mientras caminaba despreocupadamente con sus brazos en su cabeza "- por qué me dijiste que viniera hacia aquí?-"

La primera sonrió "- Porque este lugar es muy seguro, y está lleno de magia, esta es la isla sagrada de Fairy Tail, Tenroujima-"

"- Wow! El gremio ruidoso tiene una isla oculta!-" dijo el niño con brillos en los ojos "- Ahora que viene?! Hechizos especiales? o tal vez… técnicas nin-nin-"

Mavis rio, realmente ese niño se emocionaba con poco "- Eres muy enérgico, igual que tus padres-"

"- Usted los conoció?!-"

"- Claro! Ambos eran miembros de Fairy Tail-" el niño puso cara de sorpresa, su madre nunca le había comentado de que había pertenecido a el gremio más escandaloso de Fiore "- Ellos dos siempre andaban juntos, desde que se conocieron hacían misiones juntos, realmente eran inseparables, se apoyaban, compartían juntos, vivieron muchísimas aventuras, pero un día tu madre se fue del gremio-"

"- Tú sabes por qué se fue?-"

"- No Haru, no lo sé, eso debes de preguntárselos a ellos, apresurémonos, ya falta poco para llegar con los demás!-" dijo la primera, aunque ella en el fondo sabía todo lo que había ocurrido 6 años atrás, no le correspondía a ella decirle al niño la verdad, era un tema complicado, y como familia deberían de resolverlo.

"- Yosh! Una carrera?-" preguntó el niño sin esperar respuesta, pues salió corriendo dejando atrás a la platinada.

* * *

"- Estúpido dragon slayer! Sigue olfateando!-" gritaban monstruosamente Levy y Yukino hacia Gajeel y Rogue respectivamente, estos dos la miraban asustados, cuando querían esas chicas podían entrar en estado berseck.

"- Ya te dije que aún no siento sus aro—" Gajeel paró en seco, miró a Rogue el cual también estaba con mirada seria "- Lo hueles tú también?-"

"- Sí, Lucy y Haru están en la isla-" dijo Rogue relajando la mirada.

"- Uffff….-" Todo el gremio se relajó, sabían que por ahora no había el inminente peligro

"- Pero…-" Interrumpió Gajeel "- Haru viene hacia acá, Lucy y Natsu se quedaron atrás-"

"- Que qué?!-" gritaron todos, eso no se lo esperaban, no en este momento.

"- Bueno, ya es hora que ambos se enfrenten, hay mucho pasado entre ellos, deben de arreglarlo todo-" dijo suavemente Yukino

"- Sí, tienes razón-" añadió Gajeel "- Espero que no se demoren, porque tenemos un problema más grande ahora-"

"- Me podrían explicar qué demonios sucede?!-" Grito desesperado Makarov, no podía estar sin entender la situación

En un brillo de luz apareció Inori "- Claro, con gusto les explicaré que es lo que está pasando-" dijo mientras sus pies tocaban el suelo "- Solo les pediré paciencia, por qué esto es un poco largo-"

* * *

"- Eh… No sé por dónde empezar-" dijo frustrada la rubia

Natsu rio por lo bajo "- Hagamos esto, yo pregunto y tú contesta, te parece?-" la rubia asintió "- Bien, primera pregunta: Qué pasó contigo luego de… tú sabes, del…-" las palabras no le salían de su boca, realmente era doloroso solo el hecho de tratar de rememorar la fecha del incidente

"- Incidente-" completó la rubia "- Corrí directo al bosque, no tenía una destino fijo, solo quería desaparecer en medio del bosque, pero una vez allí me desplomé producto de las heridas, cuando desperté, a mi lado estaba Inori, ella me había salvado, había curado mis heridas, en ese momento no sabía cómo, pero ahora sé que fue con el Void con que te curé a ti el día que me descontrolé, Inori me dijo que me iba a ayudar, que no se iba a ir de mi lado, pero que por mi salud y la del niño, teníamos que irnos de allí, fue así que me trasladó a Sabertooth, y bueno desde ese momento hasta ahora he formado parte de ese gremio-"

"- Qué relación tiene tu magia con Inori?-" preguntó rápidamente Natsu

"- Inori fue quien me la dio, ella me entrenó, me ayudó a ser más fuerte, y también me ayudó mucho con Haru-"

"- Lucy, quiero más detalles, ella una vez me dijo que era una proyección astral, explícame como una proyección puede darte una magia tan poderosa como la que tú tienes?-"

Lucy se quedó callada por un momento, eso sí que era complicado de explicar, respiró hondo "- Inori viene de otra dimensión, así como Edolas, ella viene de Roppongi-" suspiró, esto sería largo "- En su mundo, hubo una especie de virus cristalizador, le llamaban virus del apocalipsis, el virus cristalizaba a las personas, las mataba al instante, Inori fue creada con el fin de manipular esos virus, tenía la capacidad de ceder el Poder del Rey, pero las personas que la crearon lo hicieron para mal, querían extinguir a la mayoría de los humanos, pero ella no cumplió esos objetivos, y terminó dando su vida con el fin de extinguir el virus en su mundo-" y tomando aire, prosiguió "- En medio de todo eso, hubo una guerra, ella conoció a un chico, le cedió el Poder del Rey, el cual le permitió manejar los cristales y extraer los Void de las personas, con eso pudieron derrotar a sus enemigos, pero el precio por la hazaña fue que el chico iba a ser consumido por los cristales, Inori no quiso eso y ella ofreció su vida por salvarlo, llevándose junto con ella todos los Void de las personas de ese mundo-"

"- Entiendo, pero no entiendo qué relación tiene eso contigo-"

"- Tranquilo, esto es largo-" dijo Lucy "- Increíblemente, Inori no murió, cayó en la dimensión de Daath, el lugar origen del virus apocalipsis, dentro de ese lugar se depositaron todos los Void, y también habían dos personas, Carol y Scrooge, quienes unos años antes de Inori, también habían dado sus vidas por detener a los cristales, por alguna razón que desconozco, el Rey de los espíritus estelares pudo contactarse con los tres y decirles que la única forma de salir de allí era siendo invocados por un mago estelar, les sugirió mi nombre, porque sabía que algo malo estaba pasando a mi alrededor y quería protegerme, fue así que el rey ayudó a Inori a pasar las puertas y venir a la tierra como proyección astral, me encontró mal herida en el bosque, me ayudó, pero en vez de entregarme una llave para invocarla, me entregó el Poder del Rey-"

Natsu se tensó "- Eso quiere decir que eres capaz de controlar un virus?! Eso es demasiado peligroso Luce!-"

"- Lo sé, pero al momento de que ella me lo entregó, ninguna pensó que seguirían siendo virus, que este entrando a nuestra dimensión sería solo magia, y con ese pensamiento en mente entrené, me hice fuerte, fui capaz de llamar a Carol, pude ser capaz de controlar los cristales y extraer los Void-" respondió Lucy

"- Mencionaste a Carol, Scrooge y yo le sumo Inori… Qué son ellos?-"

"- Son guardianes, Carol es transporte, Inori vigilancia, Scrooge es acción, debería de haber un cuarto de curación, pero Inori dio la vida por el muchacho que era el candidato, reduciendo el número a tres-"

"- Por qué Hades dijo que Haru también es un usuario de los cristales? Hasta dónde sé, él es un dragon slayer-" preguntó el pelirosa

"- Mooo! esa es tu culpa-" el aludido la miró con duda "- Inori nunca quiso que Haru tuviera contacto con esa magia, pero, a medida que avanzaba mi embarazo, mis reservas de magia estelar de agotaban, Inori quería entregarme su magia después del parto, pero en el sexto mes, mis niveles mágicos estaban en rojo, todo porque un bebé dragon slayer necesita que el progenitor de estirpe dragón se encuentre cerca de él para brindarle magia, como tú no estuviste, Haru consumía la mía, fue en ese mes que Inori me entregó el poder, con la consecuencia de que el niño tal vez desarrollara alguna habilidad con los cristales, de esa manera fui capaz de concluir los nueve meses de embarazo-"

Ante esa respuesta, Natsu agachó su mirada, era su culpa todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos _"Soy un estúpido, muy muy estúpido, dejé a Lucy sola cuando más me necesitaba, soy una esco—"_

"- Pero no te mortifiques con eso-" dijo Lucy tomando con sus manos el rostro de Natsu, subiéndole la mirada y viéndolo con cariño "- Gracias a eso somos fuertes-"

Natsu tomó las manos de Lucy y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, realmente se sentía tan bien, su sola presencia lo calmaba

"- Qué es lo que quiere Hades con ustedes?-"

"- Por alguna razón, él sabe que el Poder del Rey es capaz de controlar los cristales y consecutivamente cristalizar a las personas, él quiere usarnos para cristalizar a todos los civiles, con el fin de crear su mundo de magos-" respondió a un asombrado Natsu "- El problema es que, si bien los civiles serán los primeros afectados, los magos también tendrán problemas, en ellos los cristales tienen un efecto más lento, como lo que ocurrió con Gray, pero él no lo sabe o no quiere entenderlo, está obsesionado… -"

El pelirosa, ante la posibilidad de volver a perder a su familia, se petrificó, el solo hecho de imaginar a su rubia y a su hijo siendo utilizados, que su magia fuese drenada, verlos agonizar… No, él no lo permitiría, con ese pensamiento en mente abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la rubia, y susurrándole en su oído le habló

"- No lo dejaré, tú vas a estar a salvo, tú y mi hijo se quedaran a mi lado, seremos la familia que siempre debimos ser, te lo prometo, te juró que los defenderé con mi vida-" ante eso la rubia se sonrojó, sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, y correspondiendo el abrazo contestó

"- Te creo, quiero permanecer junto con mis rositas-" rio por lo bajo

"- Te quiero tanto Lu—"

No pudo seguir, un sonido agudísimo hizo que sus oídos se retorcieran de dolor. La rubia en tanto se giró hacia dónde provenía el ruido, comprendiendo al instante la situación, su cara mostró una faceta de miedo "- Haru!-" y sin pensar más corrió en esa dirección, seguida de un muy adolorido Natsu, quien también sentía miedo por lo que estuviese pasando.

* * *

"- Rufus! qué bueno que estás aquí, vamos a reunirnos con los demás-" decía Haru alegremente, el nombrado lo miró con malicia

"- Claro vamos-" dijo acercándose al niño, este vio sus malas intenciones, y por instinto retrocedió "- Qué te sucede Haru?, me tienes miedo?-" dijo cogiéndole el brazo "- No deberías, tienes que tenerme respeto, de ahora en adelante seré tu superior, te vienes conmigo! nos vamos con el Master Hades-" decía mientras jalaba fuertemente al niño.

"- Suéltame afeminado! que me sueltes!-" chillaba el niño, más al no tener respuesta supo que tenía que hacer algo, pero no podría usar su magia Dragon slayer, había usado mucha al transportar a su madre y al pervertido, fue en ese momento que lo decidió, rompería la promesa de que le hizo a Inori y a su madre, le dolía, pero si no actuaba estaría en problemas mayores, y decidido acumuló la poca magia que tenía en su mano libre, en ella apareció un pequeño muñeco de cristal, antes esta acción Rufus lo miró con burla

"- Ahora juegas a las muñecas?-" rio notoriamente "- Mocoso, esto solo demuestra de que si eres capaz de usar los cristales a tu voluntad, ahora sí que el Master Hades te necesi—"

No pudo terminar su frase, pues una extraña criatura de cristal había aterrizado en medio de ambos, impresionantemente tenía exactamente la forma del muñeco que segundos antes Haru había formado en sus manos, pero este medía 6 metros de altura. Haru al instante se posicionó tras el gigante.

Rufus miraba atónito, no entendía lo que había ocurrido "- Qué demon—" no pudo terminar la frase, pues la criatura emitió un sonido superagudo

"- Si piensas que me llevarás a algún lado estás equivocado, afeminado!-" y alzando la mano gritó "- Hazlo YA!-"

La criatura se rodeó de un haz de cristales, y al instante levantó el brazo derecho atacando con cientos de cristales a gran velocidad contra Rufus, el cual no alcanzó a esquivarlos, sufriendo gravísimas heridas, y escupiendo sangre, cayó al suelo.

Repentinamente, de entre los arbustos salieron sus progenitores, Lucy corrió hacia él y lo abrazó protectoramente, mientras Natsu miraba intrigado a la criatura que aún seguía rodeada de cristales que giraban alrededor de esta.

"- Perdón mamá, te prometí no usarlo, pero él…-"

"- Después me explicas, primero hazlo desaparecer!-" Con solo escuchar eso, el niño hizo trizas el muñeco que tenía en la mano, provocando que el gigante cayera hecho trizas.

"- Haru! dime que no te hizo nada-" preguntó preocupado el pelirosa mayor

"- No me hizo nada-" respondió "- Pero él es quien filtró información a Purehito, mamá… Rufus me quería llevar ante el barbón aprovechando de que tenía bajo nivel de magia, no quería usar los cristales, pero era mi única opción, perdón!-" dijo mientras se acurrucaba en los pechos de su madre.

Natsu miró con odio a Rufus, quería matarlo "- Natsu, sé lo que estás pensando, contrólate-" le dijo la rubia "- Tenemos que sacarlo de la isla-"

El pelirosa mayor sonrió "- De eso me encargo yo-" y con una monstruosa patada mandó a volar al traidor, nadie sabe dónde fue a parar, pero indudablemente era lejos de la isla "- Nadie se mete con mi familia y sale ileso-" decía mientras se acercaba al niño.

"- Gracias perv—Papa…-" dijo sonriendo "- Me siento cansado-"

"- Duerme Haru, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo-" dijo maternalmente la rubia, el niño asintió y al instante cayó dormido, Natsu lo tomó entre sus brazos, y sin más espera comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros

"- Así que sí pudo desarrollar el poder del rey…-" dijo Natsu

"- Sí, pero ahora estamos en una situación complicada, es seguro que Hades sabe dónde estamos, tenemos que pararlo-"

Natsu acomodó a Haru en su lado izquierdo y con su brazo libre, tomó la mano de Lucy y mirándola a los ojos le dijo

"- Te lo juré, no les pasará nada, ahora vamos, tenemos que planear algo-"

* * *

"- Los encontramos señor, están en Tenroujima-"

Hades rio, esto le traía recuerdos "- Bien, prepárense, avísenle a los piratas, nosotros vamos a ir hacia allá!-"

* * *

Gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo! no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Ataque Haru 24 media tumblr com /tumblr_mdyxryVk0f1rgepu1o1_500 gif


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

* * *

"- Y eso es todo-" dijo en un suspiro Inori "- Tenemos que detener a Hades, ya es demasiado-" concluyó la pelirosa a un impresionado gremio Fairy Tail, había un silencio tenso, la chica les había explicado todo, desde que conoció a Lucy, su pasado, la magia de Lucy, en definitiva todo… pero aún así, omitió el detalle de Haru y su capacidad de control del virus mágico.

"- Claro que vamos a ayudarles!-" dijo Wendy "- Es lo mínimo que tenemos que hacer, no es así chicos?!-"

Todo el gremio asintió, terminarían nuevamente con Hades y evitarían el colapso de Earthland, está vez Fairy Tail protegería a la rubia y a su hijo, y esta vez sí que harían las cosas bien.

"- Gracias a todos!-" dijo Inori con una hermosa sonrisa que sacó rubores en más de un hombre del gremio de las hadas "- Por ahora tenemos que—" Un sonido agudísimo hizo que para sus palabras y al igual que las personas que la rodeaban, inmediatamente todos taparon sus orejas con el fin de evitar escuchar tal horrible sonido, una vez que pasó la chica miró con miedo hacia la dirección de donde había provenido.

"- Qué fue eso?! Tenemos que ir a investigar!-" decía Romeo, más no pudo dar un paso, pues Inori se lo impidió

"- No vayas, es peligroso, extremadamente peligroso-" dijo seriamente "- El responsable sabrá controlarlo, esperemos 6 minutos, si después de eso se vuelve escuchar otro sonido o algo que tenga que ver con alguna batalla, iremos-" dijo apretando los puños, ella no les había dicho que Haru era capaz de usar los cristales con la capacidad extraña de crear, a partir de pequeño muñeco, una figura gigante de esta, esa información era extremadamente delicada, no podía dejar que el chico fuera dañado, no iba dejar que otro chico importante en su vida desapareciera para siempre.

Los demás a duras penas aceptaron lo que la chica les pidió, tendrían que esperar, y tendrían que creerle, después de todo, era ella la persona que más información tenía en estos momentos.

* * *

"- Que calor hace!-" exclamó la rubia "- Queda mucho para llegar dónde los del gremio?-"

"- Lo del calor es tu culpa, andar en Tenroujima con ropa negra es un calvario, solo unos tres minutos más y estaremos allí-" dijo entre risas el pelirosa

Lucy sonrió, "- Eso es tiempo suficiente para cambiarme de ropa, Virgo!-" invocó a su espíritu quien al parecer ya estaba lista para la petición de la rubia, ya que traía un traje en sus manos

"- Hime, aquí está el traje, la tela es resistente, pero liviana y fresca, me castigará?-" algunas cosas nunca cambian, pensaba Natsu

"- Gracias Virgo! no te castigaré y ya puedes irte, no tengo mucho poder mágico por ahora-" y dicho esto el espíritu desapareció, volteó a ver a Natsu y fijando su vista le habló "- Me cambiaré de ropas, así que ni te atrevas a mirar!-"

El pelirrosa se sonrojó más que un tomate "- Tonta Luce, más ganas me dan de mirar!-" decía mientras se volteaba "- Hazlo rápido, no puedo tener a mi hijo en mis brazos mientras tengo pensamientos lujuriosos en los que tú y yo somos protagonistas-"

Ahora fue el turno de la rubia de sonrojarse, y sin esperar un segundo más, se cambió sus vestimentas lo más rápido que pudo.

"- Bien, ya estoy lista!-" decía alegremente, Natsu al instante volvió su mirada hacia la rubia, y eso fue letal, la chica llevaba un camisa blanca con mangas azules y una capa del mismo color ,en la cintura tenía atado distintos pañuelos y un cinturón, y todo ello, decorado con múltiples elementos, como las pequeñas alas que se encontraban en sus hombro. En definitiva, para el pelirrosa, esa vestimenta era letal, más pensamientos lujuriosos pasaron por su cabeza…

"- Neee Natsu, me veo bien?-" preguntó inocentemente la rubia

"- Más que bien-" dijo mientras le daba una fugaz beso en los labios y tomaba su mano, jalándola y obligándola a caminar "- Pero si quieres que pare de pensar cosas indebidas, será mejor apurarnos-" En esos momentos ambos estaban sumamente sonrojados, y daban gracias al cielo que Haru estuviera dormido.

* * *

"- Oe! ya pasaron los 6 minutos! debemos ir a chequear qué es lo que pasa!-" decía Jet

"- No es necesario-" dijeron al unísono los dragon slayer presentes, los cuales miraban en la dirección de donde había provenido inicialmente ese extraño sonido, y de pronto, de entre las plantas y arbustos apareció Natsu con Haru en sus brazos, seguido de Lucy, a la cual llevaba de la mano.

De sobra está decir que todos quedaron sin palabras, nadie creía que el tonto dragon slayer podría tener a su familia de vuelta, después de todo, lo que había ocurrido hace 6 años fue un golpe duro, en especial para la rubia, pero ahí estaba el dragon slayer más tonto de todos, junto a sus seres queridos, y con una sonrisa radiante.

"- Inori!-" gritó la rubia soltándose de la mano de Natsu, quien gruñó por lo bajo, y sin esperar más se acercó a la pelirosa "- Llegaron todos bien?-"

La chica respondió "- Todos en Magnolia-" dijo con una sonrisa "- Pero después tendrás que hablar con el Rey de Fiore, tú sabes que ama el Daimatu Embu-"

Ante tal declaración, la rubia solo pudo rodearse de un aura depresiva "- Inori, cuánto tiempo llevamos en la isla?-"

"- Creo que ya se van a cumplir 60 minutos-" respondió tranquilamente la nombrada

Lucy levantó la mirada hacia su actual gremio y a su antiguo también "- Chicos, cómo están sus niveles mágicos?-" En una amalgama de respuesta de todos se entendió que todos los tenían en números rojos, la rubia suspiró, por ahora todos, incluida ella, eran inútiles "- Será mejor descansar, tenemos que recuperar nuestros niveles mágico, asumo que Inori ya les dijo todo, cierto?-" Todos asintieron.

Y fue ese el momento, en que la mayoría de Fairy Tail, exceptuando a los que siempre creyeron en Lucy, se hincaron frente a la rubia, y en un coro muy sincronizado gritaron "- Perdón Lucy!-"

La aludida estaba más que impresionada, uno porque estaban siendo coordinados, y dos porque estaban pidiendo perdón, para ella eso era increíble "- Neee… No tienen de qué disculparse, lo que ocurrió años atrás fue un mal entendido, de acuerdo? Nunca me ha gustado ser rencorosa, y menos lo voy a ser con ustedes que fueron y siguen las primeras personas que confiaron en mí sin importarles mi apellido, son mi familia-"

Las hadas lloraban, las palabras de la chica habían tranquilizado años de sufrimiento, y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiraron sobre la rubia con el fin de abrazarla y demostrarle el cariño que Fairy Tail siempre le tuvo.

"- Oigan idiotas no se pasen de listos! La tocan de más y los quemo!-" gritaba Natsu como un niño posesivo.

"- A alguien realmente le despertaron los celos de dragon-" comentó por lo bajo Gajeel, siendo escuchado por Rogue quien a su vez le asintió de forma de apoyar el comentario.

Fue allí cuando Rogue se dio cuenta de la ausencia de alguien "- Oe y Sting?!-"

"- Debió de haber caído en algún lugar horrible, Carol siempre le hace esas bromas-" decía tranquilamente Yukino.

"- Pues increíblemente no fue así esta vez!-" se escuchó la voz del rubio, quien venía acercándose al grupo cargando a…

"- Lissana!-" Fue el gritó común de todos los que estaban en la escena, instintivamente Natsu se ubicó cerca de Lucy, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

"- Oe oxigenado, por qué traes a ella acá?!-" preguntó Natsu con un tinte de furia

Lissana tenía su mirada escondida en su flequillo, no quería mirar, tenía miedo de hacerlo, sabía todo el mal que había hecho, y sin duda todos tenían el derecho de odiarla, comenzó a tiritar, el miedo la estaba matando.

Sting en tanto, al sentir como la peliblanca se estremecía susurró lo más bajo posible con el fin de que solo la chica escuchara "- Todo va a estar bien-" y elevando la voz, habló "- Oe Rosita, no me digas que hacer o no con una chica, que yo sepa, tengo mejor antecedentes que tú con respecto a cómo tratar a una dama-"

Natsu lo miró con odio, eso había sido un golpe bajo, quiso dar un paso hacia el chico, pero fue detenido por la rubia que estaba al lado de él, quien tenía una mirada neutra, y bajo la atenta mirada de todos, avanzó hacia la pareja que había llegado.

"- No te voy a negar que te odie, que repudié tu nombre, y que esperé a que te pasara lo peor…-" decía Lucy mientras se paraba frente a una atónita Lissana, quien la miraba a la cara "- Pero, necesito aclarar las cosas contigo, porque yo—"

Mas no pudo seguir con su discurso, pues Inori gritó desesperada "- Lucy! Mira al horizonte-" gritaba apuntando hacia el mar "- Los barcos piratas asociados a Hades!-"

"- Qué?!-" todos estaba atónitos, como no se habían dado cuenta del peligro que se acercaba desde un objetivo tan obvio como el mar.

"- Oe, Qué son esas luces?-" dijo Romeo mientras veía como se formaban varias luces desde los seis barcos.

De inmediato Lucy lo supo, y con terror miró a la pelirosa, quien también se encontraba en shock, todos tenían tan poca magia que hasta unos simples piratas mágicos podrían hacerlos trizas, fue entonces que fijo nuevamente su mirada en Lissana, y con su ojo derecho ardiendo en rojo la inspeccionó.

"- Eso son… Láseres! y vienen hacia acá, tenemos que huir!-" Gritaba aterrada Wendy

"- No nos queda mucho tiempo, corran!-" Exclamaba Cana

"- No lo lograrán…-" Decía débilmente Inori

"- Luce vámonos!-" Mas la rubia no estaba escuchando a nadie

"- Lucy no te atreva a—" Tarde, Sting fue callado por la acción de Lucy, quien extrajo el Void de Lissana y a una velocidad increíble, y ayudada por sus círculos mágicos de levitación, se posicionó frente a todos mientras los láseres se acercaban más y más ante ella.

"- Lucy por todos los cielos quítate de ahí!-" Mas Natsu no pudo seguir, el ataque de los láseres ya había llegado.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo! no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Para ver la nueva vestimenta de Lucy: www zerochan net /977992


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

* * *

"- Lucy por todos los cielos quítate de ahí!-" gritó desesperado Natsu, quien aún tenía a Haru en sus brazos.

El ataque estaba a punto de hacer contacto con Lucy, cuando de un momento a otro, levantó el Void de Lissana, el cual era una especie de pistola pero más tosca y alargada y tenía un visor, un gran círculo mágico se formó bajo de ella y del borde del círculo emergieron los ya característicos lazos de cristal

"- No Lucy! Ahora no!-" gritó desesperada Inori

"- Kaleidoscope!-" fue el gritó que se escuchó de la rubia, Natsu esperaba lo peor, el ataque estaba demasiado cerca, ninguna pistola podría desviarlo o hacerle frente. Y fue así que el ataque llegó a Lucy, pero no la tocó, una especie de vidrio reflectante apareció frente a ella y la protegió, e hizo que el ataque fuera reflejado vías espejos hasta llegar al mismo lugar de donde se produjeron, los barcos piratas, los cuales quedaron hechos añicos. Esa fue una gran explosión.

En tanto Lucy, seguía en el círculo mágico, pero algo andaba mal, Natsu lo presentía, y sin soltar a su hijo corrió hacia la rubia, quien de un instante a otro estaba cayendo, el círculo de levitamiento había cedido, _"No voy a llegar! , pero debo de hacerlo!"_ El Void de Lissana al encontrarse libre de la mano de la rubia, volvió hacia su dueña.

Y cuando Lucy estaba por tocar el suelo, su magia la rodeó, incluyéndola dentro de un cristal gigante.

"- Qué diablos pasa aquí?!-" dijo furioso Natsu

Todos los del gremio estaban empezando a salir de su shock, lo que había hecho Lucy fue demasiado arriesgado y peor ahora que estaba atrapada en su propia magia.

"- Oe Dragneel, quédate tranquilo, Lucy está bien-" dijo Inori mientras se acercaba y tocaba el gran cristal morado de unos 3 metros de altura que contenía en su interior a Lucy.

"- Qué me quede tranquilo sabiendo que Lucy está atrapada dentro de esto!?-"

Inori lo miró y tranquilamente le habló "- Esto ocurre cuando a Lucy le queda menos del 6% de su magia, los cristales entran en pánico de que su hospedador no tenga magia suficiente, y antes de que se quede sin nada, protegen a Lucy, hasta que haya cubierto 25% de su magia, luego de eso, ésta envoltura de cristal desaparecerá-" y volviendo la vista al cristal prosiguió "- Así que en vez de enfurecerte, da gracias a los cristales que la están protegiendo, en 6 horas estará libre-"

Natsu suspiró, Lucy era tan imprudente como él, pero por lo menos sabía que ahora ella se encontraba bien, miró con simpatía el cristal y luego a Haru _"Ustedes sí que son una olla de sorpresas, me va a dar un infarto… pero a sí me gustan!"_

"- Qué fue eso que Lucy sacó de mí?-" preguntó con voz débil Lissana

"- Eso fue tu Void-" le respondió Sting con un tono de voz que calmaría a cualquiera "- Por lo que vi, tu Void actúa como un caleidoscopio real, crea de campos de reflexión que puede desviar y distorsionar los rayos, fue por eso que Lucy no lo pensó dos veces y lo ocupó, era justamente lo que necesitábamos en estos momentos-" terminó dándole una sonrisa cálida, a la cual Lissana no supo cómo responder _"Si esto es sentirse querida, realmente fui un monstruo horrible en el pasado, Natsu jamás me hizo sentir así..."_

"- Tu corazón demuestra tu pasado-" interrumpió sus pensamientos Inori, "- Miles de espejos que fueron creados por ti, no es verdad?-"

La peliblanca se estremeció, eso significaba que hasta su corazón estaba podrido… _"No quiero esto, yo no quiero estar por más tiempo lejos de mis hermanos, ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo tan brutal e imperdonable? ¿Cómo podría ser nunca perdonada? yo…"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero apretón de la persona que aún la tenía en sus brazos "- Solo di lo que sientes-" dijo Sting en un susurro.

La albina levantó el rostro, y fijo su mirada en su antiguo gremio, y juntando todas sus fuerzas habló "- Yo… Estaba siendo infantil, cuando hice esa acusación hace 6 años atrás, cuando ideé todo ese plan pensé solo en mí y en lo que siempre había querido-" Dijo ella temblorosamente "- Deseaba mi propia vida, la vida que siempre anhelé, me obsesioné e hice un daño terrible. Fue irreflexivo y equivocado por mi parte. Todos estos años me he atormentado en pensar que por mi culpa, Lucy o el niño estuvieran muertos, sé que fui cruel, pero todos estos años sola, sin que nadie me ayudase ni me escuchase, pues nadie quería estar con la persona que hundió a Fairy Tail, por eso cambie mi nombre, con el fin de que alguien me aceptara, a duras penas entré a Mermeid Heel, pero siempre tenía miedo, y lo sigo teniendo, soy lo peor, tienen todo el derecho a odiarme pero… les pido perdón, Mira-nee, Elf-niichan los extraño, no saben cuánto, extraño todo lo que tenía antes, extraño a mi familia, perdón...-" No pudo seguir, las palabras ya no salían, solo las lágrimas salían incesantemente.

Todos estaban en silencio, nadie se esperaba volver a encontrarse con la albina, y menos escucharla pedir perdón, después de todo fue ella la quien juró vengarse contra Fairy Tail, pero ahora aparecía y pedía perdón… y lo más importante, se sentía que lo estaba haciendo desde su corazón, era extraño, muy extraño, nadie sabía que responder, ni cómo actuar. Fue entonces que un comentario de Haru, aún en sueños, los ayudó "- Todo tiene solución, a excepción de la muerte…eso dice mi madre…-"

Natsu abrió los ojos como plato, miró a la estructura de hielo y fijo la vista en la rubia, ella exhibía una maternal sonrisa, como si pudiese escuchar todo lo que estuviera pasando, _"Así que esto es lo que quieres Luce…" _y con eso en mente dio un paso hacia la albina "- Lissana-" dijo ganando la atención de la chica "- No todo es tu culpa, todos tenemos culpa en esto, debimos de haber visto que algo malo te estaba ocurriendo, y también en esto yo fui culpable, un cobarde y un bastardo, debí de haber hecho algo antes de que todo esto pasara, por culpa de ser infantil perdí a mi hijo, perdí a mi rubia y perdí a una gran amiga, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte… yo lo único que puedo decirte es que me perdones por no ser lo suficientemente maduro como para resolver lo que pasó hace 6 años-" dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de perdón.

"- Lissana…-" y en menos de un pestañeo Mira estaba enfrente de su hermana menor, con una mirada cariñosa, y como pudo abrazó a la chica que estaba en los brazos de Sting, la albina menor no dudo ni un solo momento en corresponder el abrazo "- Gracias al cielo has vuelto, Lissana-" decía entre sollozos la demonio.

"- Mira-nee te extrañé tanto-" dijo rompiendo en llanto, por otra parte todo el gremio se acercó,"_no es bueno guardar odio en tu corazón_…" fue el pensamiento que rondó sigilosamente en la mente de todos los presentes.

"- Lissana-" dijo el Master Makarov "- Me alegra que hayas vuelto en sí, te extrañamos mucho, después de todo, sigues siendo mi hija del gremio Fairy Tail-" En eso Elfman arrebató a Lissana de los brazos del dragon slayer de la Luz, y junto con Mirajane, se envolvieron en un abrazo familiar, como cuando la menor de las Strauss volvió de Edolas.

A Sting, le gustó ver como la peliblanca era nuevamente reincorporada, pero no le gustó en nada que se la quitaran de sus brazos, gruñó por lo bajo, cosa que el pelirosa no lo pasó desapercibido, el cual sonrió _"No me digas qué el rubio?! Esto se pondrá bueno… pero primero tenemos que salir del problema de Hades"_ pensaba Natsu

"- Mooo! que linda escena!-" dijo…

"- Carol!?-" gritaron en coro los que sabían la existencia de la chica.

"- Carol! eres una atolontrada!-" dijo Inori mientras golpeaba ligeramente la cabeza de la chica "- Por qué no eres capaz de transportar a todos al mismo lugar!? Ahora tenemos que reunirlos a todos-"

La aparecida rio "- Así es más divertido-" A todos les apareció una gota en sus nucas, esta niña era completamente infantil "- Mooo por lo que veo, usé mucha magia de todos-"

"- No deberías de estar aquí Carol! Consumes mucha magia-" dijo Sting

La nombrada lo miró con malicia "- Mooo abejita, no te había visto-" ese comentario sacó una vena en la cabeza del chico "- Estoy aquí porque Lucy cayó en ese estado, estoy usando de la poca magia mía que me queda para poder estar aquí, Lucy no puede estar desprotegida en estos momentos, no es así Inori?-" dijo volteando hacia la chica

"- Sí, es verdad-" dijo en un suspiro "- Por ahora, tenemos que reunir a los demás y esperar a que los niveles mágicos se estabilicen en números azules, gracias al cielo no hay nadie herido-"

Lissana bajó la vista, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sting, quien por fin entendió el problema de las piernas de la albina "- Hay alguien que tiene un problema, Lissana tiene parálisis de sus piernas-" dijo el rubio, la nombrada se sorprendió _"Por qué se preocupa por mí?! Apenas nos conocemos…"_

"- Yo no puedo curar a Lissana, es una lesión de muchos días, ya es crónica y definitiva-" dijo débilmente Wendy, que de verdad quería ayudar, pero la herida ya no tenía vuelta atrás, y sus niveles mágicos estaban en números rojos.

Las proyecciones astrales se miraron, sabían qué hacer, pero el solo hecho de pensar en lo que se vendría hizo que les recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda, los demás la miraron curiosos, las caras de las chicas eran graciosas.

De pronto un bostezo llamó la atención "- Dormí muy bien! Siento mis fuerzas de nuevo!-" gritaba alegremente Haru aún en los brazos de Natsu "- Carol! Inori! Qué bueno verlas… Eh?! Por qué están las dos juntas?!-" y mirando alrededor se dio cuenta del estado de su madre "- Waaaa! Mi mamá volvió a meter la pata?!-" Todos miraban al niño con una gotita en sus nucas, realmente eran enérgico hasta cuando despertaba "- Oe pervertido! Qué rayos hizo esta vez mi madre?!-"

"- Que no me digas así, dime papá!-"

"- No quiero!-"

"- Que sí!-"

"- Que no!-"

"- Quieres pelear?!-"

"- Claro! Cuando quieras perv—" Más no pudieron seguir su discusión parental ya que Inori y Carol les habían golpeado en la cabeza, dejándoles con un gran chichón.

"- Infantiles!-" gritaron al unísono las proyecciones astrales.

"- Eso dolió Inori-neesan-" y subiendo la mirada se encontró con la albina con la que su madre había combatido, la miró fijamente notando que la chica tenía una mirada distinta, tenía brillo en su mirada, el ambiente que la rodeaba no era el tenso como en la enfermería, ahora era de paz, y más aún, la chica sonreía, instantáneamente sonrió y corrió hacia la albina, quien estaba en los brazos de su hermano mayor "- Tú eres la chica de la enfermería cierto?-" la aludida asintió "- Siento mucho mi comportamiento de ese día, me alegra que ahora estés bien-"

Lissana no sabía cómo reaccionar, el niño, al que tanto hizo daño, estaba delante de ella sonriéndole, envolviéndola con paz "- No tienes que perdonarte, tú perdóname a mí el comportamiento que tuve esa vez, fui muy infantil…-"

"- No somos fruta como para madurar jajajaja cómo están tus extremidades? -"

"- Eh… tuve parálisis temporal de mis brazos, pero mis piernas… es permanente-" dijo con un hilo de voz.

"- Esto no nos conviene-" dijo Inori "- Haru, creo que ya tienes una idea de que hacer cierto?-" Al instante al niño le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda

"- No me digan que tienen ambas poca magia...-" ambas asintieron "- Nooooooooo!-"gritó como loco mientras daba vueltas en círculo, _"Niño raro_" era el pensamiento de todos los que lo rodeaban

"- Haru qué pasa?-" dijo un tanto preocupado Natsu

El niño paró en seco y comenzó a agitar sus brazos como loco "- Me va a retar, castigar, torturar! No he entrenado lo suficiente! Waaaaa es mi fin! Inori Carol no me hagan llamarl—"

"- Cálmate Haru!-" Interrumpió Carol mientras golpeaba con un puño al niño en la cabeza "- Es lo único que podemos hacer ahora, así que a callar y llámalo!-"

"- No entendemos…-" dijeron a coro los que presenciaban la escena

Tragando saliva y juntando valor, el niño habló "- Scrooge!-"

Nadie entendía nada, "_Qué demonios es ese nombre!"_ gritaban mentalmente todos los presentes, incluidos los más cercanos a Lucy, no pudieron seguir cuestionándose, ya que de la nada, algo aterrizó frente al chico.

"- Oe mocoso, en qué diablos te metiste ahora?-" dijo una siniestra voz varonil…

_"Quién es este tipo?!"_ volvieron a gritar mentalmente todos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo! no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Void de Lissana: guiltycrown wikia com /wiki/File:481240-daryl_s_void png

omoshirosou files wordpress com /2011/10/screen-shot-2011-10-22-at-10-48-55-am png


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

* * *

"- Oe mocoso, en qué diablos te metiste ahora?-" dijo una siniestra voz varonil…

_Quién es este tipo?!_ Gritaban mentalmente todos.

El aparecido tenía el pelo marrón desordenado y los ojos rojos como los de Inori, llevaba una camisa de color gris oscuro, pantalón negro y zapatos. Además de esto, vestía una capa roja con la capucha, que normalmente se utiliza para mantener oculto su rostro. Su rostro denotaba una mirada seria, fue el turno del resto sentir un escalofrío por su espalda

(Scrooge: www zerochan net /1198886  
www zerochan net /1139400)

"- Ho…Hola Scrooge-" dijo temblorosamente el niño

El encapuchado miró a su alrededor, y luego fijo su vista en el niño "- Estoy de descanso por 6 meses, y mira con lo que me encuentro, Inori y Carol con bajo niveles mágicos, Lucy encerrada para recuperar su magia, y tú con niveles rojos de magia. Ahora sí que metiste la pata, Haru-"

"- Te juro que esta vez no es toda mi culpa-" dijo el niño con un hilo de voz

"- Oe tú, no te atrevas a hablarle a mi hijo de esa forma-" Scrooge lo miró fijo

"- Tú eres el bastardo, no es así?-" dijo mientras daba un paso hacia el pelirosa mayor "- Años esperando ver tu rostro, ahora las vas a paga—"

"- Cálmate idiota!-" dijo Carol mientras agarraba la muñeca del chico, "- No te metas en esos problemas, tenemos cosas más importantes, después si quieres lo golpeas, ahora no es el momento-"

"- Tsk… Qué quieren?-"

"- Uno, curar a la chica albina de por allá-" dijo Inori mientras señalaba a Lissana "- Dos, instalar las alarmas alrededor de la isla-"

"- Molestas…-" Dijo mientras se acercaba a Carol y bajo la atónita mirada de todos, hizo el mismo acto que Lucy hizo con Gray, extrajo un Void desde el pecho de Carol… Natsu abrió los ojos, era el mismo que Lucy había usado para sanarlo el día que ella se descontroló y casi lo mata "- Tú grandulón-" dijo refiriéndose a Elfman "- Deja a la chica en el suelo-" el nombrado no supo que hacer, ese extraño no era de confiar.

"- Se llama Elfman, cierto?-" le dijo Haru "- No se preocupe, Scrooge parece hostil, pero es mi guardián, así que por favor, deje a la chica en el suelo-" terminó diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro. El aludido no pudo más que asentir y hacer lo que el niño le pedía. Al instante, él encapuchado se acercó a la chica, quien aunque sabía que algo bueno saldría de esto, tenía miedo. Sting a su vez miraba con temor, no le gustaba que la chica afrontara nuevamente algo sola, sin importarle nada, se acercó lo más que pudo a la chica, quedando a escasos pasos de ella.

El encapuchado alzó el brazo y las vendas Hare se acercaron y rodearon las piernas de la chica, la cual al instante sintió un alivio inimaginable, a su alrededor comenzaron a salir los hilos de cristal que Lucy siempre usaba y un leve brillo, el cual duró unos cuantos segundos, hasta que la venda Hare se desenrolló y volvió hacia Scrooge, quien las dirigió hacia Carol, así el Void desapareció.

"- No puede ser!-" gritó emocionada Lissana "- Mis piernas se mueven!-" decía entre sollozos, y sin esperar más se lanzó contra el niño, dándole un gran abrazo "- Gracias Haru…-"

"- No es nada Señorita Lissana!-"

"- Lissana!-" gritaron sus hermanos cubiertos de lágrimas, al instante la nombrada se volteó y corrió a abrazar a su familia, uniéndose en un cálido abrazo familiar.

"- Mooo Scrooge, tenemos que cubrir en un rango de 6 km la isla-" dijo Carol "- Tu encárgate de la parte sur y oeste, Inori irá al norte y yo iré al este, de acuerdo?-" los nombrados asintieron "- Y encárgate de los piratas que hayan sobrevivido-" dijo en un susurro audible solo para el encapuchado, una vez dicho las indicaciones, los tres desaparecieron.

Natsu se agachó a la altura de su hijo y le habló "- Haru, para qué vino ese tipo?-"

"- Carol e Inori son las proyecciones astrales de mi madre, a ella la protegen, a mí me protege Scrooge, y ocasionalmente me entrena, y cuando lo invoco siempre terminamos peleando por las travesuras que hago-" dijo risueñamente el niño

"- Cubrir 6 km? para qué?-" preguntó Romeo

Haru lo miro "- Recuerdas que antes de desaparecer de Crocus, el cielo se tornó rojo?-" el chico asintió "- Esa era la alarma, días antes Inori había puesto alarmas alrededor de Crocus, cuando un aliado o el mismo Purehito penetra el rango de alarma, estas se activan, generando la reacción de hexagonales rojos en el cielo-"

"- Mmm… creo que tenemos alrededor de 60 horas antes de que llegue Purehito-" dijo Makarov "- Jet, corre al norte de la isla avisándole a todos los gremios que veas donde estamos, Romeo tú ve al sur y Macao ve al este-" los nombrados asintieron y corrieron hacia su misión.

Mientras todo eso se desarrollaba, Natsu se había acercado al cristal que contenía a su rubia _"Luce… recupérate pronto, te necesito a mi lado, no soporto verte encerrada allí"_ pensaba mientras tocaba el cristal _"Mooo eres muy impaciente" _Escuchó dentro de su cabeza, era la voz de Lucy, la miró a través del cristal, su rostro no había sido alterado "_Tonto dragón, solo espera unas horas, quédate con Haru a mi lado y recuperen fuerzas, no se vayan de mi lado…" _volvió a escuchar dentro de su cabeza. "- Claro Luce, de aquí nadie me aparta-" y dándose la vuelta, gritó "- Haru ven aquí-" el aludido se dirigió rápidamente "- Ven, vamos a descansar, y no me discutas porque sé que no tienes tu nivel bajo en las mejores condiciones-" finalizó diciendo mientras se sentaba recargándose en el cristal que contenía a la rubia. Acto seguido, el niño se sentó junto a él, y apoyándose en su padre, volvió a caer en la tierra de los sueños, y el pelirrosa mayor lo secundó, por ahora estaban a salvo.

"- Escúchenme mocosos! A todos los quiero descansando, necesito que todos tengan sus niveles de magia en números decentes-" ordenó Makarov, todos le asintieron "- Estaremos a salvo por unas horas, así que aprovéchenlas!-"

"- Aye Sir!-" dijo Happy al momento de que se acercaba a los pelirosas y se disponía a descansar en las piernas del menor _"Gracias Lucy por volver a nuestras vidas, hace mucho tiempo no veía sonreír tanto a Natsu" _y con ese pensamiento en mente el felino cayó dormido.

"- Yukino ven, descansa sobre mis piernas-" decía Rogue tranquilamente

"- Eso es indecente!-" respondió la chica, roja como un tomate, en tanto el pelinegro suspiró y la tomó por la cintura, y la obligó a acomodarse entre sus brazos.

"- Lo digo por tu estado, después de todo voy a ser padre-" dijo mientras ponía la mano en el vientre de la chica, dejando atónitos a los que veían la escena _Rogue va a ser padre!_ Gritaban todos mentalmente.

"- Yukino pervertida!-" dijo inocentemente Frosh mientras se acomodaba al lado de la pareja, también al exceed le había succionado la magia al momento del transportación.

"- Levy, ven a descansar, tenemos un gran camino por delante-" la aludida asintió y se acercó a su novio, tomó a Lily en sus brazos y apoyándose en el hombro del chico, se alistó para recuperar fuerzas, como ellos, los demás del gremio fueron sentándose, por un lado se veía a Erza junto a Jellal, por otro a Juvia y a Gray, más allá la familia de Alzack, y por otro a los hermanos Strauss, quienes eran observados por un dragon slayer, específicamente el chico miraba a la menor, quería acercarse, pero estaba seguro que no sacaría nada bueno, suspiró "- Lector, vamos a descansar-"

Lissana al ver que Sting se retiraba, sintió que debía de ir con él, miró a sus hermanos y les dijo "- Voy a chequear algo, no tardo-" ambos dos asintieron, así Elfman se dirigió hacia Evergreen y Mira hacia Laxus

"- A dónde vamos Sting-kun?-" preguntaba el exceed mientras se adentraban en el bosque

"- Busquemos un árbol, quiero descansar en altura-"

"- Sting!-" el nombrado se volteó, no pensó que la dueña de esa voz iba a venir tras él, la chica al ver al dragon slayer solo atinó a abrazarlo "- Gracias por todo el apoyo-" susurró con el rostro sonrojado, en tanto el chico estaba en las mismas condiciones, y torpe y lentamente correspondió el abrazo.

"- No fue nada-" dijo tartamudeando, Lector que veía la escena pensaba "_Sting-kun haz caído jajaja siempre dijiste que los niños tontos caen enamorados jajaja quien te viera y quien te ve ahora" _y espontáneamente sonrió.

"- Hace tiempo no se sentía tanta paz en el gremio-" comentaba a sí mismo Makarov

"- Así es-" dijo Mavis, apareciendo al lado del tercero "- Si queremos que sea permanente, debemos de derrotar a Hades-"

"- Sí primera, esta paz debe de ser conservada, y por el bien de todos tenemos que deshacernos de Purehito de una vez por todas-" Finalizó Makarov con una voz sumamente seria

* * *

"- Master Hades, los piratas fueron destruidos-"

"- Eso era algo lógico, no sirven para nada-"

"- Rufus se comunicó con nosotros, intentó capturar al niño, no lo logró, pero comprobó que sí es usuario de los cristales-" Hades sonrió con malicia "- Más detalles no pudo dar, al parecer alguien interrumpió la comunicación-"

"- Eso no importa, ese rubio solo sirvió para confirmar que ese niño es valioso-" y mirando al horizonte prosiguió "- Pronto, en menos de lo que creen estaremos cara a cara, Heartphilias-"

* * *

"- Tsk demonios! Lo alcanzó a comunicar!-" bramó Scrooge mientras con su mano derecha tenía el cuerpo inerte y parcialmente cristalizado de Rufus, lo había encontrado cerca de los restos barcos piratas utilizando el comunicador mágico "- Estúpido afeminado, por tu culpa vamos a tener que apurar las cosas!-" gruñó, soltó el cuerpo ya sin vida del chico, mientras miraba a su alrededor, no había quedado ningún sobreviviente de los piratas, todos se encontraban ya en el fondo del mar, producto de la cristalización que hizo el encapuchado "- Maldita sea!-" volvió a gruñir mientras seguía avanzado e instalando las alarmas.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo! no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado, tan así que un pelirosa despertó de su sueño, miró a su alrededor, todos estaban descansando y recuperando su magia, habían llegado los maestros de los demás gremios restantes, vio a su costado, estaba un niño dormido sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un exceed azul, el cual lucía una cara muy feliz, sonrió, esa imagen le gustó mucho.

Se volteó a ver el cristal, no tenía idea cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, pero quería que Lucy saliera luego de allí… Fue en eso que sintió como el cristal se comenzaba a trizar, y de un momento a otro se rompió completamente, y cumpliendo los deseos del chico, la rubia fue liberada, al instante Natsu se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la chica, envolviéndola en sus brazos

"- Luce, por fin estás aquí-" dijo con un tono de alivio

De a poco la rubia se reincorporo y correspondió el abrazo del pelirosa "- Al fin, no tienes idea lo mucho que quería salir de allí-"

El pelirosa se separó un poco de la rubia y juntó sus frentes "- No vuelvas a hacer algo tan arriesgado, por favor-" la rubia lo miró a los ojos "- Casi me da un infarto cuando te vi corriendo hacia el ataque de los piratas-" dijo en un tono gracioso el pelirosa

La chica no pude evitar reír por lo bajo "- Lo tomaré en cuenta-" Ante esto, el chico no pudo más, la besó, profunda y apasionadamente. Su lengua restregándose contra sus labios, enviando olas de amor y deseo moviéndose en espiral por su cuerpo. Ella gimió contra su boca, acunando su cabeza mientras sentía como todos los sentimientos del chico la recorrían.

Él mordisqueó sus labios "- Tal vez deberíamos—"

"- Mami despertaste!-" dijo alegremente el niño al ver a su madre fuera del cristal "- Oe pervertido no te pases con mi madre-"

"- Aye sir!-" dijo Happy apoyando al niño

Los adultos se sonrojaron, las malditas hormonas que estuvieron ocultas por 6 años ahora estaban causando estragos en ellos, parecían adolescentes, se volvieron a mirar, y reprimiendo sus impulsos se separaron y avanzaron hacia el niño.

"- Haru no me digas pervertido-"

"- Pero si lo eres, solo basta ver lo hacías con mi madre…-"

"- Eh… Ya han pasado 6 horas entonces-" dijo rápidamente la rubia tratando de desviar el tema.

"- Lucyyy!-" gritaba Happy mientras saltaba hacia los pechos de la nombrada, quien de inmediato lo abrazo "- Te he echado mucho de menos!-"

"_Gato aprovechado!" _gritaban mentalmente ambos pelirosas mirando con fuego en los ojos como el exceed ponía su cara en los pechos de la chica.

"- Mooo Happy yo también te extrañé!-" dijo suavemente Lucy

Fue en eso que Haru sintió un pregunta que saltaba por su boca "- Mamá, si antes era de Fairy Tail, por qué te fuiste de ese gremio?-"

Sus progenitores quedaron petrificados, no sabían cómo responder a la pregunta del chico, se miraron, los dos tenían sus rostros tensos, no podían, no querían responder esa pregunta ahora, no era el momento, pero no sabían cómo salir de esto.

"- Haru, creo que –" Natsu fue interrumpido gracias a la afortunada intromisión del dos chicas muy conocidas

"- Lucy que bueno que despertaste!-" decía alegremente Inori

"- Mooo ya era hora dormilona-" agregaba Carol "- los maestros de los gremios te están esperando, quieren que tú en persona les diga qué es lo que está pasando-"

Ante ese comentario la rubia abrió los ojos como plato, si tenía que hablar con esos personajes significaría que mucho de sus secretos saldrían a la luz, eso no le gustaba, a lo mucho se enfrentaba con algunos miembros del consejo mágico, pero ante los maestros de fuertes gremios nunca, no era que tuviese miedo, sino era que no sabía qué hacer.

"- Bien, entonces vamos-" dijo Natsu tomando la mano de la rubia, quien lo miro confundida "- Se nota por tu cara que no sabes cómo enfrentar a ese grupo de viejos, no es así?-" la rubia asintió sorprendida "- Te acompañaré, no dejaré que pases por estas cosas sola-"

"- Nee Natsu-" dijo Happy "- Sabes que algunos maestros aún te ven con malos ojos, cierto?-" el pelirosa asintió "- Bueno entonces si lo sabes, yo me voy con Haru, Aye!-"

"- Aye sir!-" Dijo Haru, y volteando hacia el pelirosa mayor añadió "- Oe pervertido cuida a mi madre!-"

"- Que no me digas así!-" gritó mientras veía como el exceed y su hijo corrían hacia donde se encontraban los de Fairy Tail

Lucy rió por lo bajo, estas situaciones le estaban gustando, y quería repetirlas, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón temía por lo que pudiese llegar a pasar y que no fuese capaz de estar con su familia otra vez…

"- No pongas esa cara! Te hace mal pensar-" Decía Carol a la vez que se iba desvaneciendo al igual que Inori "- Ya no podemos estar más tiempo aquí, hicimos todo lo que pudimos Lucy, cuídate, cuando podamos volveremos-" y finalizado esto, desaparecieron dejando a la pareja sola

"- Bueno, es hora de ir a dar explicaciones!-" dijo Lucy mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde los esperaban los maestros, a su lado iba Natsu, quien se seguía preguntando qué pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia.

* * *

Mientras tanto un niño pelirosa se iba acercando al gremio más escandaloso de Fiore, cuando de pronto paró en seco, causando impresión en el exceed que lo acompañana

"- Qué pasa Haru?-" Preguntó preocupado Happy

El niño hizó un sonrisa traviesa "- Es hora de que empiece alguna travesura, este ambiente está muy tenso!-"

"_Es igual a Natsu de desubicado…"_ pensaba el exceed "- Haru no creo que sea el momento para… Oye a dónde vas?!-" gritaba mientras veía a Haru corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Gray, una vez cerca de este, Haru se ubicó tras de él y tomando varias rocas, las lanzó, una hacia Gajeel, otra hacie Elfman, y otra hacia Laxus. Los tres afectados, al recibir el piedrazo miraron con odio a Gray, quien no entendía nada… y sin más empezó una de las típicas peleas del gremio de Fairy Tail.

"_Es igual a su padre!"_ gritaba mentalmente Happy al ver lo que había originado el niño.

Volaron piedras, vendas, ramas de árboles, Max… Max?!... Esto ya se estaba saliendo de descontrol, fue en eso que una de las tantas piedras voladoras alcanzó a Erza, la cual al verse despertada de manera tan brusca entró en estado Berseck, Jellal quien se encontraba al lado de ella se alejó unos 6 metros, percibía el aura oscura que emitía Titania

Erza se dirigió hacia su gremio, analizó todo a su alrededor, y sin esperar más se lanzó a detener la pelea de la manera más salvaje posible, es decir con más pelea, y esta vez Haru, quien en todo momento te encontraba sobre un árbol muerto de la risa, no se salvó, Titania lo localizó y sin más dijo "- Pedazos de brutos, ni en Tenroujima puedo estar tranquila!, me las pagarán!-"

* * *

"- Y bueno, es por eso que estamos acá-" finalizaba de decir la rubia a los maestros de los gremios.

Master Bob miraba con su típica mirada "coqueta" "- Lucy-san, mi gremio te ayudará, no podemos permitir que Hades quede libre, pero… -" dijo mientras cambia su mirada a una más seria "- Natsu-kun qué demonios haces tomando la mano de Lucy-san! no te basto el castigo de hace 6 años?!-"

La maestra de Lamia Scale y de Quatro Puppy asintieron mirando con odio a Natsu. la primera añadió "- Natsu-san debería mantenerse alejando de la chica, no queremos ver algo como lo que pasó hace 6 años atrás, no otra vez, fue horrible-"

El nombrado solo tenía la mirada baja, él sabía que iba a tener que luchar contra todo y todos para estar con la rubia, sin que miraran los prejuicios y los males que él había hecho, pero aún así le dolía cada vez que le recordaban lo oscuro de hace 6 años atrás… Fue en eso que sintió un apretón de manos, Lucy le había oprimido la mano que mantenían juntas, subió el rostro para ver a la chica, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa, alentándolo a dar un explicación, sin dudarlo habló

"- Lo que haya hecho en el pasado, es pasado, no me importa lo que piensen o que nunca me den su perdón, de la única persona que me interesa esas dos cosas es de Lucy, y si estoy aquí fue porque tuve el valor de arreglar las cosas con ella-" dijo con la mirada firme "- Ódienme, son libres de hacerlo, pero no por ustedes voy a dejar de estar con la madre de mi hijo y mi hijo-" finalizó dando por concluido el tema.

Makarov sonrió orgulloso, al fin Natsu había madurado, miró a su alrededor y vio como el resto de los maestros formaba discretamente una sonrisa de satisfacción, eso era lo que todo el mundo esperaba… pero había que volver al tema potencialmente peligroso

"- Lucy-" dijo Master Makarov ganando la atención de la chica "- Tienes idea de cómo Hades sabe tanto de tu magia?-"

"- No lo sé, master-" respondió con voz frustrada

"- Yo sí lo sé-" se escuchó una voz que venía desde los matorrales, acercándose lentamente.

"- Yajima-san!/Master!-" dijeron Natsu y Lucy respectivamente.

El nombrado de acercó hacia donde estaba reservado su puesto, y tranquilamente se sentó, bajo la expectante mirada del resto

"- Habla luego viejo!-" dijo sin más Natsu

"- Lucy, te acuerdas que estuviste cazando varios gremios oscuros los últimos 6 meses?-" La rubia asintió "- También recuerdas que hacer un año que Hades no te perseguía?-" La rubia volvió a asentir "- Los gremios oscuros que derrotaste no eran más que señuelos para entender tu magia-"

"- Qué?!-" Gritó sorprendida Lucy "- Master por qué no me lo dijo antes?!-"

"- Es lo que acabo de comprender, luego de ver que Rufus era aliado de Hades…-" hizo un leve pausa "- Cuando te fuiste a atacar a los gremios, Rufus salió en una supuestas vacaciones, lo que asumo es que él sabía cuáles eran los gremios que tu ibas a atacar y se lo fue a contar a Hades, con el fin de preparar todo para recabar toda la información posible de tu magia-"

La rubia abrió los ojos como plato "- Eso explica por qué Rufus me preguntaba tantas veces los gremios que iba a atacar y cuando me iba…-" dijo reflexivamente la chica

"- Así es… Hades organizó todo con el fin de que por cada gremio oscuro derrotado algo de preciada información acerca de tu magia saliera a la luz, y que lo terminará de convencer de que tu magia es necesaria para crear su mundo de magos-"

"- Cómo supo Hades de que tu cristalización es capaz de matar a un civil?-" preguntó Makarov

Lucy, ante tal pregunta, bajó la mirada, no podía responder eso…

"- Eso pasó cuando Haru tenía 6 meses de vida, no es así Lucy?-" decía Yajima "- Lucy fue a una misión fácil con Haru y Sting, de un momento a otro fueron separados y atacados por bandidos buscados por el consejo, entre estos habían magos y civiles, Lucy no tenía muy bien dominado su poder mágico, por lo que sin querer cristalizó a los bandidos que la atacaban, causándole la muerte casi instantánea a los civiles y luego a los magos, el consejo investigó todo y absolvió a Lucy de cualquier problema, nadie debía de enterarse, Sting guardó profundo silencio, pero al parecer alguien lo vio todo, y ese alguien fue Hades-"

Tras la breve y gran reveladora explicación de Yajima, todos los que lo rodeaban abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos, Natsu solo pensaba _" La atacaron, y ella se defendió, eso es lo único que tengo en mente, si yo hubiese estado allí, Lucy jamás hubiese eliminado a alguien o hubiese recibido ese poder"_

"- Yo…-" Quiso seguir hablando la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por un aterrizaje de un encapuchado, Lucy abrió los ojos "-Scrooge! qué haces aquí?!"

El nombrado se irguió bajo la atenta mirada de los maestros del consejo, fijo su vista en el pelirosa y resopló por lo bajo, volvió su vista hacia la rubia, quien no tenía idea de que anteriormente Scrooge había aparecido

"- Ruidosa!-" dijo finalmente

"- Que no me digas así!-" Natsu miraba atentamente, es que acaso a Lucy no le daba miedo este tipo?!

"- Tsk… dejemos esto de lado, tenemos un problema-" decía mientras acercaba una hoja de papel a la mano derecha de la chica.

Lucy sin esperar más tomó el papel y lo leyó velozmente

"- No puede ser!-" gritó dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo! no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

* * *

"- No puede ser!-" gritó dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

"- Lucy qué sucede?-" preguntó con miedo el pelirosa

La nombrada lo miró "- Los piratas alcanzaron a mandar unos mensajes a Hades, ahora él sabe perfectamente el estado de la situación-" dijo mirándole a los ojos, implicándole el hecho de que también sabía lo de Haru "- Hace cuánto estamos en esta isla?!-"

"- Hace alrededor de 7 horas, por qué Lucy-san?-" respondió el maestro Bob

Lucy abrió los ojos, si lo que decía la nota era verdad, no tenían tiempo, ya no quedaba nada de tiempo "- Corran hacia sus gremios! se dirigen hacia aquí 6 gremios, que atacaran por todas las direcciones, y están a punto de pisar la isla!-"

"- Cómo es qué—"

"- Es lo que le respondieron los aliados de Hades cuando los piratas pidieron refuerzos!-"

Makarov dio un paso "- Pero lo más probable es que sea una trampa, lo mejor es—" más no pudo terminar, el cielo se había teñido de rojo, como cuando estaban en Crocus.

"- Demonios! ya están aquí!-" Bramó Scrooge "- Lucy! me encargaré de los primeros que atravesaron las alarmas, no desperdicien el tiempo y vayan a sus posiciones-" y sin más el encapuchado dio una enorme salto y desapareció de la vista de todos.

"- Ya lo escucharon, debemos de derrotar a 6 gremios oscuros y al loco de Hades! Corran!-" gritó Natsu mientras tomaba la mano de Lucy y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba su hijo, ambos tenía presente en sus mentes que era el niño el más vulnerable de todos, con eso en mente volteó su mirada hacia la rubia "- Por lo que más quieras, no te separes de mí, no dejaré que nadie les haga daño pero necesito verlos cerca de mí-" la aludida asintió con la cabeza mientras seguían corriendo _"Yo también los defenderé!" _fue el pensamiento de la chica.

Más atrás, los maestros no perdieron el tiempo y mirándose mutuamente corrieron velozmente hacia sus gremios, listo para derrotar a el gremio oscuro que tuviese el valor de desafiarlos.

* * *

"- Te dije que era una mala idea Haru-" decía un exceed azul a un niño pelirosa totalmente golpeado

"- Eso es mentira Happy, no me advertiste nada… El mundo me da vueltas…-"

"- A ti se te ocurre hacer tal travesura! Era obvio que Erza saldría y los golpearía a todos-" añadía mientras miraba a su alrededor y veía como la mayoría del gremio Fairy Tail se encontraba con chichones en sus cabezas

"- Pero yo no sabía! No tenía idea que la señorita Erza fuera un monstruo como mi madre-" seguía quejándose Haru

"- Bastardos, tenemos que descansar, en cualquier momento tendremos que pelear!-" decía en tono final Erza quien ya se había hartado de darle el correctivo a sus compañeros de gremio.

"- Aye sir…-" Exclamaban todos los que se habían visto envueltos en la pelea.

"- Bien!-" añadió Erza "- Cuando volvamos al gremio los castigaré con—" mas no pudo continuar porque el cielo se tiñó de rojo, estaba tapizado por hexagonales de cristal rojo, Haru inmediatamente se olvidó de la paliza que había recibido y se puso de pie, tomó a Happy entre sus brazos y gritó

"- Hey todo el mundo! prepárense, están llegando!-" Ante el comentario del niño, el resto de las personas se puso de pie y se situó en posición de batalla.

" _Mamá, papá, lleguen pronto por favor!"_ gritaba mentalmente el chico mientras apretaba con más fuerza al exceed

"- Haru, tus padres ya tienen que estar por llegar, no te preocupes-" le dijo Happy con el fin de calmar el miedo del niño, el cual solo le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

"- Ataquen con todo lo que tengan, no me importan los otros magos, solo quiero a los Heartphilias!-"

"- Si Hades-sama!-"

* * *

"- Por los mil demonios! de dónde salen tantos bastardos!-" gruñía Scrooge mientras seguía cristalizando y mandando al fondo del mar a cualquier mago que entraba en su rango de ataque "- Tsk solo podré contener por 6 minutos más, espero que ya estén listos…-" dijo mientras sacaba sus garras y se lanzaba a su siguiente víctima.

* * *

Breve, sencillo y conciso.

Gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo! no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

* * *

"- Por los mil demonios! de dónde salen tantos bastardos!-" gruñía Scrooge mientras seguía cristalizando y mandando al fondo del mar a cualquier mago que entraba en su rango de ataque "- Tsk solo podré contener por 6 minutos más, espero que ya estén listos…-" dijo mientras sacaba sus garras y se lanzaba a su siguiente víctima.

De pronto, un individuo fue capaz de penetrar la barrera humana de Scrooge y dirigirse a gran velocidad a la isla, el chico al darse cuenta de que lo había vulnerado se volteó a ver al intruso lanzándole una lluvia de cristales que ágilmente el desconocido esquivó, y en un movimiento Scrooge pudo ver el rostro de aquel ser.

"- Qué demonios!? Qué hace aquí una niña?!-" exclamó Scrooge mientras se disponía a darle cazaría, pero fue detenido al ver que llegaban más magos oscuros "- Tsk… No puedo dejar la defensa, espero que Lucy se encargue de esta chica-" concluyó mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a los que osaban encararlo "- Estúpidos, creen que me ganara con esas magias debiluchas!-" gritó mientras seguía atacando despiadadamente a sus contrincantes.

* * *

"- Erza, nos bajes tu defensa!-" gritó Jellal mientras atacaba a un mago que osó intentar golpear a la peliroja por la espalda.

La chica solo asintió y siguió con su batalla "- Jellal! Cómo es que llegaron tantos?!-" gritó mientras golpeaba en la entrepierna a unos de los enemigos.

"- No lo sé!-" dijo mientras lanzaba un ataque rápido "- Lo único que entiendo en este momento es que el enemigo nos ha separado, no sé dónde están los demás, perdí de vista a Haru!-" gruñó mientras daba un voraz ataque.

"- Tenemos que encontrarlo!-" gritó decidida titania

"- Claro que debemos de hacerlo!-" dijo mirándola a los ojos "- Pero mi prioridad es que sigas con vida, me importas demasiado-" ante esto la chica solo pudo sonrojarse.

* * *

"- Master Hades, ella ya está en la isla-"

El nombrado sonrió con satisfacción "- Perfecto, no la pierdan de vista en el radar-"

"- Claro señor-" dijo el subordinado bajando la cabeza

* * *

"- Diablos!-" gruñía notoriamente un pelirosa "- Me separaron de Lucy, y con todos estos olores apenas puedo identificar los olores de Haru y de ella!-" exclamó furioso y era para estarlo, un momento estaba corriendo junto con Lucy para encontrar a su hijo, y luego un ataque de que nadie sabe de dónde salió, fueron separados, y ahora Natsu corría desesperado, necesitaba saber que su familia estaba bien.

"- Siempre creí que eras escandaloso Dragneel, pero eres más ruidoso ante todo-" dijo una voz un tanto conocida desde un árbol "- No sé cómo la Heartphilia se fijó en ti-"

El nombrado paró en seco y volteó su vista hacia el desconocido "- Que te importa a ti lo que hago con mi vida?! Quién eres?! Dónde está Lucy!?-"

El desconocido bajó del árbol, revelando su identidad "- Tienes mala memoria Dragneel, soy Blue Note, estuve aquí en el ataque que hizo Grimoire Heart a Tenroujima-" dijo asombrando al pelirosa "- Ahora si quieres seguir avanzando tendrás que pasar sobre mí-"

El dragon slayer gruñó por lo bajo "_Tengo que encontrar a Lucy y a Haru pronto! y este imbécil quiere pelea… tengo que terminar esto rápido, necesito que sea lo más rápido posible, necesito saber si mi familia está bien-" _pensaba el chico y levantando la mirada con decisión exclamó "- Esto será rápido-" decía mientras tomaba posición de batalla "- Estoy encendido!-"

* * *

"- Cuidado Happy!-" gritó un niño mientras saltaba acarreando al exceed en sus brazos, por poco y ese ataque los alcanza

"- Gracias Haru-" dijo el gatito mientras levantaba la mirada "- Tenemos que encontrar a tus padres-"

"- Lo sé Happy, debemos encontrarlos pronto, separados es muy peligroso-" decía el chico mientras corría por la profunda vegetación de la isla de las hadas. De pronto el niño sintió un pronto ataque, ágilmente lo esquivó y miró al autor de tal hecho

"- Vaya! tienes buenos reflejos!-" exclamó el atacante apareciendo de entre las sombras, dejando a la vista su apariencia, ella era una niña de baja estatura, sus ojos eran azules brillantes, casi parecían dos zafiros, tenía un largo cabello rubio y ondulado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, con una corona de laurel con uvas y vides alrededor de su cabeza. Su atuendo consistía en una larga túnica blanca, mangas cortas sueltas y una cinta roja debajo de su pequeño busto.

www zerochan net /1371665 Ella es Hikari  
www zerochan net /1519218

Haru la miró asombrado, y con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro _"Es una niña! es más parece de mi edad"_ gritaba mentalmente Haru "_pero ese ataque… no puede ser, ella será…"_ ante tal conclusión el chico abrió los ojos, y mirando directamente a los ojos a la niña habló "- Quién eres y por qué me atacas?!-"

"- Soy Hikari, master Hades te necesita-" habló la ahora no desconocida "- Tu amigo encapuchado era bastante bueno, me costó atravesar su barrera"-

El niño proceso lo que la chica había dicho, y exclamó "- Lograste pasar a Scrooge?!... Enséñame como lo hiciste!-" dijo entusiasmado, ante esto tanto al exceed como a la niña les surgió una gota de anime en sus nucas.

"- Haru ponte serio!-" dijo Happy llamándole la atención

"- Pero Happy, ella lo logró-" y volteando hacia la chica le habló con una sonrisa "- Dime como lo lograste por favor! A todo esto me llamó Haru, mucho gusto!-"

Happy miraba atento al chico, _"Despistado como Natsu, bondadoso como Lucy, esta chica no se ve mala persona, parece ser que está siendo manipulada, tenemos que enfrentarla y ojala sin herirla"_ y con este pensamiento en mente, jaló la mejilla del niño "- Haru! esta chica trabaja para Hades, lo más probable es que te quiera llevar ante él, aparte la magia que hace poco usó—"

"- Lo sé Happy-" dijo el chico al fin poniéndose serio, y con la mirada fija en los zafiros de la niña prosiguió "- Eres un niña muy bonita!-" dijo sonrojando levemente a la chica, y dejando descolocado al exceed, y volviendo a hablar dijo "-Ese ataque de antes, estoy seguro que era un rugido de dragón-"

La chica sonrió "- Así que no eres tan tonto después de todo… Tienes razón, soy la dragón slayer de agua-"

"_Esto es malo"_ pensó inmediatamente Happy _" Haru es un dragon slayer de fuego, en batalla, esto será muy difícil"_

En tanto el niño no trató ni de procesar "- En serio?! Yo soy el dragon slayer de fuego! Déjame aprender algunas de tus técnicas! Vamos enseñame!-"

La chica frunció el ceño "- Eres un cabeza hueca!-" chilló sacándole una carcajada al niño "- No entiendes la situación?! Voy a atacarte con todo y llevarte donde Master Hades!-"

Haru solo siguió sonriendo "- No es que no lo entienda, sé perfectamente todo lo que está pasando, pero no quiero luchar contigo-" dijo haciendo que la chica abriera sutilmente sus ojos "- No pareces mala, es más, no pareces querer luchar del lado de Hades, tus ojos son lindos, pero reflejan tristeza-" la chica bajo la vista sorprendida, todo lo que el niño había dicho era verdad, pero si quería que su familia siguiera con vida, tenía que atacar al chico

"_No quiero pelear… pero si es por ellos lo haré, Master Hades tiene a mis padres, tengo que llevar a este pelirosa ante él"_ y con esto en mente levantó su mirada, y con voz decidida le habló "- No intentes verme como si me conocieras, ahora te venceré y te llevaré ante Master Hades!-"

El chico rio por lo bajo "- Está bien, pelearemos-" dijo tomando posición de batalla "- Pero si te ganó esta pelea vendrás conmigo-" finalizó sorprendiendo tanto a Happy como a la chica

"- Trato hecho rosita-" dijo la niña mientras se lanzaba a atacar al pelirosa

* * *

En tanto una rubia corría desesperadamente buscando a Haru, Lucy no había parado de correr, tenía que encontrar a su hijo, de Natsu no se preocupaba tanto, sabía de antemano que el chico estaría como loco buscándola y que nada ni nadie lo pararía hasta encontrarlos, ante ese pensamiento sonrió, realmente el pelirrosa mayor se estaba preocupando tanto… Hace mucho tiempo no se sentía tan protegida, pero volvió a la realidad, tenía que encontrar a Haru.

De pronto, un encapuchado aterrizó frente a ella.

"- Scrooge!-" gritó la rubia

"- Lucy no has visto a una niña rubia con ojos azules más o menos de la misma edad de Haru?-"

"- No, por qué? pasó algo malo?-"

"- Lucy escúchame, esa niña pudo evadirme-" ante esto la rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos "- Si no te ha encontrado a ti, es que va tras de Haru-"

"- Qué?! Demonios tenemos que encontrarlo!-" dijo decidida la chica "- Usaré mi radar!-"

"- Ni se te ocurra, si lo haces, harás que Hades sepa dónde estás-" reclamó el encapuchado, frenando las acciones de la rubia "- Por ahora , esta situación de caos nos ayuda porque tanto los aliados como los enemigos no saben la ubicación exacta de cada persona, yo seguiré deteniendo el avance de los magos oscuros, tú corre y busca a Haru-" finalizó Scrooge mientras se disponía a saltar

"- De acuerdo-"

"- Intenta no usar tu magia hasta que no encuentres a Haru, usa a tus espríritus estelares-" y dicho esto saltó dejando sola a la rubia, quien asintió en silencio y volvió a correr a toda velocidad

" _Por favor Haru, no hagas nada tonto!"_ gritaba mentalmente la rubia

* * *

"- Master Hades, Hikari ya lo localizó, le doy las coordenadas?-"

"- Aún no, déjala que se entretenga un rato, quiero ver su potencial-" dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente "- Heartphilias ya cayeron…-"

* * *

Gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo! no duden en dejar su opinión. Lobita22 este capítulo va para ti!

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima


	28. Chapter 28

**He andado atrasada con las actualizaciones, perdoooooon, la universidad me tiene absorta de lunes a viernes, así que actualizaré el viernes que viene :) que disfruten el cap!**

**Capítulo 28**

* * *

"- Master Hades, Hikari ya lo localizó, le doy las coordenadas?-"

"- Aún no, déjala que se entretenga un rato, quiero ver su potencial-" dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente "- Heartphilias ya cayeron…-"

"- Trato hecho rosita-" dijo la niña mientras se lanzaba a atacar al pelirosa, saltó hacia él sin miedo y gritó "- Puño del dragón de Agua!-".

Haru la esquivó, y se quedó a unos dieciséis metros de distancia de ella.

"- Tomas distancia prudente, no?-" se burló la niña.

"- De verdad quieres hacer esto?-" le preguntó Haru, esta vez con una voz seria.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto en su rostro pero volvió a abalanzarse contra él.

"- Tengo que ser fuerte! Tengo que llevarte con el maestro-" le gritó mientras le tiraba algunas bolas de agua.

Logró esquivarlas con agilidad.

"-No tienes que luchar contra mí, no tienes que hacer esto, tus ojos dicen que no quieres luchar!-" intentaba convencerla, corriendo lejos de ella.

Era increíblemente fuerte y veloz. Su habilidad… era sorprendente incluso sin usar magia.

Hikari volvió a acercarse. Esta vez intentó golpearle en sus puntos débiles, logrando darle algunas veces.

Mientras tocía y volvía a alejarse prudentemente de ella, pensaba qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer ahora contra ella, tenía que derrotarla, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no debía pelear contra ella. Hikari apareció detrás de él rápida y sorpresivamente, dándole un golpe seco en la espalda, cuando él estaba volando por los aires, ella realizó un aliento de dragón y se lo lanzó, dándole en gran parte del torso.

Tambaleándose y un poco turbado intentó levantarse del suelo. Ni siquiera podía mantenerse derecho. Ella comenzó a correr directo hacia él, confiada, con un brillo asesino en los ojos. Cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, él reaccionó.

_"Morirás"_, escuchó decir a su subconsciente.

Sus instintos se despertaron. Concentró tanto magia de dragón de fuego como pudo en su mano derecha, y cuando ella estaba por golpearlo… él la detuvo. Con su puño hundido en su estómago la hizo detenerse.

Escupió sangre y dejó escapar un pequeño grito. Cayó al suelo sin aire, sin voz.

Segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y corrió a ella.

"- Hikari?!-" preguntó inquieto a unos metros de ella, fue entonces que sintió el ataque venir, e inmediatamente supo que hacer.

"- Rugido del dragón de Fuego/Agua!-" gritaron ambos niños creando rugidos de grandes proporciones que chocaron colosalmente, haciendo que ambos realizadores de tal conjuro salieran disparados en direcciones contrarias.

* * *

El eco del ataque fue escuchado a kilómetros de la redonda, fue así que Lucy frenó su maratónica corrida y volteó su mirada hacia el origen de tal sonido _"Haru!"_ fue lo único que resonó en su mente, y sin pensar más salió corriendo hacia la dirección de tal sonido.

* * *

En otra parte de la isla una chica de cabellos azules se asombró al sentir esa magia, tal así que bajó su guardia

"- Juvia reacciona!-" le gritó Gray mientras la nombrada volvía a la realidad y lanzaba un hechizo a su pronto atacante

"- Water Cyclone!-" gritó lanzando al mago oscuro, el pelinegro se acercó a la chica y la tomó por los hombros.

"- Juvia qué te pasó? nunca te desconcentras de esa manera!-"

La chica subió la mirada, y con decisión habló "- Gray, hay una mago de agua en la isla-" el nombrado puso cara de no entender "- No es cualquier mago, es un dragon slayer, lo pude sentir-" Ahora fue el turno del stripper profesional de las hadas de impresionarse.

"- Qué?!-" dijo impresionado "- Dios esto es malo, Juvia tenemos que encontrar a los demás, vamos-" dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y corrían entremedio de los ataques de los magos oscuros.

* * *

Un pelirosa paró en seco su ataque al escuchar el eco de dos rugidos de dragón chocar, _"No puede ser, una de esas magias en la de Haru, está luchando, Lucy aún no debe de haberlo de encontrado, demonios! debo de apurarme, Haru espero que estés bien!-" _Pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz

"- Te atreves a bajar la guardia frente a mí, el gran Bluenote Stinger-" dijo peligrosamente el mago oscuro "-Gravity Push!-" gritó, expulsando a una fuerza impresionante al dragon slayer, quien se estrelló contra una pared de piedras.

"- Me las vas a pagar, sal de mi camino imbécil-" dijo el agredido mientras se ponía de pie "- Rugido del dragón de fuego!-" gritó lanzando su gran hechizo directamente al mago de la gravedad, el cual lo esquivó por poco.

"- Jajaja, y según tú, lo voy a hacer solo porque me lo pides?! Estás muy equivocado mocoso-" dijo confiado el mago oscuro.

"- Te ha dicho que salgas de mi camino!-" gritó Dragneel dando un paso al frente

"- Te crees el héroe de tu familia? si quieres que me salga de tu camino, oblígame-"

Mientras decía esto lanzó nuevamente un hechizo de gravedad sobre Natsu, quien lo evadió ágilmente

"- Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso-" gruñó Natsu

"- Demuéstralo-" lo desafió Bluenote

En un segundo Natsu había desaparecido del campo de vista del contrincante, permitiéndole tomar ventaja sobre la pelea, en su pensamiento lo único que estaba era no contenerse con ese maldito.

Tenía que pensar rápido, y así lo hizo, en un segundo, su mente controló que lo mejor sabía hacer… golpear, y recordaba perfectamente bien un movimiento que había logrado captar en una de las peleas con Gray.

En cuestión de segundos, Dragneel se posicionó bajo la defensa de aquel hombre, quien había descuidado ese punto ciego, lo había subestimado, y pagaría caro por ese error, dirigió una patada hacia las manos de aquel hombre, y luego a toda velocidad se agacho hasta el nivel del suelo y dirigió un nuevo golpe con su pie hasta la barbilla de aquel sujeto, "- Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow-" gritó Natsu haciendo que Bluenote, con el impacto volase a unos metros del suelo, en un segundo que ni los ojos de entrenados de otros magos podrían notar, yacía Natsu bajo la espalda del mago antes del impacto, le tomó por la espalda, tomando impulso para una nueva patada, la cual ya había contemplado sería detenida por el enemigo, ese era el juego, dejar creer que solo eso haría, lo que el enemigo no sabía era que con ello le había dado el impulso necesario para un inmediato segundo golpe que se dirigía en el costado contrario que él había defendido "-Fire Dragon's Claw-" provocando que el enemigo cayera sin tener control de su cuerpo, pero el pelirrosa no se quedó ahí, cuando el enemigo impacto con el suelo, el ya había tomado posición para rematar el golpe, girando sobre su propio eje, conjuró "-Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!-"que contraminó al mago oscuro en el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

"- Tsk al fin estás fuera del camino!-" gritó mientras salía corriendo del lugar de batalla y se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde había provenido el sonido del rugido de su hijo "- Haru, Lucy, deben de estar bien, por favor, aguanten hasta que yo esté allí!-" y dicho esto salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble.

* * *

Se detuvieron a mitad del camino, cada uno dispuesto a defenderse de la nueva ofensiva de la cual ahora eran la presa, solo el viento pasar entre las ligeras hojas de los árboles que les rodeaban se escuchaba, de pronto el ruido de un ataque provocó un ligero sobresalto entre los ahí reunidos, de la nada aparecieron una gran cantidad de magos que los obligaron a apoyar sus espaldas entre ellos, disponiendo en el preciso instante una posición de batalla.

De la nada, el enemigo por fin hizo acto de aparición, magos completamente cubiertos atacaron a lo que sería una parejita de grandes magos, una dragon slayer, una maga take over y un curioso gatito.

"- Pero que rayos…!-" gritó Sting mientras tiraba al suelo a Lissana y a Lector con el fin de evitar uno de los ataques enemigos, tras la evasión se levantó velozmente y encaró al enemigo "- Qué te pasa imbécil?! No te atrevas a atacarnos así! Me las pagarás!-"

"- Ni creas niñato que podrás derrotarme, estas muy equivocado si lo crees así-" dijo uno de los magos.

"- Pues yo diría que los equivocados aquí son otros…-" gruñó Sting

"- Se puede saber quién rayos son ustedes y porque nos atacan?-" dijo inocentemente Lissana, la cual no estaba muy al tanto de la situación, no había escuchado la explicación de Inori ni la de Lucy, solo había escuchado que debían reponer fuerzas y que alguien los atacaría.

"- Ilusa, en una batalla no importan las razones, simplemente llevar a cabo la misión, y nuestra misión es simplemente deshacernos de ustedes-" respondió otro de los magos enemigos.

"- No te atrevas de hablarle de esa manera, idiota-" dijo muy enfadado el dragon slayer de la luz, volteó su mirada hacia la chica "- Lissana, cuida a Lector, quédense tras de mí, por favor-" ante esa petición la chica solo pudo asentir mientras su corazón saltaba de emoción _"Que rayos me pasa?! En una situación como esta y yo estoy sintiendo mariposas en el estómago?!" _gritaba mentalmente la chica mientras tomaba al exceed entre sus brazos.

"- Sting-kun! tú puedes!-" le gritó el mínimo, sacándole una sonrisa confiada al dragonslayer, he iniciando rápidamente la batalla

"- Vamos que esperan, vengan con todo lo que tengan-" dijo confiado el rubio, al instante los magos saltaron a atacarlo "- White Dragon's Roar!-" gritó mandando a volar a varios magos oscuros.

El ataque era por demás decir agotador, el enemigo aparecía y desaparecía a su antojo, lo que le dejaba muy poco tiempo para reaccionar. No sabía de donde salían tanto, pero la situación ya le estaba hartando al rubio.

"- Vamos Sting, tu puedes-" decía la peliblanca mientras abrazaba más fuerte al exceed

"- Lissana-san no deberías estar protegiéndome, tú tienes que apoyar a Sting-kun!-" dijo el mínimo con voz decidida

Le miro con una sonrisa por unos segundos, mientras regresaba la vista al campo de batalla, encontrándose con uno de los magos que la miraba expectante a realizar el primer movimiento.

"- Lector, te voy a soltar, apenas lo haga volarás hacia el árbol más cercano y te esconderás hasta que terminemos esto, de acuerdo-" el nombrado al instante asintió, la chica realizó tal acción y al ver libres sus brazos se volteó hacia el enemigo "-Animal Soul: Tigress… Si creen que puedes conmigo entonces ven por mí-" dijo desafiante la chica

El enemigo no tardó en moverse, la desventaja era mucha y estaba seguro de ganar, además era una simple chiquilla que jugaban a ser maga… Lissana, ella estaba consciente de que Sting ganaría ante tantos oponentes, pero no podía pasar la vida dependiendo de otros, debía luchar y no ser una carga, ese era el camino de todo mago.

A su vista, el enemigo tardaba demasiado en llegar a pesar de que tan solo habían pasado unas milésimas de segundos, el ataque tendría que haber llegado ya, todo era demasiado lento, de repente un golpe seco le hizo reaccionar, un mago estaba delante de ella dándole de lleno en el brazo que tenía levantado en posición de defensa, por el dolor sabía que uno que otro tendón había resultado dañado, daba gracias al cielo que lo interpuso a tiempo, ese golpe la hubiese dejado inconsciente y fuera de combate de recibirlo de lleno, aunque estaba claro que no podría evadir el siguiente, y así fue, recibió de lleno una patada a nivel estomacal que la hizo salir expulsada a 6 metros de distancia _" Auch eso dolió, pero no fue nada comparado con el de Lucy, pedazo de mago idiota me las pagarás!"_ y con eso en mente se puso de pie y saltó hacia su contrincante, arañándolo y golpeándolo, pero no fue capaz de volver evitar otra patada que también la volvió a expulsar y chocar contra un árbol.

De nuevo se puso de pie, estaba cansada, pero su cuerpo aun no lo notaba, además se convencía a si misma que si ella estaba cansada, más lo estarían Sting, a quien veía luchar con todo lo que tenía delante de ella.

Y de nuevo el enemigo se acercaba para impactar su golpe, pero paro en seco, un sonido muy peculiar le había hecho detenerse, un gruñido animal parecía despertar en lo profundo del bosque, pero estaba demasiado cerca como para ser de alguna bestia, tanto el mago oscuro como la chica miraron en la dirección de dónde provenía tal sonido.

Con asombro, Lissana pudo observar que una esfera de luz relampagueante acumularse en la mano del dragon slayer de la luz, su mirada denotaba ira, sin perder más tiempo Sting se abalanzó en contra del insolente enemigo que se había atrevido a herir a la peliblanca, muy en sus adentro no sabía el por qué lo hacía, simplemente sintió odio hacia esa persona en cuanto vio como golpeaba a su compañera de equipo, la veía como una compañera muy valiosa, demasiado.

Sting corrió a toda velocidad hacia el mago, lo pateó para alejarlo de la chica y exclamó "-Holy Ray!-" fue cuestión de segundos lo que le tardó en impactar su técnica en contra del enemigo, lo arrastró por todo aquel campo de batalla, hasta impactarlo en contra del tronco de un árbol lo suficientemente grueso como para soportar dicho ataque, era claro que el enemigo murió en el primer impacto.

Sting suspiró, ese había sido el último, ya no quedaban más magos a su alrededor, rápidamente se volteó hacia la chica, y tomándola por los hombros le habló "- Dime que no te hizo algo malo-" le preguntó con un hilo de voz

La chica le sonrió "- Todo está bien Sting, pero no entiendo mucho lo que está pasando-"

"- Sting-kun-" dijo Lector mientras volaba hacia su compañero "- Lissana-san no estaba cuando dieron las explicaciones, y vienen más magos en camino!-"

El rubio asintió "- Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás-" dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica "- En el camino te explicaré todo, pero tenemos que irnos ya!-" y tras esto el trío partió hacia el encuentro o de Fairy Tail o de Sabertooth, no importaba cual, importaba reunirse y atacar como equipos

* * *

"- Señor, Hikari ya inició la pelea con Haru-"

"- Eso es genial, cómo va el avance?-"

"- Master Hades, los clones siguen atacando pero están siendo frenados por un encapuchado en las orillas de la playa-"

"- Eso no importa, ya se cansará-" dijo confiado Purehito

"- Y señor… Bluenote-sama ha sido derrota—"

"- Quien lo ha hecho?!-" interrumpió Hades

"- Natsu Dragneel, señor-"

"- Mocoso insolente, tendré que ir a hacer esto por mí mismo-" dijo mientras se ponía de pie, la hora de entrada de Master Hades había comenzado

* * *

Gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo! no duden en dejar su opinión.

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima


End file.
